On Ira
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: Rukia, una joven de las calles que vive de robar gente adinerada. Byakuya, un joven literato que rechaza sus raíces ¿Qué pasara cuando esas dos vidas se crucen en medio de las dificultades e injusticias de una Rusia Zarista?
1. A Paid That I'm Used To

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo y asqueroso Fic, después de tanto tiempo volví con Bleach, que puedo decir es mi pasión xD je, je, je. ****Bueno voy a hacer una pequeña introducción antes de empezar, como siempre se van a tener que aguantar mi palabrerio inútil de siempre xD (pobres los nuevos lectores que no me conocen xD).**

**Este Fic va a ser todo un desafió para mi, porque es mi primer AU, NUNCA hice uno, así que por favor no me maten con la crítica xD. Aunque he leído muchos AU y espero que mi experiencia como lectora me salve un poco y evite que este fic sea una completa basura xD. **

**Me inspire mientras leía a Fiódor Dostoyevski (uno de mis autores favoritos w) así que cualquier parecido con sus cuentos o novelas es intencional. Digamos que hay algo de tributo por acá. ****Aunque la historia es MUY DIFERENTE a Bleach, voy a dar mi mejor para tratar de mantener la personalidad de los personajes y no decepcionarlos xD.**

**Es un Byaruki, así que al que no les guste la pareja puede ir abandonando la pagina xD. No voy a dar mas vueltas porque sino se va hacer mas largo que el capitulo mismo xD.**

**Advertencia: Por ahora ninguna, por ahí un poco de angustia no mas, pero por ahí mas adelante las haya. De todas maneras avisare. **

**- Dialogos **

**"" Pensamientos**

_**Itálica**_**Sueños**

**La historia original y personajes les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (aunque me encantaría tener los derechos de los Kuchikis ;_; en especial Byakuya), solo hago esto por diversion y sin fines lucrativos xD**

**Sin mas vueltas, los dejo con el Fic, que disfruten ;D.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>On Ira<span>**

**Capítulo I: A pain that I'm used to**

Era una mañana agitada en uno de las tantas plazas de comercio de San Petersburgo, una de las ciudades más conocidas de la gran Rusia. El amontonamiento en los comercio de alimentos no era algo anormal en aquella época del mes, ya que la mayoría de los obreros recibía su salario a principio de mes. Entre el alboroto, agazapada a un costado, se encontraba una joven de no más de 16 años, de contextura baja y muy delgada, y cabello muy oscuro y corto que destacaba su palidez y brillantes ojos violetacios. Lucia pocas ropas pese al frio que azotaba comúnmente a la ciudad, pero su expresión no delataba descontento sino concentración. Se mantenía quita, observando atentamente a los peatones que luchaba por ser atendidos. Una sonrisa radiante se expandió por su rostro al ver a una mujer que vestía costosas ropas y joyería bañada en oro y plata, acarreaba con gran dificultad una multitud de bolsas de alimentos y ropas, su evidente exceso de peso no la favorecía en su tarea.

"Bendita sea la abolición de la esclavitud" Pensó con malicia la muchacha.

Se decidió a ir a ayudar a la obesa mujer, cuando se sintió observada, miró hacia un puesto a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba. Un hombre de largos cabellos rojizos, atados en una ebrilla y abundantes tatuajes le dio una mirada de advertencia. Ella optó por ignorarla y se acercó a la mujer con una sonrisa rezagante.

- ¿Necesita ayuda, señora?- Preguntó con voz dulce y cordial.

La mujer se detuvo y la miró con enojo primero, pero al ver sus ropas rasgadas y el desorden en su pelo su expresión cambió por una de maliciosa felicidad.

- ¡Claro, niña!- Dejó caer las bolsas al suelo- Recógelas rápido, que el cochero me espera.

- ¡Enseguida, señora!- Respondió la joven obediente, aunque por dentro hervía de ira por la soberbia de aquella mujer.

Tomó las bolsas con lentitud, simulando no tener la fuerza para cargar con todas ellas. La mujer solo la miró con desprecio y caminó altiva hasta el carruaje a unos metros del lugar. La muchacha la siguió con lentitud, parando de a momentos, pero no debido al peso de los mandados como lo hacía parecer sino para poder tomar algunos alimentos de las bolsas y guardarlos rápidamente en sus bolsillos.

- ¡Date prisa, niña! ¡No tengo todo el día!- Le gritó la mujer como si se tratara de su empleada personal.

- ¡Sí, señora!- Le respondió con fingido temor y corrió hacia la mujer chocando adrede contra ella.

- ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Casi me matas!- Vociferó desde el suelo, roja del enojo pese a que la caída ni si quiera le había dolido.

- Lo siento- Contestó, dejando las bolsas a un lado y con ambas manos la ayudo a levantarse.

A penas la mujer se levanto le propinó un cachetazo y siguió con su camino, esperando que la joven la siguiera con las bolsas hasta el corto trayecto que quedaba. El resto del camino prosiguió sin problemas y la ostentosa mujer llevaba una sonrisa de victoria al ver como la muchacha pobre terminaba de cargar sus bolsas en el carruaje.

- Muy bien, niña, aquí tienes tu recompensa- Le dijo a la joven que esperaba con las manos juntas por unos pocos centavos, pero lo único que recibió fue las pelusas acumuladas en el abrigo de la mujer- La próxima vez asegúrate de hacer bien tu trabajo, ja, ja, ja.

Sin más la mujer cerró la puerta del carro y se marchó, riendo cruelmente, creyéndose haber salido aventajada del encuentro con la pordiosera. Lo que la mujer ignoraba, era la falta de la costosa pulsera de oro en su mano derecha ni de muchos de los alimentos de su compra. La joven, por su lado, remplazó su mirada de desolación por una de felicidad y tomó una de las manzanas que robo de su bolsillo para comerla gustosa mientras volvía al mercado. La cachetada le había dolido, pero sin duda había valido la pena, tendría una buena ganancia con aquella pulsera.

- Me encanta esta fecha del mes- Murmuró contenta, mientras iba en búsqueda de otra víctima.

* * *

><p>El resto del día concurrió sin mayor percance, la joven consiguió un par de monedas más de alguna de sus tretas clásicas, no era una tarea difícil para ella engañar a un montón de nobel de medio pelo que recién empezaban a salir a la calle después de que la esclavitud fue abolida por el nuevo Zar. Todas las tareas que antes realizaba la servidumbre quedaban en manos de los mismísimos nobles y para una joven que luchaba cada día contra el hambre y el frío resultaba cómico ver la ineptitud e ingenuidad con la que se desenvolvían en las calles.<p>

Con la tarde dando paso a la noche y sin un sol que resguarde a sus habitantes del frío polar, el mercado quedo deshabitado con solo algunos comerciantes que terminaban de cerrar sus puestos. La joven se dispuso a irse, cuando un grito por poco le saco el alma del cuerpo.

- ¡Rukia!- La llamó el hombre pelirrojo del puesto de verduras, que la observo temprano esa mañana

- ¿Es necesario que grites así?- Se dio vuelta con fastidio, estaba cansada y lo último que quería en ese momento era aguantarse el sermón de su amigo.

- Es para evitar de que me ignores como hace un rato- Le dijo más tranquilo, pero con los brazos cruzados para demostrar su molestia.

- Pufff, Renji eran nobles, gente desagradable y egoísta que por tener dinero creen que los demás son basura- Gruñó con resentimiento.

- Ufff- Suspiró, él la comprendía, el odio, la frustración de ver a la gente derrochar su dinero en banalidades mientras ellos no podían satisfacer una necesidad tan básica como lo es comer- Rukia, sabes que no lo digo por ellos sino por ti, es peligroso lo que haces ¡mira si te llegan a descubrir!

- No lo harán Renji, soy muy cuidadosa y…- Trató de justificarse pero su amigo no la dejo.

- Hasta que cometas un error o te encuentres con algún noble más atento que los demás- Exclamó con exasperado, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a su amiga los riesgos que implicaba su actividad- Rukia, la cárcel no es un lugar para vivir.

- Tampoco lo es la calle- Replicó en un bufido, ella tampoco podía hacerle entender a su amigo, que era robar o morir y de verdad estaba siendo pretenciosa al elegir robar solo a la gente adinerada.

- Rukia- La tomó de los hombros y con la voz más dulce que pudo le dijo- Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí, a Ichigo y su familia, no necesitas hacer más esto.

- No Renji, ¡no lo entiendes!- Se apartó del toque de su amigo molesta- Tu apenas tienes lo mínimo para vivir y tuviste suerte de que tu jefe te haya dando un cuarto en su propio hogar, ¡Y no puedes cargar con un peso como yo!

- Yo puedo darte alimentos e Ichigo tiene espacio suficiente en su hogar y su padre ya te ha ofrecido quedarte a vivir con ellos…- Trató de convencerla como todos los días.

- ¡No puedes, Renji! ¡Ni Ichigo y su familia! Y yo tampoco podría aceptarlo… lo sabes muy bien, ¡Lo hemos discutido cientos de veces!- Le contestó con amargura, Rukia apreciaba inmensamente las buenas intenciones de sus amigos y agradecía cada noche de que tuviera amigos con los que compartía buenos momentos y se interesaban tanto por su bien estar, pero jamás podía vivir a costa de nadie ni mucho menos de alguien como Renji o Ichigo que habían hecho tanto por ella. Rukia sentía que nunca le alcanzaría la vida para pagarles por lo que hacían por ella.

- Ufff ojala no fueras tan humilde y terca- Suspiró derrotado- ¿hoy vas a dormir con los Kurosaki?

- Si, hace demasiado frío para dormir en mi refugio en el callejón, además le prometí a Hanataro que se lo dejaría para dormir durante el invierno- Respondió más relajada, ahora que habían cambiado de tema.

- ¿A ese tonto? ¡Te va a tirar tu refugio abajo como la ultima vez!- Comentó divertido, aunque la diversión no le duro mucho ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago- Ayyy, eso me dolioo…- Se quejó en un hilo de voz.

- Te lo mereces por bocón, el pobre Hanataro no tiene nadie y si es algo torpe ¡Con más razón hay que ayudarle!- Bajó la cabeza apenada- La verdad es que me gustaría poder hacer más por él.

- Bahhh, ya haces suficiente más que suficiente por él- Movió las manos con desdén- Para ser sincero, admiro que viviendo en las calles seas capaz de cuidar de alguien más

- Je, je, je, es que tengo muy buenos amigos que también cuidan de mi- Rió más animada por las palabras del tatuado- Gracias, Renji.

- Cuando quieras, enana- Rió al escucharla gruñir por el apodo que él e Ichigo le habían puesto.

- ¡Renji, ya nos vamos!- Lo llamó su pelado compañero de trabajo y hogar, Ikkaku Madane.

- ¡Allí voy! cuídate, Rukia- La miró con preocupación.

- Si, papa- Bromeó divertida, llevaba 16 años viviendo en las calles, los peligros que ella albergaba no resultaba una amenaza para Rukia.

- Ahhh, y dile a Ichigo que tengo este domingo libre y que aun nos debe esta salida a las montañas- Le dijo, mientras se iba alejando, caminado hacia atrás sin ver hacia donde iba solo mirando a su amiga

- De acuerdo, le diré, je, je, je- Lo observó marchase de esa forma tan peculiar, tentada del posible resultado- Renji mejor deberías….¡Cuidado!

Como era de esperarse, el grandulón de su amigo chocó con un grupo de muchachas que se lo quitaron de encima a golpes con sus carteras. Rukia terminó esa tarde a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Caminar por las calles vacías y oscuras no era una actividad recomendada para una joven adolescente, cualquier jovensita rusa rechazaría la sola idea de pasear sola por las calles después de las seis, sin embargo ese no era un miedo que atormentara a Rukia de hecho le gustaba caminar por las calles más de noche que de día. Había aprendido en sus cortos pero duros años de vida que no era ni la oscuridad ni el frió el que podía llegar a lastimarla sino las personas siempre dispuesta a causar mal a los otros en beneficio propio. Incluso temía más a donde la podían llevar sus propios pensamientos que la vacía acera.<p>

Estaba dirigiéndose a la clínica Kurosaki, después de haber hecho una corta parada por su pequeño refugio (que ella misma había construido) en un callejón a los suburbios de la cuidad, era un tanto lejos pero era la mejor manera de evitar que la policía la desalojaba. Además de que en los suburbios de la cuidad había encontrado una tolerancia y respeto mínimo de parte de sus vecinos que en el centro de la cuidad jamás hubiera recibido. Había dejado algo de la comida para Hanataro su reciente protegido.

Hacia unos meses mientras estaba en una de sus tantas tretas para asaltar el bolsillo de un joven duque que venía de visita desde el extranjero, su robo se vio frustrado por un niño que torpemente trataba de manotear algunas magdalenas de una panadería. El muchacho de ropa desgreñada y cabellos negros cubriéndole todo el rostro casi fue molido a palos por dos policías que rondaban por las calles sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Rukia, que con agilidad empujó ambos policías con el cuerpo y agarró al chico del saco para comenzar una persecución. La experiencia de menuda muchacha en ese tipo de escapes les había permitido escapar del apuro sin mayor dificultad y desde entonces Rukia se había encargado de atenderlo lo mejor que ella podía en su situación económica y social.

Al principio había resultado difícil para Rukia, sobretodo porque el chico era un tanto torpe y tendía a crear líos, como la vez en que por accidente derrumbo el pequeño refugio de madera, pero con un poco de trabajo y mucha paciencia de parte de Rukia había resultado más sencillo para ambos. Todas las noches le llevaba algo de alimento, y de vez en cuando abrigo, ropa, cosas útiles que la gente solía tirar a la basura o medicamentos cuando enfermaba.

Más de una vez uno de sus vecinos del edificio junto a su refugio le había preguntado porque ayudaba a un joven que no tenia futuro ni si quiera ingenio para vivir en las calle como ella. Rukia nunca les contestaba, siempre seguía su camino, ignorando la pregunta cuya respuesta la incomodaba. El joven de alguna manera le recordaba a ella en sus peores momentos, en que no tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, ni las habilidades de supervivencia que tenia ahora y estaba rendida a la suerte del día al día. Además le había tomado cariño al muchacho, lo sentía casi como a un hermanito pequeño al que debía cuidar; cuando Renji vivía con ella en las calles había adquirido ese sentimiento de hermandad hacia el pelirrojo, pero era mas bien al revés, ella era la hermana menor. Se rió levemente al recordar la escena de hace un rato, aun la seguía cuidando como a una hermana pequeña. Era también por que se había encariñado con Hanataro que no quería enseñarle a valerse por si mismo y volverlo como ella, una vil ladrona que había aprendido a robar y chantajear de los peores desechos de la sociedad como su presunto "padre", el solo recordarlo sentía un escalofrío recórrele la espalda.

Flashback:

Tenía solo cuatro años, pero para una chiquilla atenta y observadora como Rukia no resultaba tan difícil diferenciar entre el bien y el mal. Para un hijo contradecir la palabra sagrada de su padre es casi como ser una mala persona, pero ¿acaso no es malo herir a los demás también?

La primera vez que había robado, era una tarde que aun recordaba, era verano y el clima no resultaba tan abrumadoramente frío como usualmente. Su padre la había llevado a un pequeño parque en que montones de criadas y padres traían a sus hijos para que se divirtieran juntos y ellos aprovechaban para charlar entre ellos. Rukia intento hacer amigos ese día, pero la gente parecía evadirlos como si fueran la peste, en ese entonces todavía no era capaz de comprender que la plebe y la aristocracia son como el agua y aceite nunca se mezclan pero siempre están cerca una de la otra.

- Al atardecer su padre la sostuvo de los hombros y la miró con suma seriedad.

- Rukia, hay una cosa que siempre debes tener siempre en cuenta para sobrevivir en esta vida, la primera- Levantó un dedo calloso frente a su rostro- el dinero y la segunda es cerebro- Levantó otro dedo- Todo lo demás no importa, si tienes dinero manejas todo lo demás, pero debes tener la inteligencia para conseguirlo, ser mas habilidoso que los demás.

- ¡Pero, papa….!- Trató de replicar Rukia pero el hombre la interrumpió.

- ¡Nada de papa! Que no soy tu padre, no mas, desde ahora somos solo socios por lo que deberás tratarme por mi nombre, Ashido- La regañó con voz ronca, seguido por una fuerte tos- Ahora quiero que vayas y tomes el bolso de esa señora- Señala a la mujer a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, sentada en un banco- sin que te vean.

- Pero, pa…Ashido..- La calló nuevamente.

- Tu eres pequeña, si lo haces bien ni te vera hacerlo- La alentó con un sacudón en la espalda- Tenemos que usar nuestro ingenio.

- Pero… ¿esto no está mal?- Preguntó temerosa de que su padre la golpeara por su pregunta atrevida, más de una vez lo había hecho.

- Ya he explicado, nada más importa, la moralidad es solo una estúpida concepción, creada por la gente con dinero, que nos hacen valorar para que no infrinjamos la ley, para no arruinarlos como ellos hacen con nosotros- Se paró- Y si no lo haces, te dejare aquí y nunca más regresare, morirás de hambre en este mugroso parque.

Aunque en aquel entonces Rukia no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que Ashido le había dicho, pero el temor de quedar abandonada la había inspirado lo suficiente como para ir a tomar la cartera de la señora sin más miramientos. Tal como había predicho su "socio" el tamaño de Rukia le había permitido escabullirse detrás del banco y tomar la cartera sin ser notada.

Esa noche su padre había preparado un pollo exquisito, una comida que solo comían en ocasiones especiales, sin embargo Rukia no había probado ni un bocado de ese pollo comprado con el dinero que ella misma había robado. La culpa había sido su cena de ese día.

Fin Flashback.

"¡No! Definitivamente no le enseñare nada de eso a Hanataro" Se dijo, reafirmando su decisión original. Finalmente llegó a la residencia de su amigo, el camino había parecido más corto de lo normal entre recuerdos y pensamientos. La clínica en la parte de debajo de su casa ya estaba cerrada, pero la puerta a un costado que conducía a la casa directamente estaba abierta para ella. Al entrar se podía escuchar el alboroto desde arriba, era extraño por lo general a esa hora Isshin estaba mucho más tranquilo y tendía menos a provocar peleas estúpidas con sus dos hijos mayores. Subió a trote rápido para encontrarse que los Shibas habían venido de visita. Rukia se quedo estática en el lugar, observando ambas familias interactuar divertidos.

- ¡Ohh Rukia!- Ichigo corrió a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo- No esperaba que vinieras hoy.

- Bueno, pensé que la oferta de quedarme a dormir durante el invierno seguía en pie- Comentó algo confundida.

- ¡Claro que sí!, je, je, je…- Miró hacia sus parientes algo nervioso- Solo que mis tíos vinieron de visita inesperadamente.

- Ohh, ya veo…- Bajó levemente la cabeza, Ichigo al notar su gesto se apuro a agregar.

- ¡Pero siempre hay espacio para ti en esta casa! ¡Por favor quédate con nosotros!- Le propuso sonando lo más convincente posible, y conociendo a Rukia agregó- Sabes que no eres ninguna molestia, eres parte de la familia.

Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero hizo un gesto de con la cabeza, señalando a una persona en especial dentro de la habitación. El anaranjado muchacho siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta un hombre alto, extraño tatuaje en su brazo, cabello oscuro, corto y tan despelotado como el suyo, sus ojos azul marino bien remarcado por sus largas pestañas. Se encontraba charlando enérgicamente con su tía y su padre ajeno a la presencia de una vieja conocida. El joven de ojos ámbares voltio a mirar a la joven, como suplicante.

- Vamos Rukia, quédate…esta frío allá fuera- Trató de convencerla por otros medios.

- Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrada, Ichigo- Se alejó a un paso de el guiándole el ojos- Renji dice que este Domingo libre, vamos a ir a las montañas, así que te veré allá.

Y sin nada más que decir se marcho por donde acaba de entrar apenas unos minutos atrás. Ichigo suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado y abatido, "Como me gustaría poder quitarte todo ese dolor, Rukia…si tan solo me dejaras hacerlo" Ese pensamiento lo acompaño el resto de la noche, mientras el resto disfrutaba del reencuentro familiar.

* * *

><p>Para suerte de Rukia esa noche no nevó, pero sus lágrimas se sentían aun mas frías que la nieve y el dolor siempre presente en su corazón. Sin lugar donde quedarte, y sin deseos de regresar a su refugio, lo único que hizo esa noche fue caminar hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, como otro espectro vagabundo de las calles de San Petersburgo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gusta ^w^.<strong>

**Se que ha sido un capitulo muy breve, pero es que los primeros dos capítulos funcionan mas como una introducción a la vida de nuestros dos protagonistas. Para que conozcan un poco el ambiente y estilo de vida de Rukia y Byakuya antes de conocerse claro esta, muajajaja. El próximo capitulo le toca a Byakuya ;D.**

**Se que hay muchas cosas que quedaron en el aire de la historia de Rukia, como conoció a Ichigo y Renji (y ver mejor como es su relación con ambos), la verdadera relación con su "padre" y el chico "desconocido" en la casa de Ichigo. Pero esas serán cosas que se irán revelando a lo largo de la historia, si ponemos todo al principio pierde la gracia ;D.**

**La historia se orienta en la Rusia Zarista (Zarista viene de la palabra Zar, que eran los monarcas que controlaban toda Rusia) que se da durante casi todo el siglo XIX. En esta historia, para ser mas precisos, se desarrolla por el año 1861, que es cuando el Zar Alejandro II abolía la esclavitud (Aviso desde ahora que el Zar no sera Alejandro, pero tendrá algunos aspectos de su gobierno). En aquella época, pese a las revoluciones industrial y francesa, Rusia aun seguía bastante atrasada. Su principal fuente de producción venia del campo (había pocas industrias), los aristócratas aun tenían mucho poder. Por lo que eras o muy rico o muy pobre, eran pocos los de clase media (Como la familia de Ichigo en esta historia xD). **

**Los seguiré poniendo al día, a medida que la historia avance, de todas maneras se podrán dar una idea de como es el contexto ya que el fic es muy fiel a él.**

**El título del Fic esta en frances "On Ira" significa "Vayamos adelante" y es un tema de la artista Zaz. Es un tema hermoso, se los super recomiendo y si escuchan la letra se darán cuenta que coincidirá muy bien con la historia a medida que avance :D. El título del capitulo es también un tema de música, pero de Despeche Mode que me pareció muy adecuado para el capitulo :D. A pain that I'm used to significa un dolor que estoy acostumbrado.**

**Bueno no los vuelvo mas locos, nos vemos la próxima semana, que ya tendré el segundo capitulo ^w^**


	2. Shark Food

**Bueno, aquí me tiene nuevamente con el capitulo II, je, je, je. Disculpen, la verdad es que tarde mas de lo esperaba, pero es que me resultó un tanto mas difícil escribir sobre Byakuya. Mantener su carácter no es nada sencillo en una historia alternativa, je, je. Estoy haciendo mi mejor de todos modos y espero que el resultado no los decepcione xD.**

**Agradezco**** inmensamente a todos los que leyeron (y espero disfrutado también xD) el capitulo I, especialmente a "RukiaNeeChan", "Hylla" y "azulaill" por sus Review que digan lo que digan siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo :D.**

**Sin muchas mas vueltas los dejo con el capitulo :D**

**- Dialogos**

**"" Pensamientos**

**_Itálica_ sueños**

**La historia original y personajes les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (Si fuera por mi los Kuchikis ya estarían de luna de miel xD), ****solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines lucrativos**

* * *

><p>Capitulo II: Shark Food<p>

Como todas las madrugadas, unas pocas horas antes de la impresión diaria, la oficina del periódico Novosti, chto nuzhno znat' (Новости, что нужно знать, noticias que debes saber) era un lio de papeles y gente yendo de un lado a otro. El trabajo en un periódico siempre requirió mucho trabajo y compromisos de sus miembros sobre todo si se trataba de un diario pequeño como ese, cuyos costos eran sustentados por ellos mismos. Pero las cosas se habían complicado desde que el nuevo Zar había incorporado un nuevo régimen de censura. Por lo general, un diario independiente como ese era pasado por alto por los encargados de revisar que las noticias estuvieras a las expectativas e intereses del Zar, sin embargo cualquier paso en falso podía significar el fin de su labor periodístico o peor aun el fin de sus vidas. Por lo tanto todas las noticias debían de ser revisadas por el director o vicedirector antes de incorporarse a una nueva entrega diaria.

En medio del caos, un joven de cabellos negros y largo hasta los hombros y penetrantes ojos grises entró con suma serenidad, contrastando la latente tensión y nervios del lugar de trabajo. Vestía ropas simples, pero de un cuidado impecable que lo hacía lucir naturalmente majestuoso, con ese mismo aire de refinamiento que lo caracterizaba dejo su valija en su escritorio y se sentó cómodamente en su silla sin prestar atención a sus compañeros de trabajo. Mientras sacaba sus implementos de trabajo un compañero se le acerco palmeando su hombro.

- ¡Hey, Byakuya! Vi tu artículo sobre la venta alimentos en mal estado, estuvo bastante interesante debo decir, no sabía que escribieras tan bien- Comento el joven de cabellos oscuros tirando a violeta y tres largas cicatrices cruzando la parte izquierda del rostro.

- Hisagi, si no leyeras solo artículos de comida y mujeres con poca ropa, sabrías que ese artículo poco muestra de mi verdadero potencial al escribir- Le dijo en tono monótono, aunque una leve molestia mezclada con enojo se podía detectar en sus ojos.

Tragó saliva- Tu siempre tan amistoso, Byakuya- Hizo un mohín y se fue a hablar con toro compañero.

Byakuya siguió con lo suyo, ignorando lo ocurrido, su actitud de hacia solo unos momentos no era porque despreciara a sus compañeros de trabajo sino que algunas de sus hábitos o costumbres le resultaban desagradables. Aunque si debía decir algo positivo de todos ellos, por más que se llevara mejor con uno que con otros, es que sus palabras coincidían con sus acciones cada uno se jugaba la vida por el periódico.

- ¡Byakuya, que bueno que ya estés aquí! Te estaba buscando- Lo llamó un hombre de mediana edad con largo cabello cano y una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

- Buenos días, Ukitake- Saludó cortes, llamándolo por su apellido en señal de respeto- ¿Para que precisaba mi presencia?

- Por favor, acompáñame a mi oficina, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría debatir contigo- Le pidió en todo serio pero amable, era extraño que el hombre mayor se expresara con tal gravedad, por lo que el muchacho lo siguió sin protestar.

Ambos entraron en la habitación continua, que solo contenía un modesto escritorio y varios cajones de oficina llenos de documentos, todo pulcramente ordenado.

- Por favor, toma asiento- Lo invitó viendo que Byakuya solo se quedaba parado junto a la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Con su permiso- Inclinó respetuoso, se sentó y miró fijamente al director de la revista, esperando que diera su sentencia.

Jushirou permaneció callado por unos minutos más, sin apartar la mirada del joven, busco con la mano unas hojas que guardaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Byakuya sabía que Ukitake solo guardaba los documentos de importancia en los cajones del escritorio, por lo que su expectativa creció, algo le decía que su reunión con el director no iba a ser positiva en lo mas mínimo.

- Esta es tu artículo sobre la post guerra de Crimea- Le extendió las hojas- Lamento decirte que no podremos publicarla.

Parecía insensible al darle la noticia, pero Byakuya lo conocía muy bien como para pasar de largo de preocupación y tristeza plasmada en sus ojos. Él conocía al hombre desde que solo era un niño y siempre le dedico tiempos y cuidados al joven como si se tratara de un tutor o familiar cercano. Byakuya le tenía un inmenso cariño y respeto hacia Ukitake, más que el que le tenía a su verdadera familia.

- Si no vas a publicar un artículo que me llevo un gran trabajo de investigación, por lo menos dime porque no lo publicas- Pidió en una total calma.

- Byakuya- Suspiro con cansancio- Se el trabajo que has puesto en este articulo, e lo mucho que te ha costado conseguir esta información- Miro hacia los papeles- Debo decir que es brillante, pero lamento decirte que esto nunca será pasado de largo por la censura…y estaremos en problemas.

- Hemos podido proceder con cierta libertad hasta ahora, la censura siempre nos ha pasado por alto- Argumentó con vehemencia, deseaba con todo su ser poder publicar una breve investigación que podría resultar reveladora para los lectores de su diario.

- Sí, eso es verdad- Se levantó de su asiento, se acerco a su protegido y palmeó su hombro- Pero me temo que este articulo podría tener un impacto inesperado en la población, un impacto al que todavía no están listos para asumir…y nosotros tampoco.

Ukitake se acerco a la ventana para observar los copos de nieve que se amontonaba en su ventana.

- Byakuya, el régimen de este nuevo Zar es muy autoritario y las medidas que está tomando para imponer su poderío son extremas- Se volvió a verlo, sin más deseos de ocultar mas el pesar en su rostro- Tu lo conoces muy bien, sabes que en cuanto tenga una escusa te mandará a la horca.

- Lo sé, Ukitake- Cerro los ojos meditabundo, tratando de contener su odio hacia el hombre que acaba de mencionar- Y con más razón debo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcanza para derrocar esta forma de gobierno despótica.

Jushirou bufó derrotado, al mirar a sus ojos podría decir que el no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, "Habrá crecido mucho, pero sigue siendo el mismo niño terco y temperamental de siempre" Pensó con una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

- Si quieres poner tu cuello al filo, hazlo- Le respondió con desgano- Pero yo no seré participe de esto…tu artículo no se publicará y se acabo esta conversación.

Byakuya se levantó y lejos de sentirse derrotado se dispuso a salir de la habitación con la frente en alto, con la mano en el picaporte, una voz lo llamó seguido de una leve tos.

- Byakuya, cof, cof, cof….- Aunque trató de recomponerse, se expresó solo en un hilo de voz- Ten cuidado cuando vayas a tus reuniones.

Lo miró por encima de su hombro- Gracias, tu también cuídate, Ukitake.

Ukitake se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente y se masajeó la cien en círculos en un intento de disminuir el constante dolor de cabeza. Levantó su mirada por donde el joven se había marchado y vio un pequeño paquete en el estante junto a la puerta que no estaba anteriormente. Curioso se acercó hasta el paquete, y se llevó una grata sorpresa al tratarse de una medicina de excelente calidad para la enfermedad que lo aquejaría toda la vida.

Ay Byakuya, ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a preocuparte mas por ti y menos por los demás?- Murmuró mientras tomaba un poco del brebaje para aliviar su garganta adolorida.

Byakuya a simple vista parecía ser el hombre más frio e indiferente que alguien podría conocer, sin embargo las personas cercanas a él conocían su verdadera naturaleza que ocultaba tras un rostro inmutable y pocas palabras. Esa madrugada Ukitake había sido testigo una vez más de lo mucho que las apariencias engañan.

* * *

><p>Entrada la mañana y después de una leve ejercitación seguido de un baño y desayuno modesto en su diminuto apartamento, Byakuya se dirigió a su trabajo oficial en la biblioteca municipal. Ciertamente eran muchas horas de trabajo, ya que el lugar abría sus puertas a primeras horas de la mañana y cerraba recién a las diez de la noche, y la paga era bastante reducida, pero le bastaba para sus gastos diarios y lo más importante le gustaba su trabajo allí. A veces se volvía un poco extenuante el ordenar tantos libros al final del día, toda la parte administrativa y sin contar que tenía que estar en constante atención de gente que desconocía hasta el titulo de lo que venía a buscar o los rateros que buscaban unas monedas más con billeteras de ancianos o libros caros. Pero el silencio de biblioteca y el acceso a todo ese conocimiento hacia que valiera la pena, hasta en días tranquilos era capaz de ocupar su tiempo en leer algún libro o escribir un artículo para el diario. Además del que subir y bajar constantemente las escaleras de los estantes lo ayudaba a mantenerse en forma.<p>

- ¡Oh, Byakuya! ¡Qué suerte que llegaste temprano! ¡Me moría de frío!- Lo llamo un hombre mayor de unos 20 años más, largo cabello ondulado, ojos grisáceos y abundante barba.

El hombre lo esperaba sentado en los últimos escalones de la entrada con una manda de flores en los hombros y una valija.

Levanto la ceja, inquisitivo- ¿Otra vez te echaron de tu casa?- Preguntó a su compañero de trabajo.

- Je, je, je, ya sabes cómo es Nanao, le agarran esos ataques, ya se le va a pasar- Comentó con una sonrisa boba- Solo serán unos pocos días hasta que me venga a buscar

- Algo habrás hecho- Comentó despectivo el muchacho- Si el inspector pregunta, yo no sé nada de tu estancia aquí, te dejaré quedarte por las noches pero si te atrapan no me meterás en problemas de vuelta- Aclaró algo molesto mientras habría con la llave que el había designado únicamente a él el inspector a cargo de que la biblioteca funcionará como el Zar mandaba.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Gracias muchacho! Sabía que eras el mejor- Exclamó danzante mientras lo zarandeaba del hombro provocando un leve gruñido de advertencia de su parte.

Byakuya odiaba dos cosas de Kyouraku Shunsui, que fuera perezoso y mujeriego, sin embargo había sido gracia a él que había conseguido el trabajo en la biblioteca y pese a sus tonteras su lealtad valía más, podía confiar en su palabra y eso era más que suficiente para Byakuya.

- ¿Cómo va el diario, Byakuya?- Preguntó el mayor, mientras hacían los primeros arreglos de la mañana antes de abrir al público.

El estoico muchacho ni le contesto, por lo general hacia eso cuando no quería hablar de ciertos temas y ciertamente aun estaba algo frustrado porque su artículo no sería publicado.

- Mmm, veo que no muy bien- Prosiguió a cautela, él ya conocía los gestos del muchacho, por lo general se expresaba mas por gestos que por palabras- La censura esta dura muchacho, Ukitake es un hombre sabio, te aseguro que sabe lo que hace- Comentó suponiendo lo que ocurría en las pequeñas oficinas de su amigo de toda la vida.

- Que irónico, trabajo para quien critico por el diario- Comentó despectivo, tratando de cerrar el tema.

- Ten cerca a tus amigos y aun más cerca a tus enemigos- Se rió con entusiasmo, pero al instante esa risa se convirtió en seriedad- Pero no muy cerca Byakuya, al igual que Ukitake no deseo que te pase nada.

- Entonces mejor pongámonos a trabajar, antes de que terminemos los dos en la calle- Y sin darle lugar a replicar, tomó una pila de libro y se fue a colocarlos a la sesión que le correspondían.

* * *

><p>Fue un día relativamente tranquilo, la biblioteca casi vacía además de alguno que otro cliente diario. Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar Kyouraku se ofreció encargarse del resto como agradecimiento de que le diera hospedaje por las próximas noches. Byakuya aceptó gustoso la oferta, aunque ahora se preguntaba que haría durante la próxima hora antes de asistir a otra de sus tantas reuniones clandestinas en el bar mas muerto de la cuidad. Volver a su apartamento sería un pedida de tiempo, en cuanto llegara ya tendría que salir nuevamente, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por el centro.<p>

La zona más concurrida de San Petersburgo tenía una vista muy agradable entrada la noche, los locales cerraban tarde por lo general y las vidrieras iluminaban las calles dando le un cálido resplandor que se le sumaba al dulce aroma que emitían panaderías y lugares de comida. Pero, pese a lo lindo que había para apreciar de las calles, en lo único que Byakuya podía enfocar su atención era en las sucias sabanas esparcidas peo el suelo, los niños ocultos bajo la mesas tratando de manotear algún tipo de alimento, los hombre acostados en camas hechas de cartón a la esquina de un callejón oscuro.

A menudo, a Byakuya la gente con estabilidad económica y social le decía que él veía lo que quería ver y eso es lo que más lo hacía enfadar, porque él no quería ver todas esas cosas sino todo lo contrario. Él no buscaba la ruptura de una forma de gobierno solo por el gusto de hacerlo, él solo buscaba ver un poco de igualdad, de justicia y le enfurecía no ver nada de eso.

Aun podía recordar aquellas tardes de largas lecturas, en que la sola mención de los autores era tabú en su hogar y la voz de su abuelo rezongaba en enojo por las ideas que esos autores franceses metían en la cabeza de su nieto. Él había querido mucho a su abuelo y en su niñez era su modelo a seguir, pero a medida que Byakuya crecía y se volvía mas consiente de los secretos y realidades que rodeaban a su familia, a medida que sus nuevas lecturas le abrían mas la cabeza a nuevos mundos, a nuevas interpretaciones los choques con su abuelo se volvieron inevitables. Su hermano menor no hacía más que alimentar los conflictos entre él y Genrei, a causa de esa envidia y resentimiento que siempre sintió por su habilidoso y siempre preferido hermano mayor. El miedo de su madre siempre la había mantenido al margen de todo conflicto, callada, una simple espectadora. Su padre era el único que había alimentado esa curiosidad y sentido de justicia natural en él, siempre traía nuevos materiales de lectura en sus viajes al exterior y con una sonrisa gentil siempre se disponía resolver los problemas a mejor.

"Así termino…" Pensó amargo. El recuerdo de su querido padre siempre le dejaba un eco de angustia. Sin duda, él y su hijo habían nacido en la familia equivocada y ambos habían pagado el precio, nada más que el de su padre fue mucho mayor que el suyo. Un recuerdo reprimido por un largo tiempo afloró en su mente mientras seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

Flashback:

Un Byakuya de no más de unos 14 años de edad se encontraba subido casi a la cima de un antiguo y alto pino, mientras leía el poema Prometeo de Lord Byron, no muy concentrado en su tarea. La reciente discusión con su abuelo todavía lo tenía algo alterado y no podía concentrarse del todo, a veces después de esas acaloradas discusiones con su pariente le hacían preguntarse cuando había cambiado tanto su relación, de para horas paseado por los jardines de su hogar a no poder estar ni cinco minutos en la misma habitación.

Miro con ansiedad el sol ponerse en el cielo, no tardaría mucho para que mandara unos criados a su búsqueda a asistir otra de las ya insoportables cenas familiares. O las cenas lava cerebros como las había re apodado el adolescente por los discursos militantes de sus parientes que nunca faltaban, hasta su hermano de no más de 11 años se había vuelto adepto a esa, según Byakuya, ridícula práctica.

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó una voz desde abajo.

El muchacho miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad, cortos cabellos oscuros y lacios, ojos grises como los suyos y una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, papa?!- Preguntó algo brisco por el mal humor que lo embargaba.

- ¿¡Qué tal si bajas y chalamos un poco!?

- ¡Sube tú!

La sonrisa de Soujun se ensancho- ¿Vas a hacer subir hasta allá a tu viejo padre?

Byakuya bufó con molestia pero finalmente cedió- De acuerdo, pero toma mi libro así me es más fácil bajar- Le pidió mientras se asomaba mas al borde de la rama para ver mejor al mayor.

- Pásalo- Respondió, levantando los brazos.

- ¿Seguro que lo atraparas?- Levanto una ceja escéptico.

- Je, je, je, jamás correría el riesgo de arruinarte un libro, hijo- Le aseguró divertido.

- Ok, allá va- Se rindió finalmente y le tiró el libro desde donde se encontraba.

Al llegar el libro de forma segura a las manos de Soujun, Byakuya hizo una rápida bajada, tan limpia que ni una sola rama se engancho en su cabello. "Perfeccionista, igual que su abuelo" Pensó entre divertido y triste, deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes entre los hombres más importante en su vida. Sin embargo, él sabía que era inevitable que chocaran ambos tenían personalidades muy fuerte, solo esperaba que en un futuro no pasaran a mayores.

- Si quieres hablar del abuelo ahórrate la palabras, no quiero hablar de él- Aclaró apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo.

- No venía a hablarte de él- Puso una mano en su hombro y lo invitó a caminar por el patio con él- Quería saber que te ha parecido el libro de Voltaire que te traje el otro día.

Los ojos de Byakuya se iluminaron ante la pregunta y por el momento toda bronca y enojo se pasó mientras le contaba apasionado sobre el ensayo como si lo hubiera escrito en carne propia. Después de una larga conversación literaria y con la noche reinando el cielo, un sirviente vino a informarles que la cena ya estaba lista. El semblante de Byakuya cambió de un instante a otro, pese a que con los años se iba cerrando cada vez más, su rostro seguía delatando sus sentimientos. Soujun miro a su hijo frente a frente, tratando de transmitirle un poco de sus sentimientos de comprensión y cariño a través de los ojos, con una conexión que solo podía existir entre padre e hijo.

- Byakuya, nunca pero nunca permitas que los demás determinen tu forma de pensar, lucha siempre por lo que tu creas correcto- Expresó con toda seriedad lo que deseaba desde un principio decir a su hijo- Pueden domar tu cuerpo, pero no tu espíritu, aquellos sin un libre pensamiento no son más que comida para los tiburones, carne de cañón.

Si bien sonaba algo duro, Soujun considero que era el momento adecuado, después de todo Byakuya se encontraba en una edad definitoria en su vida y él quería que su hijo se sintiera libre de elegir su propio camino. Si bien la rebeldía significaba independencia a su edad también significaba sumisión y no quería que Byakuya estuviera atado a las decisiones de los demás, como lo había estado él.

- ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir, Byakuya?- Quiso confirmar al ver que su hijo pertenecía en silencio.

- Si, pa..si Soujun- Le dijo con seguridad.

Soujun sonrió ante la respuesta, lo había llamado por su nombre para demostrarle que los lazos familiares tampoco se interpondrían en sus decisiones propias.

- Mejor vamos a comer antes de que Genrei se enoje- Sugirió regresando a su usual comportamiento.

- Si…- Miró a su padre con una leve sonrisa- Gracias, papa.

Soujun correspondió su gesto, nuevamente en la forma en que lo llamó expreso mucho más de lo que quería decir esa simple palabra.

Fin del Flashback.

Una extraña e inusual sonrisa surco brevemente sus labios, "Moriste como quisiste y viviste cómo pudiste" Pensó con frialdad, tratar las cosas con indiferencia y menosprecio siempre había sido el mejor método para evadir sentimientos de tristeza, impotencia, pero sobretodo de culpa.

Miró la torre de reloj que se alzaba en el centro de la cuidad y que siempre permitía a todos estar al tanto de que su vida corría tan rápido como aquellas enormes agujas. En pocos minutos comenzaba su reunión por lo que se dirigió al bar Daniel's, al encuentro de sus colegas.

Se mantuvo parado frente a las puertas del local unos minutos, cerró los ojos lentamente y los volvió a abrir decidido a seguir su espíritu como su padre le dijo años atrás. Entró, saludó con una leve inclinación al cantinero con aspecto americano y se encaminó a la puerta de atrás donde la mayoría del partido popular ya se encontraba sentados en ronda, listos para discutir por su próximo proceder. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, cada uno en su lugar, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y ojos de igual color se levantó de su asiento y anunció

- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos nuevamente, que empiece otra reunión por el cambio social- Dijo con voz calmada y sedosa, que pese a que era el líder de su grupo siempre a Byakuya le provocaba un nudo en el estomago en desconfianza.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Como dije en el primer capitulo, estos dos primeros capitulos sirvieron como introducción para nuestros dos protagonistas. El primero fue para Rukiki, este fue para Byakushin x3.<strong>

**En el próximo se viene nuestro primer encuentro! así que si se murieron de aburrimiento con los primeros dos capitulos denle una ultima oportunidad al fic con el tercero ;D, que esta historia aun tiene mucho que contar xD.**

**Antes de irme, voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones, como siempre :P**

**Vamos paso a paso xD. El titulo es de una canción de Starsailor, Shark Food, nuevamente me pareció pertinente para el capitulo, así que si tiene oportunidad escúchenla,se los recomiendo ;D.**

**Durante el mandato del Zar Alejando II hubo mucha censura y uno de sus formas de perpetuarse al poder era por medio del control de los mas populares medios de la prensa (en ese momento únicamente en diario o libros) -como ven el pobre Bya-kun no se lleva bien con la censura xD-. Y en cuanto al riesgo de ser ejecutado, en esa época en Rusia no era la gran cosa, ya que lo que dijera el Zar era ley.**

**La guerra de Crimea (llamada asi por desarrollarse mas que nada en la península de Crimea que da al Mar Negro) fue un conflicto bélico entre el imperio Ruso (bajo la dinastía Romanov) y la alianza de Inglaterra, Francia y el imperio otomano. La guerra duro solo 3 años (1853-1856) y el conflicto inicio por temas religiosos (Rusia aun sostenía un Iglesia Católica muy ortodoxa). La derrota de Rusia hizo que el imperio se viera débil a nivel político y militar por lo que no fue de los conflicto mas favorables para la familia del Zar tampoco xD**

**Voltaire fue un escritor francés del siglo XVIII cuyas ideas tuvieron gran influencia en los ideales de la revolución francesa. Lord Byron fue un escritor ingles del siglo XIX, que fue considerado uno de los mas influyentes en el romanticismo europeo, el poema que mencioné Prometeo es muy lindo y tiene una referencia al mito griego (siempre pueden leerlo por internet es muy cortito xD). -Para que sepan mas o menos que andaba leyendo Byakushin xD-**

**Si bien Rusia era una monarquía, por aquella época ya existían partidos políticos que buscaban un cambio político y social, en gran parte debido a la influencia de algunos de los países mas importantes de Europa. El partido Popular era uno de ellos, y fue como el precursor de lo que después fue el conocidisimo partido Socialista en Rusia. Sin embargo en la época en que nos remontamos se trataban de grupo bastante clandestinos y cuyas ideas se desarrollaban con lentitud y su accionar era poco. De no ser así el Zar ya se hubiera encargado de pasarlos por las armas xD. No les cuento mas porque sino voy a Spoliarles muchas cosas xD je, je, je.**

**Ultima cosita para agregar, el nombre Daniel's para el Bar se me ocurrió del popular whisky estadounidense Jack Daniel's que para aquella época ya había sido fundado y se producía en su cuidad de origen Tennesse. no se si llegaría su producción tan rápido a Rusia pero bueno no se puede ser siempre completamente fiel a lo hechos xD.**

**Bueno ahora si no los molesto mas xD, je, je, je hasta la próxima. Actualizare en cuanto pueda ;D**


	3. Sunshine

**Bueno, aquí me tiene, con otro capitulo xD je, je, je. Me he demorado meno esta vez ;D, aunque lamento decirles que me voy de vacaciones una semana, así que tardaré al menos unas dos semanas en terminar el próximo capitulo, je, je, je. Por favor tenganme paciencia xD.**

**Agradezco**** a todos los que leyeron mi aburrido Fic, en especial a Reila Schiffer, Kumikoson4 y Rukia Nee-Chan por los hermosos Review que me ha dejaron, en otra ocasión le contestare cada uno de ellos xD.**

**Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a todos los que dieron Like en mi pagina de facebook "Byaruki", aun no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a los 660 =w=. Gracias a todos, este capitulo va por ustedes! :D**

**- Díalogos**

**"" Pensamientos**

**_Itálica_**** Sueños**

**La historia y personajes originales pertenecen a Tite Kubo (Aunque mataría por sus derechos e.e) solo lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas preámbulos, feliz lectura XD.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo III: Sunshine<p>

Después de una noche angustiosa, Rukia se sentía como nueva, casi como si fuera la mujer más afortunada en toda Rusia. Si algo le había enseñado la calle era evitar la angustia en son de la supervivencia y a disfrutar lo más posible porque nunca se sabía cuando podía atacar alguna enfermedad o época de vacas flacas que llevara a la muerte a los del fondo de la escala social. Había pasado la noche vagando más que nada, solo había dormido un poco a la madrugada en el pórtico de una panadería, antes de que abrieran el negocio, cuando el frío no la matara si no mantenía el cuerpo en movimiento. Muchos niños y ancianos pordioseros morían por la falta de calor corporal y su cuerpo congelado no les permitían mover los músculos para recuperarlo, y Rukia prefería, sin dudar, perder una noche de sueño que dormir eternamente.

El sol se encontraba ya alto en el cielo, escondido detrás de las eternas nubes de nieve. En épocas invernales era casi imposible ver el astro sin unas nubes acompañándolo. Y Rukia decidió que era hora de hacerle una visita a un viejo conocido suyo, después de unas cuantas cuadras divisó el viejo almacén, alejado de la calle central, olvidado por aquellos que no conocen su verdadero mercado. Hoy no iría a robar, hoy disfrutaría de su pequeña ganancia de ayer, se tocó el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón donde llevaba la pulsera que le robó a la aristócrata que la chantajeó en el mercado. "Por mi supervivencia este invierno, espero que me alcance para un abrigo y unas botas…. O por lo menos para el abrigo" Pensó con un temor creciente en su corazón, sin un lugar cálido donde dormir durante las noches iba a ser un invierno difícil para la joven.

Como siempre fuera del local había dos chiquillos barriendo la nieve de la entrada. Al verla llegar, la niña la saludó con la mano silenciosa y un usual sonrojo en su rostro, en cambio el niño gruño levemente y con malos tratos le dijo:

- ¡Ahh, eres tú! ¡ya pensé que eras uno de esos comerciantes altaneros que siempre se llevan mis balones- Dijo con veneno.

- Hola a ti también, Jinta- Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona, acostumbrada al mal humor del chico- Hola Ururu, ¿Cómo vas con las ventas de artesanías?- Preguntó recordando la última vez que había estado por allí.

- Bien- Dijo con simpleza, Rukia asintió para ella más que suficiente, ya que nunca le había sacado más de unos cuantos monosílabos pese a que la conocía desde que era una bebe.

"Como pasa el tiempo…ya estoy vieja" Pensó Rukia recordando brevemente cuando ella solía acompañar a su padre a cambiar cosas robadas por dinero, al igual que ella estaba haciendo ahora. "Lo único que herede de él fue la profesión" Reflexionó con desagrado. Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente.

- ¡Mi querida Rukia! ¿¡Qué te trae por aquí!?- Preguntó un estrafalario hombre que salió del local.

- El pan de cada día, Urahara- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Oh por favor, pasa, pasa- Le dijo con tono cantarín, mientras la empujaba hacia adentro para hacerla pasar.

El rubio de pelo corto, ojos claros, creciente barba, sombrero extraño y ropa siempre arrugada se trataba del contrabandista y traficante de la cuidad. Detrás de ese local polvoriento ocultaba su verdadero negocio, donde compraba y vendía productos de todo tipo, de los más comunes a los más extraños. Cada vez que Rukia venía a venderle algo, el hombre le ofrecía algún producto nuevo que había conseguido en alguna parte remota del mundo, la mitad de las cosas que le ofrecían le eran totalmente desconocidas a la muchacha.

Al llegar a la parte de atrás, el olor a café le inundó las fosas nasales y su estomago le recordó lo hambrienta que estaba y lo mucho que su cuerpo le exigía algo de calor. A diferencia del establecimiento de adelante la atmosfera estaba rodeada por un reconfortante aire caliente que debía de provenir del sótano probablemente, donde se debía de encontrar la caldera. La habitación no estaba deshabitada, un hombre de pelo trenzado y tamaño colosal se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a una mujer de curvas peligrosas, piel oscura y unos ojos pardos que a la luz se veían como un amarillo intenso. Ahora entendía de donde provenía el olor a café, ambos estaban disgustando de uno mientras conversaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos que se habían ocurrido en la cuidad.

- ¡Rukia! ¿Cómo andas? Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí- La saludó con una sonrisa la mujer.

- Es que últimamente no estabas cuando venía, Yoruichi- Le respondió amablemente, aunque la conocía hacia tiempo aun guardaba cierto respeto especial por la morena.

Rukia sabía que provenía de una familia noble de las colonias inglesas en india, sin embargo desconocía el tipo de negocios que mantenía con un contrabandista de tercera como Urahara y el por qué estaba envuelta en ese tipo de negocios sucios gozando de tan buena posición social.

- Hola, Tessai- Saludó al hombre, que se levanto para conseguir una silla para su jefe y su cliente- Gracias- Respondió mientras se sentaba en el asiento que le ofreció el grandote.

- De nada, señorita Rukia- Dijo gentil- ¿Desea un café también?

- ¡Si, por favor!- Respondió con una gran sonrisa, su estomago se retorcía de felicidad.

Después de que Tessai trajo el café para Rukia, que para alegría de ella estaba acompañado por unas galletitas de vainilla, Urahara saco su abanico y oculto su sonrisa ladina, mientras observaba fijamente a la comensal.

- Bueno, bueno, Rukia ¿Qué tienes hoy para mí?- Preguntó en tono jovial y casi infantil que empleaba diariamente.

Rukia le sostuvo la mirada, siempre se preguntó porque usaba ese ridículo abanico cuando el clima en Rusia siempre era frío, pero bueno ese no era el único interrogante que se le había presentado a Rukia sobre Urahara, hacia más de 10 años que lo conocía y el hombre seguía siendo todo un misterio para ella. Tratando de despejar un poco su cabeza y no pensar demasiado en vano, sacó el brazalete de su bolsillo y se lo alcanzó al contrabandista para que lo inspeccionara. El hombre miró con seriedad y pura atención la pulsera, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Yoruichi, la mujer se levantó y le alcanzó su caja de herramientas sin que ni si quiera se lo preguntara. Después de examinar la joya con lupa y todo, la sonrisa de tonto volvió a su rostro.

- Oro autentico, si que tienes buen ojo, Rukia- La felicitó.

- ¿Cuánto vale?- Le preguntó algo brusca, que la felicitara por robar no le hacía ninguna gracias, si robaba era por necesidad no por placer.

- 8 Rublos, aproximadamente- Hizo una pausa- Recuerda que yo me tengo que llevar algo de ganancia.

- De acuerdo, 8 rublos está bien para mí- Acordó Rukia en tono neutro, para ella 8 rublos era una muy buena ganancia pero era conveniente no demostrarlo frente a un comerciante tan perspicaz como Urahara.

- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Tan segura como siempre, por eso siempre me gusta hacer negocios contigo, Rukia!- Masculló feliz mientras revoloteaba a otra habitación para conseguir el dinero.

Eso le dio tiempo a Rukia para terminar su desayuno, bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de Yoruichi. La joven se sentía un poco incomoda, esa mujer siempre había tenido un talento especial para incomodar a la gente, pareciera que no tuviera ningún tipo de pudor al decir y hacer las cosas. Rukia la miró brevemente, formulando una pregunta en sus ojos, la mayor sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

- ¿Tienes novio, Rukia?- Preguntó con suma calma.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó con los ojos como platos y media galletita cayendo de su boca abierta de la sorpresa- ¡No, créeme que es en lo último que puedo pensar ahora mismo!- Respondió una vez que se recompuso de la sorpresa.

- Solo preguntaba, digo ya estás en edad y eres una chica astuta, inteligente y te has puesto bien guapa con los años, no veo cual es el problema- Comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Bueno, tal vez que soy una chica de la calle sin educación, sin hogar y que vive de robar- Dijo cada vez mas sorprendida por las palabras de Yoruichi.

- En india casi todos viven así y consiguen parejas igual, algunos incluso hasta mejoran, porque alguien a quien cuidar- Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, mirando a la chica curiosa, no entendía porque evadía tanto el asunto.

- No creo que sea mi caso…- Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación, Urahara volvió con el dinero.

- Aquí tienes, Rukia- Le entregó los billetes- Invierte sabiamente.

- Gracias- Se guardó el dinero en lo más profundo de su bolsillo y dejo su mano reposar allí, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le robara lo poco que tenía- Y gracias por el café.

Y sin más se marcho del local, sin despedir a nadie.

* * *

><p>La biblioteca estaba tan tranquila y silenciosa como el día anterior, su bibliotecario se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, lo cual se dificultaba un poco con la charlatanería de su compañero de trabajo. Byakuya captaba solo fragmento de la "conversación", así como solo le quedaba algunos fragmentos de la novela de aventuras que leía, su mente estaba en otro lado. En la reunión de ayer dijeron que las reuniones quedarían canceladas por un tiempo por la aparente perdida de dos miembros que fueron descubiertos en actividades sospechosas y mandados a la horca por ello. Si bien ser descubierto como un agitador lo preocupaba, le preocupaba aun más la consigna que los líderes del partido les habían dado.<p>

"Recolecten toda la información personal, política y militar que puedan de las personas más importantes y cercanas al Zar, vayan comunicándola a los otros miembros del grupo, ¿qué clase de pedido es ese?" Se dijo Byakuya algo molesto, para él la idea no era nada prudente, arriesgada, además de complicada. Él no dudaba que más de uno terminaría en la horca por busca ese tipo de información y el que no revelaran que pretendían hacer con esa información lo espantaba aun más. Byakuya tenía información muy valiosa de los más allegados al Zar, sin embargo no pretendía revelar nada hasta que no investigara de qué se trataba toda esa locura.

"No me parece adecuada este medio de combatir a la corona, hay que concientizar a la población, reunir apoyo social, no idear planes suicidas" Pensó molesto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Kyouraku quien estaba a punto de ganarse un terrible golpe en la cara por tirar insistentemente de las mejillas de Byakuya.

- ¿Qué pasa Byakuya?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de gruñón?- Preguntó utilizando un tono exageradamente meloso y todavía tirando de las mejillas del muchacho.

- Kyouraku, suéltame en este mismo instante- Siseó con una voz que le provoco a su compañero un escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

- Ay, ay, Byakuya, pareces preocupado- Cometó aun un tanto latoso pero por lo menos sin ningún contacto físico que podría provocarle una muerte prematura- ¿Es acaso por tu noviecita? Hace rato que no viene por aquí.

Byakuya levantó la ceja por unos segundos, algo confundido, ¿novia? El no tenía ninguna novia.

- No me digas que ya te has olvidado de tu pequeña amiga lectora, con la cual compartes muchos gustos literarios- Se rió con picardía, al ver que los ojos de Byakuya se ampliaban al darse cuenta a quien se refería.

- Es verdad, hace rato que no pasa por aquí- Comentó distraídamente, mas para sí mismo que para Kyouraku.

- ¡Jah! No negaste que fuera tu novia- Bromeó divertido, recibiendo solo una mirada amenazante de respuesta- Tal vez ande ocupada, ya aparecerá- Tomó unos libros- Me voy a guardar estos mejor.

Sin Kyouraku para molestarlo, Byakuya se permitió pensar un poco en la chica que su amigo había traído a colación. La jovencita que Kyouraku describía como su "noviecita" era una joven de no más de 17 años que venía de vez en cuando a leer un libro a la biblioteca, por lo general cuando empezaba con uno no se iba hasta que lo terminaba y si era muy largo al día siguiente se presentaba a primera hora para terminarlo. Por sus vestimentas harapientas Byakuya dedujo que debía de tratarse de una muchacha con pocos recursos y que en parte el establecimiento también debía de servir de refugio del frío.

A simple vista la chica no parecía ser la gran cosa, pero a Byakuya le agradaba, no era molesta como otros visitantes, siempre callada y bien comportada. La concentración y pasión que denotaba en sus ojos al leer un libro era algo que Byakuya apreciaba y respetaba mucho, porque él sentía a misma pasión al realizar tan ancestral y, desde su punto de vista, sagrada actividad. Más de una vez le había pedido que le sugiriera algún libro y siempre que él le daba algún título, ella religiosamente lo tomaba del estante, lo leía y al terminarlo se acercaba hasta el mostrador y con los ojos brillando de emoción le daba las gracias y hasta a veces agregaba que le había gustado mucho, aunque su mismo rostro había delatado su gusto por el libro elegido, él simplemente asentía en cada ocasión. La primera vez lo había sorprendido gratamente, por lo general la gente llegaba segura de lo que buscaba, venía por la sugerencia de algún amigo o familiar o incluso buscaba por su propia cuenta, excepto cuando no recordaban el titulo y él tenía que hacer magia para averiguar de qué libro se trataba con los pocos indicios que le daban de la trama. Byakuya había pensado que sus sugerencias tal vez no fuese de su agrado sin embargo lo había sorprendido nuevamente al darse cuenta que ambos tenían gustos similares cuando de literatura se trataba.

Kyouraku mas de una vez le había insistido que la invite a salir y descubriera si tenían más cosas en común, a lo que Byakuya siempre había respondido con un gruñido. No era que le desagradara la joven, para él era muy hermosa, era algo inusual para ser rusa por su corta estatura y cabello oscuro y muy corto, pero tenía un encanto personal y sus ojos eran simplemente espectaculares un azul violetacio que alucinaban con su color tan inusual y con la intensidad que brillaban. Byakuya sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, se había quedado embobado pensando en la desconocida de la biblioteca porque eso era, solo la había visto unas cuantas veces y no habían hablado más que en esas extrañas veces en que ella se acercaba a su mostrador a agradecerle… no más. No, él no podía pensar en establecer una relación con nadie, sus actividades clandestinas implicaban un gran peligro y no quería involucrar a nadie más en sus problemas, por más que se viera extraño que un joven de 22 años no estableciera ningún tipo de relación con una mujer siendo la edad ideal para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Rukia recorría las calles con una sonrisa rezagante en su rostro, el dinero le había alcanzado para comprarse unas botas y un saco con los cuales sobrellevar el frío e incluso le habían sobrado unos rublos y copecas para comer durante unos días. Sentía que de apoco iba remontando después de su desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con que los parientes de Ichigo se quedarían por una temporada. Ella quería mucho a la familia de Ichigo y no le molestaba vivir en dulce montón con ellos pero había un grave problema, el tío de Ichigo, Kaien Shiba, y antes de tener que compartir habitación con él prefería morir de frio afuera. No quería experimentar otra vez el dolor que había sentido tres años antes.<p>

Despejó su cabeza del tema antes de que la llevaran a malos recuerdos, no quería arruinar su buen humor. Estaba tan contenta por su nuevo abrigo y el dinero suficiente para comer por unos días e incluso darle un poco a Hanatarou, que se sentía con ganas de hacer una actividad diferente y todo. Tenía deseos de leer un poco, una de las mejores cosas que le había enseñado su padre. Le había enseñado a leer pese a su estado económico porque tenía la ferviente idea de que la información era poder y en la "era del papel" sin saber leer no se podía obtener información. A veces era difícil para una chica como ella realizar una actividad como leer cuando tenía que estar constantemente preocupándose por su supervivencia, sin embargo a veces encontraba sus momentos para hacerlo en la biblioteca pública. Cuando leía por un momento se olvidaba de sus problemas, se olvidaba quien era, lo dura que era su vida, y viajaba a otros vidas, otros mundos, se perdida en lo apasionantes de las historias, se identificaba con algunos personajes, vivía con ellos, y en esos momentos, Rukia se sentía relajada y sobretodo feliz.

Por eso hoy, había decidido aprovechar su bien estar temporal para leer un poco, además de que la biblioteca no solo le brindaba un entretenimiento que la hacía muy feliz sino que también le brindaba su amparo en día muy fríos.

"Sin contar al super sexy bibliotecario que te endulza un poco la mirada" Comentó una voz en el fondo de su cabeza. Rukia se sonrojo fuertemente por su "pervertido" pensamiento, no podía negar que el muchacho de la biblioteca le atraía aunque sea un poquito, pero como para no gustarle, él era el tipo de chico que cualquier mujer podría tener un flechazo con solo verlo. Alto, delgado, bien vestido, rasgos delicados pero muy masculinos y una mirada cautivadora, parecía que fuera capaz de mirar a través de uno con esos ojos grises. En conclusión, todo en el lucia impecable, incluso su cabello, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su actitud ya que apenas lo conocía, bueno en realidad apenas hablaba, y por lo poco que lo había visto interactuar con los demás parecía ser muy serio e indiferente.

"Aunque tiene una voz que hace que te derritas de solo escucharlo… ¿¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!?" Suspiró profundamente, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era otro amor platónica fallido. "¡Basta! Solo iré a la biblioteca a tener una agradable tarde de lectura, sin preocupaciones y sin distracciones" Se reafirmó a ella misma mientras que dirigía su rumbo a la biblioteca pública.

* * *

><p>- ¿Quieres que acomode esos libros por ti?<p>

Byakuya se detuvo en el segundo escalón de la escalera del estante y voltio a mirar a su compañero de trabajo. Lo miró fijamente, con los ojos casi como rejillas, desconfiaba de ese inusual ofrecimiento, mas viniendo del hombre que era capaz de permanecer tirado en la plaza dormitando toda una tarde en clima templado.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kyouraku?- Preguntó sin vueltas.

- ¿Por qué piensas que….- Se quedó callado al ver la expresión descreída de su amigo- Está bien, está bien, venía a….informarte algo.

- ¿Informarme?- Preguntó levantando una ceja, pero manteniendo su expresión imperturbable- Algo me dice que no me va a gustar- Murmuró eso ultimo.

- Bueno, es que...je, je, je- Se rascó la cabeza nervioso por la posible reacción del hombre frente suyo- Ayer hablé con Nanao y lucía tan enojada que parecía no perdonarme no importaba el medio posible…

- Ve al punto- Lo interrumpió, empezando a sentirse algo irritado.

Tomó aire- Me voy de vacaciones con Nanao toda la temporada de invierno- Soltó finalmente.

Byakuya lo miró incrédulo- ¿Toda una temporada?- Preguntó con una suavidad que si no fuera por la leve expresión de enojo en su rostro no habría notado la molestia del muchacho.

- Si, en Grecia…- Agregó en tono agudo, esperando los gritos, pero no llegaron sino una cascada de libros en su cabeza- ¡Auch!

Cuando Kyouraku se repuso segundos después del ataque, vio que Byakuya ya estaba volviendo al mostrador.

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó sintiéndose algo mal por darle tremenda noticia y lo peor es que todavía había mas- ¡Me voy mañana!

El bibliotecario nuevamente se detuvo, se voltio lentamente y le dedicó una mirada mortal, que hizo estremecer al mayor que incluso siendo veterano de guerra sintió miedo por su mirada.

- Si vas a dejarme a cargo de esta biblioteca durante más de tres meses, por lo menos ordena esos- Le dijo en una letal calma.

- Piensa el lado positivo, no voy a dormir más en la biblioteca- Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, que al instante Byakuya aplaco con otra mirada que mata- Mejor voy a ordenar.

Y junto los libros del suelo con una increíble velocidad, mientras que pelinegro volvía al mostrador pensando cómo demonios se haría cargo de biblioteca él solo durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Al entrar al lugar, Rukia dirigió una rápida mirada al mostrador, para sorpresa de Rukia el muchacho de la biblioteca no leía un libro como era usual sino que la mirada fijamente. La chica se sonrojó tontamente como doncella de novela rosa y a paso rápido se ocultó detrás de los estantes para buscar un libro y por qué no evitar al bibliotecario guapo, cuyo nombre desconocía incluso.<p>

Byakuya se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña lectora entrar por la puerta, lo distrajo brevemente de su reflexión acerca del asunto con Kyouraku, "Por no llamar plan de asesinato" Pensó con malicia. La observó como asaba por su mostrador a paso rápido, casi se veía nerviosa, "¿Le ocurrirá algo?" Se preguntó ante su actitud sospechosa "se decidió a aparecer justo cuando hablamos de ella con Kyouraku esta mañana…que agradable coincidencia" Se mantuvo serio, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y no se equivocó con su corazonada, ya que a la media hora un grupo de hombres entro a la biblioteca a paso violento, sin ni si quiera prestar atención a los demás o lo ruidoso de sus zapatos, simplemente se adentraron en la zona de libros con una actitud como si se trataran de los dueños de la biblioteca. El ceño de Byakuya se frunció "¿Qué hace aquí la pandilla de Jaggerjack?" Se preguntó al perderlos de vista "Dudo que vengan a culturizarse un poco". Grimmjow Jaggerjack y sus secuaces, o paracitos como Byakuya los había repodado, era un grupo de bandidos que robaban de forma abrupta y poco disimulada tan solo por el gusto de hacerlo, ya que todos provenían de familia influyentes… esa también era la razón por la cual siempre había salidos limpios de todo arresto. Era un grupo de matones que eran felices de golpear gente indefensa y sacar dinero hasta a un ciego indigentes, verlos solo implicaba que habría problemas.

* * *

><p>Rukia se encontraba tranquilamente en la sección de teatro buscando alguna comedia con la cual divertirse un rato y si le gustaba incluso tal vez la pudiera compartir luego con sus amigos. Estaba decidiéndose entre Plauton y Lope de Vega cuando una mano la tomó del hombro con gran fuerza la dio vuelta para luego estrellarla contra los estantes, haciendo vibrar levemente el gran mueble. Un pisca de temor paso por sus cuerpo, hasta que vio al hombre de amenazadora sonrisa, ojos turquesa intenso y levemente maquillados y pelo de igual color alborotados hacia delante apropósito para enfatizar su imagen de chico malo, el miedo paso a ser fastidio.<p>

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Grimmjow?- Le preguntó con evidente enojo.

Ella conocía a Grimmjow hacía tiempo ya, incluso antes de que se convirtiera en un conocido bandido, cuando solo era un amateur y todos sus asaltos terminaban con el dueño echándolo de local a escobazos. Una vez Rukia le había quitado su billetera como escarmiento por actuar como un verdadero patán y desde entonces el pandillero le había tomado rencor, en más de una vez la había interceptado para quitarle dinero o presionarle durante algún "trabajo" para que terminara tras la rejas. Pero en cada una de esas ocasiones Rukia lo había hecho quedar como un novato. Ella sabía que por ás fuerte, rebelde y acompañantes que tuviera no podía superar su experiencia en la calle, "Un idiota que nació en cuna de oro nunca me va a vencer, nunca obtendrás un centavo de mi Grimmjow" Le había dicho una vez desde el tejado de una fabrica en uno de sus tantos escapes exitosos, y así había sido… hasta ahora.

- Tan insolente como siempre, querida Rukia- Se burló con el ceño fruncido pese a la gran sonrisa que lo acompañaba.

Rukia hizo un gesto con las manos- Sabes, podrías robar un cepillo dental de vez en cuando, no te vendría mal.

La chica rió triunfante al escuchar su rugido de enojo ante su comentario. Los seguidores de Grimmjow comenzaron a quejarse y reclamarle su falta de respeto hacia su líder, pero Rukia los ignoró olímpicamente incluso su líder lo hizo, estaba demasiado concentrado en su rival.

- Cuida tu lengua, Rukia, hoy no está el naranjita para cuidarte- Siseó Grimmjow, fortaleciendo su agarre sobre sus hombros- Por cierto, todavía le debo una paliza a ese.

Rukia se rió levemente, ignorando la advertencia del hombre "No puede ser más rencoroso" Pensó divertida. En una ocasión Rukia iba a visitar a Ichigo, cuando se demoró al tener que enfrentarse en otros de esos conflictos callejeros con Grimmjow, el muchacho se había preocupado por su amiga por lo cual la fue a buscar, cuando vio al bandido acercarse amenazante a su amiga fue directo a golpearlo por puro reflejo. La sonrisa de Rukia se ensancho al recordar el moretón que le vio al caminar por la calle al día siguiente.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó, cada vez mas furioso.

- Vamos Grimmjow, ya sabes que conmigo tu teatro de chico rudo no funciona- Lo miró desafiante- Dime a que viniste y ya.

Lanzó un quejido- Te vi saliendo de lo de Urahara, se que estas dulce, así que mejor ve entregándome el dinero.

- Lo gaste en este abrigo- Le respondió con total calma.

- ¡No mientas se que te queda algo!- Su tono se empezó a escuchar por toda la biblioteca, lo que puso en alerta a los dos empleados de ella- ¡No me hagas molerte a palos!

- Inténtalo- Lo retó, su sonrisa nunca dejo sus labios.

Harto de las burlas, Grimmjow levantó su puño listo para propinarle terrible golpe, que sin duda dejaría a cualquiera noqueado considerando los fuertes músculos que tenía en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo la rodilla de Rukia fue más rápida. Su puño se dirigió a su adolorida entrepierna y antes de darle la oportunidad de reaccionar a los otros, Rukia los empujo con el cuerpo a todos contra el otro estante que con el impacto de tantos hombres de gran tamaño cayó irremediablemente contra los otros estantes provocando una reacción en cadena. Rukia hizo una mueca ante el desastre que había provocado, pero no pudo pensar mucho mas, porque un grito de Grimmjow la puso nuevamente alerta.

- ¡No se queden parados ahí como si nada! ¡Agárrenla!- Gritó aun adolorido y con mas ira que nunca.

La menuda chica se largo a correr por la laberíntica y enorme biblioteca con los matones pisándole los talones.

* * *

><p>El pánico se sembró en la biblioteca tras la caída de toda una fila de enormes estanterías. La poca gente que había leyendo en el lobby dejaron su actividad al instante y se fueron corriendo ante un posible ataque militar.<p>

- ¡Kyouraku, ve a cerrar la biblioteca!- Le lanzó las llaves de la puerta delantera mientras se dirigía hacia donde había ocurrido el derrumbamiento- ¡Vendré en breve!

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó inútilmente ya que el muchacho ya había pasado la gran caída de estantes, dirigiéndose a rumbo desconocido.

Se encogió de hombros y sin más se dispuso a cumplir con la orden de su compañero.

"De capitán consagrado, a recibir órdenes de un chico de 22 años, ¡Las vueltas que da la vida!" Pensó divertido, mientras se aseguraba que no quedara nadie en el lugar.

* * *

><p>Rukia corría y corría, pero cada vez se estaba cansando mas y estaba más perdida, no conocía esa parte de la biblioteca, "Por lo menos es seguro que ellos tampoco conocen la biblioteca" Pensó con picardía para aligerar la tensión del momento, esta vez sí que estaba en problemas, no sabía cómo escaparía de la ira de Grimmjow esta vez.<p>

En eso algo le tomó de la mano y la empujó, la muchacha casi se llevó el susto de su vida al ver que un extraño la arrastraba por los pasillos de la biblioteca. Cuando salió de su estupor, trató de liberarse del agarre del extraño, empezó a desesperarse cuando vio que sus intentos eran inútiles.

- ¡Suéltame!- Gritó todavía tratando de librarse del agarre- ¿Qué haces?

- Salvando tu trasero- Dijo el hombre con voz profunda y voltio a verla, con una mirada en reprimenda- Deja de mover tanto la mano y corre más rápido.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos, al reconocer al chico de la biblioteca, sin duda fue una sorpresa para Rukia, era la última persona que se imagino ayudándola en una persecución.

- ¡Ven aquí bastarda!- Gritaba a pocos metros Grimmjow.

- Vamos a cambiar de ruta, distráelo con algo- Le indicó, soltándole la mano para darle más libertad de movimiento.

Rukia asintió, a pesar de que no la podía ver, tomó un gordo libro en medio de la corrida. Observó el libro en sus manos, se trataba del Don Quijote de la Mancha, un libro que le había fascinado.

- Lo siento mucho- Susurró al libro y sin más se lo tiró a su agresor- ¡Aquí tienes a todo un caballero, Grimmjow, seguro que se llevaran muy bien!

El libro pesado libro se estampó en su cara, dándoles algo de ventaja. Rukia siguió a Byakuya hasta una puerta trasera, la cual tardo un poco en abrir ya que estaba cerrada con llave. Si Rukia pensó no podía tener más sorpresas en el día, se equivoco, ya que el joven la tomó de la cintura, cargándola en su hombro, y al atravesar la puerta en lugar de bajar por los escalones salto la baranda para caer directamente en la nieve.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntó mientras la dejaba en el suelo nuevamente.

- Esas escaleras siempre están resbalosas- Contestó con simpleza y Rukia no tardo en ver a qué se refería, a que a los pocos segundos Grimmjow y sus matones estaban rodando por las escaleras al resbalar con el hielo que la cubría - Mejor nos vamos antes de que se levanten de vuelta- La tomó de la mano nuevamente corrieron hasta un parque no muy lejos de allí.

* * *

><p>Seguro de que ya nadie los seguía, Byakuya se detuvo y le dio la cara a Rukia, quien lo miró con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo de mejillas. Él no recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo tan precipitado, cuando los estantes cayeron no le costó trabajo asociar la actitud de la chica con la presencia de Grimmjow.<p>

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme- Su estomago sonó- Creo que mejor me voy a conseguir algo para comer.

El chico se puso frente a ella bloqueándole el paso- No tan rápido, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? ¿Acaso quieres dinero por ayudarme o algo así?- Preguntó extrañada con una ceja levantada.

Bufó ofendido por la conclusión de la menuda joven- No, me estoy refiriendo al tremendo desastre que su problema con Jaggerjack dejo en mi biblioteca- Aclaró algo frío, tratando de controlar sus emociones ante el evidente problema que se le venía encima. La biblioteca era un desastre y su compañero de trabajo se iba mañana durante toda una temporada, Byakuya no tenía idea de cómo arreglaría todo eso para antes de que viniera el inspector.

- Lo siento por eso, pero no fue mi culpa, ese bastardo me iba a dejar plana como hoja de libro- Respondió algo apenada.

- Mi cabeza está en riesgo por eso- Los nervios se empezaban a hacer notar en la leve irritación en su rostro.

- Lo siento por ti, pero ¿qué quieres que haga yo?- Lo miró desconfiada, empezaba a sospechar por donde iba la conversación.

- Compénsalo, trabaja conmigo en la biblioteca hasta que me pagues los daños- Pese a que Byakuya lo dijo con total seriedad, Rukia se largo a reír.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, es broma, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó conteniendo la risa, pero al ver la expresión y el tono que había empleado, su sonrisa decayó- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa!- Exclamó indignada.

- En parte lo fue y te salve de que te atraparan, por lo tanto me debes un favor- Byakuya estaba utilizando todos sus recursos por conseguir algo de ayuda en su trabajo y evitar quedar desempleado por el reciente incidente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que trabajar?- Preguntó aun escéptica a la idea.

- Una temporada y luego eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca- De a poco sentía que iba ganando esa partida.

- Sin paga ¿no?- Dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Si así fuera no me estarías reponiendo nada, yo soy quien se va a hacer cargo de esos arreglos, que no son nada baratos- Le dijo algo molesto- No desbordo de dinero.

- ¡Mucho menos yo!, ¡Vivo en la calle! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que consiga alimento si tengo que trabajar todo el día contigo?!- Gritó con enojo, revelando lo que Byakuya ya sospechaba por su propia cuanta.

La chica vivía en la calle y seguramente vivía de la comida que dejaba los restaurantes o de robar en el mercado cuando los comerciantes no miraban y probablemente su cada no eran más que unas mantas en el sueño. Byakuya evaluó la situación, no podía obligar a una persona que no tenía nada a trabajar sin paga, pero si obtenía algo de ayuda había altas posibilidades de que él también terminará en la calle. Pedirle a Kyouraku que se quedara era una opción poco probable, con su relación pendiendo de un hilo, probablemente preferiría perder el trabajo antes de cancelar su viaje, después de todo su trabajo en la biblioteca era tan solo por un favor a un viejo amigo suyo, a él le sobraba para vivir con su sueldo por los servicios prestados en sus años de juventud en la milicia. "Tú eres una persona muy capaz, dudo que te despidan porque me vaya un tiempito, se que arreglaras este embrollo pronto" Casi podía imaginarse a Kyouraku diciéndole eso con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Las ideas se le acaban y tiempos desesperados, requerían medidas desesperadas "Se que me arrepentiré de esto después" Se dijo algo frustrado.

- Vive conmigo, hasta que termines de pagarme- Le dijo con todo firme, mirándola directo a los ojos- Así no tendrás que preocuparte por conseguir comida y un refugio por las noches.

Rukia quedo tan atónita con la propuesta, que le llevo trabajo procesarla y aun mas responder a ella.

- ¿No serás uno de esos pervertidos que se llevan jóvenes e inocentes mujeres como yo?- Dijo entre un tono serio un tono dramático actuado.

- Me ves cara de pervertido- Le preguntó en un tono tan frío y sarcástico que Rukia estuvo tentada a reírse de su propia travesura, en sus ojos podía denotar que estaba algo ofendido por el comentario- Créeme que lo último que se me ocurría es hacerte algo parecido- Cerró los ojos con fastidio, tratando de tomar control en sus emociones otra vez.

- ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?- Preguntó aun desconfiada, por más que tuviera que trabajar la oferta de pasar toda una temporada en un cálido lugar donde comer y dormir y sin tener que robar sonaba demasiado buena para ser verdad.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos un pacto de sangre?- Preguntó irónico- Soy una persona de palabra y creo que otro en mi lugar ya te estaría llevando a la sede policial.

Rukia suspiro derrotada, tenía un punto y en el fondo de su corazón sentía que podía confiar en las palabras del bibliotecario, sin embargo su cerebro insistía en que su experiencia ya le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie y menos en un desconocido. Al ver que la chica no contestaba, Byakuya tomó la palabra.

- Bien, escucha…- La miró fijamente- Piénsalo y dame una respuesta mañana mismo, si no te apareces y yo llego a perder mi trabajo juro que te buscare a ti y a Jaggerjack por cielo y mar, y les hare la vida imposible- Advirtió tan frío como los inviernos de allí

Y sin más se dirigió a nueva cuenta a la biblioteca, dejando a la chica sin palabras "¿Se está yendo, me está dando la oportunidad para pensar, para escapar? " Se preguntó atónita y se quedo inmóvil por un rato más. Rukia no sabía si el hombre era demasiado estúpido, demasiado inteligente o… "Me está dando un voto de confianza, espera que yo vuelva con una respuesta" Dedujo aun mas impresionada, la idea de aceptar su propuesta se estaba afianzando cada vez más en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Kyouraku miró con algo de culpa al joven mientras lo ayudaba a juntar los libros del piso en pilas. Desde que había vuelto de su extraña salida repentina no había hecho más que juntar libros en silencio, se veía pensativo y había un claro deje de preocupación en sus ojos. "¡¿Cómo no va a estar preocupado, el chico esta en un embrollo y yo lo dejo solo?!" Se dijo con pesar.<p>

- Byakuya, yo lo lamento, de verdad si las cosas no estuvieran tan mal con Nanao yo….- Intentó de explicar pero fue interrumpido.

- Está bien, Kyouraku, no es tu culpa…no es la culpa de nadie, ve tranquilo que podré hacerlo solo- Le aseguró con el mismo tono frío y serio de siempre, pero Kyouraku sabia mas, por más que tratará de disimularlo Byakuya sabía en la mala posición en la que se encontraba.

Hubo otro incomodo silencio

- ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Nanao con las maletas mientras cierro este lugar?- Le sugirió levantándose de su posición en cuclillas.

- Oye, tengo que ayudarte con esto, por lo menos el poco rato que me queda- Le dijo con una mano en pecho, como si jurara que sus intenciones eran las mejores.

- Te lo agradezco Kyouraku, pero yo ya estoy muy cansado y tu también- Le tocó el hombre, en un gesto conciliador- Está bien, ve tranquilo, pero recuerda pasar por aquí a saludarme antes de que te vayas.

- Ufff, no se puede discutir contigo verdad- Le devolvió el gesto dándole unas palmadas en su espalda- Pasaré mañana para despedirte.

Byakuya hizo un gesto de ademan y sin decir más Kyouraku tomó todas sus pertenencias personales y se fue por la puerta. En cuanto se marcho, Byakuya se destenso un poco, ahora que estaba solo no necesitaba retener sus emociones. Estaba muy preocupado, Kyouraku ya no volvería hasta dentro de tres meses y ya no tenía tantas esperanzas de que la joven lectora aceptara su oferta. "Si llego a perder mi empleo, juro por dios que descargare toda mi ira sobre Jaggerjack" Pensó juntando los puños con fuerza. Si bien había amenazado con ir tras ella también, Byakuya sabía en el fondo que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mujer y menos de las condiciones en que vivía esa muchacha, iba en contra de todas sus concepciones. La amenaza no había sido más que un truco para presionarla y que aceptara su descabellada propuesta.

Un punzante dolor se empezó a hacer presente en su cabeza y Byakuya decidió que ya era momento para descansar, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era no poder dormir en la noche por el dolor de cabeza que le producía tanta presión. "Mejor cierro esto, me voy a dormir y mañana pienso que será de mi vida" Se dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien. Sin más, tomó su mochila se la colgó a su hombro, las llaves de la biblioteca y al abrir la puerta fue él quien se llevo una sorpresa.

Con brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, se encontraba la chica que había rescatado esa misma tarde de las garras de Grimmjow. Byakuya permaneció callado, esperando a que ella le dijera lo que vino a decirle.

- Ufff, está bien, acepto tu loca idea de vivir contigo y trabajar para saldar mi deuda- Su tono sonaba molesto, pero la leve sonrisa en su rostro delataba que la idea no le resultaba tan desagradable como ella la hacía sonar- Así que… ¿cerramos trato, Ehhh chico de la biblioteca?

- Byakuya- Aclaró mientras se acercaba a ella lo suficiente para estrellar su mano.

Tomó su mano con fuera- Rukia y creo que seré tu empleada y compañera de cuarto por el resto de la temporada.

- Si de hecho lo serás- Respondió en voz monótona.

"Sé que me arrepentiré de esta locura luego" Tuvieron el mismo pensamiento los dos a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí empiezan los problemas, no es muy recomendable poner en el mismo departamento dos personas con carácter fuerte xD, pero bueno eso es lo que le da emoción xD.<strong>

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no les haya aburrido tanto xD. Este capitulo no me concentre tanto en algunos aspectos sociales como los anteriores, pero es que me focalice en este encuentro en particular y bueno en lo que derivo después que es muy importante para el desarrollo de la trama xD je, je, je. El próximo capitulo se viene cosas un tanto divertidas y bastante impactantes para el fic, así que si algo les interesa pueden quedarse a ver como sigue xD. De a poquito se van revelando personajes nuevos y datos curiosos sobre ellos, si bien los protagonistas son Byakuya y Rukia los otros personajes son muy importantes todos van a ocupar un rol importante en esta historia.**

**Un par de aclaraciones boludas antes de terminar.**

**El rublo y la copeca son la moneda rusa (el rublo vale 100 veces mas que al copeca), si bien parece poco 8 rublos, para la época era mucho xD.**

**India era colonia inglesa en ese momento y los cepillos de dientes existían hace rato xD.**

**Lope de Vega era un escritor español del Siglo de Oro, de la época del Barroco, muy reconocido por su obra literaria principalmente en la poesía y el teatro. Sus tragicomedias son considerados verdaderos clásicos. **

**Plauton un dramaturgo del imperio Romano que escribió muchas comedias bien divertidas, fue uno de los mas reconocidos ahora y en su momento.**

**Don Quijote de la Mancha (cuyo nombre original es mucho mas largo xD) es un libraco, que de seguro deben de conocer xD por su importancia en a historia de la literatura, que esta compuesto por dos partes que abarcan aproximadamente 1000 hojas cada una. Escrito por Miguel Cervantes que también es un autor español del Barroco.**

**El título lo saque de una canción de Keane, "Sunshine". La letra tal vez no pegue tanto con el capitulo como las anteriores, pero tiene un poco que ver xD Como siempre se las recomiendo, porque es muy linda xD**

**No los molesto más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el capitulo IV ;D**


	4. White Shadows

**Ha sido un largo rato desde el último capitulo, pero es que estuve muy perezosa para escribir después de las vacaciones, estoy feliz de haber recuperado el ritmo en estos últimos días sino seguirían esperando xD je, je, je.**

**Afortunadamente para ustedes, hoy ya estoy algo cansada y dejaré de lado mi parloteo habitual xD.**

**Solo agradezco a todos los que hayan leído y siguen leyendo mi Fic y especialmente a Reila Schiffer y Rukia Nee-Cha por seguir alentándome con su reviews xD.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi, Sis, por la el dibujo que hizo del capitulo anterior, te quiero loca xD.**

**- Dialogos**

**"" Pensamientos**

_**Itálica **_**Sueños**

**La historia original y personajes les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (aunque me encantaría tener los derechos de los Kuchikis ;_; en especial Byakuya), solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines lucrativos xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo IV: White Shadows.<span>**

En la biblioteca pública rezongaba un constante martilleo, el silencio sagrado del recinto era perturbado por sonido de la herramienta contra la madera y de vez en cuanto uno que otro insulto.

- La puu….- Se quejó una voz femenina, nuevamente, mientras se chupaba el dedo adolorido.

Ese último insulto estuvo acompañado por un gruñido silencioso a tan solo unos pasos de donde la chica se encontraba. Era tal el eco que se producía en el lugar, que pese a la distancia, la muchacha fue capaz de percibir la queja del hombre que ordenaba libros silencioso, a unos cuantos metros de ella.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema ahora?- Preguntó Rukia molesta, mirando fijamente al bibliotecario.

Byakuya suspiró cansado y se voltio a mirarla sin expresión- ¿Tienes que ser tan ruidosa para trabajar?

- ¿Y tú tienes que ser tan pretensioso?- Se lo quedando mirando unos segundos, hasta que él giró para seguir con su trabajo ignorando olímpicamente a la muchacha. Ese acto, solo incremento su enojo y sus quejas- ¡Por lo menos contéstame lo que te pregunto!

La miró reiteradamente- Tu pregunta fue retórica, no tengo obligación de responderla- Cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse, esa chica tenía la aparente habilidad de hacerle perder los estribos con facilidad.

- ¡No me vengas con tus respuestas inteligentes! No me habré educado, pero no soy tonta tampoco- Apretó con fuerza el martillo y pensó por unos segundos como hacerlo enojar- Para el caso tu pregunta también era retórica, no necesitaba responderte.

- Pero lo hiciste- Entornó los ojos- Problema tuyo.

- Waaa, eres imposible- Gruñó Rukia, dándose la vuelta para seguir reparando uno de los tantos estantes, que se rompió en su conflicto con Grimmjow.

Cada uno prosiguió con su actividad y todo se sumergió en un sórdido silencio, extrañado de que la chica no emitiera más sonidos de dolor y frustración al errar con la instrumento, disimuladamente, Byakuya la espió por el rabillo del ojo. La vio dar unos cuantos golpes certeros al clavo, cuando uno terminó en su pulga repetidamente, pero en vez de dar un grito de protesta se mordía el labio con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de quejarse. El joven no sabía si lo hacía por orgullo o para evitar un nuevo conflicto entre ellos, si algo había aprendido en las pocas horas que habían convivido juntos era que era tan orgullosa y testaruda como él, se negaba a perder cualquier conflicto que surgiera entre ellos.

- No te golpearías, si no sostuvieras los clavos todo el tiempo- Comentó de forma casual, en una forma extraña de darle una ayuda.

- Si no sostuviera los clavos todo el tiempo, quedarían todos chuecos- Bufó molesta, si bien el comentario no había sido ofensivo, su mal humor no ayudaba a mantener una conversación amena con él.

- ¡No se puede tratar contigo!- Subió su tono de voz sorprendiendo a Rukia y a él mismo.

Pasada la sorpresa, Rukia inhaló con fuerza para contestarle, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando entrar a un Kyouraku danzante de felicidad.

- ¡Buenos días, Byakuya! ¿Cómo te va con….- Lo saludó jovial, mientras se iba acercando a saltos, pero calló cuando vio a la inesperada visitante.

- ¡Oh, jovencita! ¿Qué haces por aquí?, no deberías estarlo, la biblioteca está cerrada por….- La miró con más atención, no solo se dio cuenta que se trataba de la chica con la cual burlaba a su compañero, sino que también traía consigo un martillo y algunas magulladuras en su mano que delataban el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Miró a Byakuya muy sorprendido, los ojos abiertos como platos y volvió a fijar su mirada en Rukia, una sonrisa lobuna se formó en su rostro ante la mirada curiosa y confundida de la joven.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, Byakuya ¡Te lo tenías bien guardado, picaron!- Le dijo al bibliotecario mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y le frotaba la cabeza con fuerza.

Byakuya utilizó toda su fuerza y juventud para escaparse de la llave del mayor, y no tardo mucho en vengarse con un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo mareado y adolorido.

- No es lo que te crees, viejo pervertido- Le contestó, acomodando su cabello lo mejor que pudo después del repentino ataque- Ella está respondiendo por los destrozos que hizo…- Hizo una leve pausa por la mirada de enojo que la chica la dedicó, le sorprendió que no hubiera replicado por su comentario- Será tu reemplazo hasta que vuelvas.

- ¡Ahhh, ya veo! Seguro que se la están pasando bien trabajando juntos- Comentó sonriente una vez que se recompuso del golpe.

- ¡Es una pesadilla!- Exclamaron al unísono.

El hombre los miró impresionado, tanto por el comentario como porque lo dijeran al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que empezaron con el pie izquierdo- Susurró Kyouraku, lo cual no escapó a los habidos oídos de la rusa.

- Él vive con el pie izquierdo- Miró desafiante a Byakuya, que no se quedo atrás con el juego de miradas mortales.

- No es como si tú te comportaras como una princesa precisamente- Remató en un tono de siniestra calma.

- Va a ser un calvario vivir contigo todo el invierno- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Lo mismo digo, querida- Siguió la conversación en un dulce e irónico tono.

- ¿¡Qué, qué!? ¿Vivir contigo?- Interrumpió Kyouraku, quien no se había perdido ni el más mínimo detalle del intercambio de esos dos.

- Va a vivir conmigo una temporada, para que pueda ayudarme en la biblioteca- Respondió con simpleza Byakuya, tratando de no dar detalles- Aunque no creo que aguante tanto tiempo- Murmuró eso último.

- Pero…- Quiso seguir preguntando Kyouraku, pero no se lo permitieron.

- La verdad es yo tampoco lo creo- Interrumpió Rukia, no perdiéndose ni una sola palabra que viniera de su boca.

Y en fija mirada rememoraron lo ocurrido la noche anterior, después de que cerraran el trato entre los dos.

...

FlashBack:

No pronunciaron ni una sola palabra en todo el camino al departamento de Byakuya, todo resultaba muy surrealista para ellos. Rukia iba mirando los alrededores atentamente, como tratando de memorizarlos, "Tengo que tener una ruta de escape segura por si hacer algún movimiento raro" Pensó mientras inspeccionaba por billonésima vez al callado joven "¿En qué estará pensando?" Se preguntó al ver su mirada perdida en el camino.

"¿Cómo le digo a la casera que voy a vivir con alguien más por un tiempo?" Se dijo mientras pensaba en su casera, a simple vista parecía ser la persona más dulce y razonable del mundo, pero quien la conociera sabía que una mala noticia para ella significaba, como mínimo, una patada a la calle acompañada por su mejor cara de psicótica. Y, ciertamente, un nuevo inquilino viviendo en su mismo departamento, era un gasto extra de alimentos que brindaba la casa por la misma cuota de alquiler.

Detuvo su tren de pensamientos al llegar a la puerta del edificio, el muchacho permaneció parado frente a la puerta, pensando como pasar el cuarto de su casera en el primer piso sin ser vistos. Rukia se cruzó de brazos impaciente, ya estaba actuando extraño, y el frío y el hambre no ayudaban a su paciencia.

- ¿Vamos a entrar o no?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy pensando como pasar sin que te vea la casera- Respondió en un susurro exasperado, ya bastante tenía con su propio mal humor como para también aguantar el de la chica.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con que me vea?- Continuó la conversación, ofendida por el comentario.

- Que ella está loca por el dinero y de la cabeza, y no se va a tomar bien que tenga que pagar por el plato de comida- Le explicó agitando los brazos, el dolor de cabeza también estaba afectando su juicio.

- Puedo trepar por la ventana- Sugirió compresiva, sabía por Ichigo y Renji lo terribles que podían ser los caseros cuando de dinero se trataba.

- Es el tercer piso, es demasiada altura.

- Oye, no es tan….

Pero antes de que Rukia pudiera terminar con su frase, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura de una alta y esbelta mujer. Byakuya nunca fue tan feliz de ver a Isane Kotetsu, aunque le costaba admitirlo la casera le inspiraba algo de temor.

- Byakuya, ¿Qué haces aquí parado en la…- La joven calló al ver a la chica que lo acompañaba- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó extrañada pero con una sonrisa, Byakuya era el tipo de inquilino que ni si quiera recibía la visita del cartero y era extraño pero gratificante verlo acompañado.

- Después te explico, necesito que me ayudes- Le dijo con voz suave, conocía a Isane, sabía que con buenos tratos siempre se podía contar con su ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda?- La situación se volvía cada vez más extraña.

- Si…- Hizo una pausa pensando bien lo que iba a decir- Ella es mi hermana, Rukia, por unas cuestiones familiares debe quedarse una temporada en San Petersburgo y no tiene dinero ni donde quedarse…

Rukia lo miró extrañado y estaba a punto de repicar, cuando Byakuya le dedicó una rápida mirada de complicidad, a Rukia solo le basto eso para asumir su papel.

- Por favor, señorita, no conozco a nadie más de por aquí, solo tengo a mi querido hermano- Le dijo con voz ahogada, dando una de sus mejores actuaciones, que dejo a Byakuya sorprendido.

- Oh, no, noo…- Lo interrumpió Isane- A mi madre no le gustará nada esto- Su sonrisa desfalleció y su rostro se llenó de preocupación- Te puede llegar a echar y a ti también, Byakuya.

- Lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda, durante el día Rukia me ayudará en la biblioteca ni sentirán su presencia, Unohana no tiene ni porque saber si quiera- Trató de convencerla, pero antes de que ella le contestará, él podía ver en su rostro la respuesta.

- Es muy arriesgado, no puedo ocultarle algo así a mi madre- Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, cada vez parecía más negada en brindarle una ayuda.

Aprovechando la distracción de la inocente joven, Rukia picó a Byakuya en la espalda para llamar su atención, él la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero ella simplemente hizo caso omiso y en puntilla de pie se acercó a su oído.

- ¡Vamos, convéncela!- Le dijo de manera apurada.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? no soy mago- Siseó en respuesta.

- Usa tus encantos, ¿qué acaso nunca sedujiste a una chica?

- ¡Claro que lo hice!- Respondió ofendido.

- Entonces hazlo ahora- Apuntó a la chica que seguía lidiando con la culpa de no poder ayudar a los "hermanos".

- Eso sería bajo- Su ceño se frunció ante la idea de la petisa muchacha.

- Momento desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ¿Quieres ayuda con la biblioteca o no?- Levantó una ceja extrañada, su contestación moralista resultaba casi inocente, por lo menos para ella que no acostumbraba encontrarse con ese tipo de personas.

Byakuya inhaló con fuerza, tenía razón, no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que seducir a la hija de su casera. "Maldito sea Kyouraku, la biblioteca, Grimmjow y esta chica endemoniada" Maldijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa fingida y tomaba las manos de Isane.

- Por favor, se que puedes ayudarnos- La miró directamente a los ojos y frotó sus manos de una forma tan delicada que llevo a la joven a las nubes- No conozco persona más habilidosa e inteligente que tu, no podría pedirle este favor a nadie más, Isane.

Eso había sido todo, la forma en que su grave y profunda voz había pronunciado su nombre lentamente había derribado las ultimas de sus defensas.

- De acuerdo, los ayudaré…pero aun no sé cómo hare para llevarles la comida a ambos- Respondió con un fuerte sonrojo.

- Sé que se te ocurrirá algo- La apuró- Ahora ayúdanos a entrar sin ser vistos.

- Les abriré por la puerta de atrás- Sacó un manojo de llave de su bolsillo e hizo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Ellos simplemente asintieron y dieron la vuelta por un callejón para entrar por la puerta de atrás que daba directo a las escaleras. Una vez que entraron todos, Isane cerró la puerta nuevamente con llave y la quitó del llavero donde llevaba todas las demás.

- Ten, le diré a mi madre que la perdí, así pueden salir sin problema por aquí- Le entregó la llave a Byakuya- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento.

- Gracias, Isane- Iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras, cuando Rukia le consagró una mirada de enojo, increíblemente, aunque apenas se conocieran eran capaces de entenderse con una sola mirada.

Byakuya rodó los ojos ante el pedido silencioso de Rukia y bajo los escalones para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Isane. Rukia se rió levemente al ver la cara de la joven, fue una suerte que no se desmallará en el lugar. Byakuya se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, Rukia rió más fuerte al ver la incomodidad en los ojos de su compañero. "Tal vez, no sea tan terrible" Se dijo mientras subía las escaleras con el "galán" del edificio.

...

La habitación no era la gran cosa, pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para no chocar con los muebles con cada paso que dabas y el baño, bien estrecho, estaba como en una habitación aparte, dividido por una puerta corrediza. El mobiliario no consistía más que en un sofá raido, un cama de una plaza, que lucía muy cómoda a la vista para Rukia, un escritorio con un banco diminuto y un armario adosado a la pared. "Tal vez son los pocos muebles lo que lo hace ver tan grande" Dedujo con una sonrisa, había decidido que si bien no era un palacio era más que suficiente para ella.

Byakuya no dijo nada, dejo que la chica inspeccionara el lugar y se fuera familiarizando con él. Aunque no lo demostrara se sentía algo incomodo, había vivido solo por mucho tiempo ya y visitas no tenía, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas vieran su espacio privado. Lo incomoda, lo hacía sentir expuesto, "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí" Se dijo mentalmente. La vio sonreír ampliamente y mirar con cariño a su cama, leyendo sus intenciones el joven se puso frente a su vista y marco la primera regla en su hogar.

- La cama es mía, tu vas al sillón- Le aclaró con firmeza.

- Jumm, que poco caballero- Le reprochó con los brazos cruzados, aunque era casi seguro que no le cedería la cama por más que fuera una mujer.

- Agradece que tengo una manta y almohada de mas para ti está noche- Le dijo en su tono usual de voz, mientras sacaba dichos objetos de su closet.

Le entregó las cosas para dormir, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la chica- Bueno, al menos eres lo suficientemente decente como para prestarme almohada y manta para dormir- Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, era evidente que lo estaba provocando.

Byakuya rodó los ojos ante el comentario y simplemente se fue a sentar a su escritorio para hacer de las suyas. Rukia suspiró derrotada, por más que le molestará su actitud ya no valía la pena pelear, por lo menos no esas horas de la noche, por lo que simplemente se acomodó en el sofá como pudo. No le llevó más que unos segundos quedarse dormida, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

...

La mañana siguiente la saludó con una fuerte sacudida.

- ¿¡Qué, qué?!- Se levantó toda sobresaltada, agitando los brazos para defenderse de quien la estuviese atacando.

Después del sobresalto inicial, le llevó unos momentos ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se frotó los ojos para poder enfocar mejor su vista y se encontró con su anfitrión quien cerraba los ojos irritado y se sostenía con una mano la nariz.

- Levántate, en un rato tenemos que ir a trabajar- Le dijo en tono monótono, que sonaba algo gracioso por el golpe que le había propinado por error Rukia.

- Ups, lo siento- Se tapó la boca tratando de contener la risa.

Byakuya estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando alguien tocó la puerta, él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó en voz alto para que lo escucharan del otro lado de la puerta, Rukia observaba expectante, después de su pequeña travesía para entrar sin ser vistos anoche, sería una lástima que la casera los haya descubierto al final.

- Soy yo, Byakuya, vengo a traerles el desayuno- Se escuchó la voz de Isane.

Byakuya soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones y fue a abrirle la puerta para darle paso a la joven posadera.

- Buenos días, Byakuya, Rukia- Los saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba al sofá, donde Rukia ya estaba sentada con la misma ropa de ayer (no se la había quitado para dormir), con una bandeja- He conseguido traerles un desayuno para los dos sin que mi madre lo note, si seguimos con esta suerte no creo que haya problema que te quedes una temporada, Rukia- Agregó en tono cantarín.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Isane!- Respondió Rukia emocionada, mientras miraba a las dos humeantes tazas de té y el plato de galletas de la bandeja.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a desayunar, ya que debía racionalizar la comida lo mejor que podía. Solo comía al mediodía para mantenerse con energía el resto del día y de vez en cuando cenaba cuando el hambre no le permitía dormir. Por ello, poder disfrutar de un buen desayuno era casi como una bendición para ella. Sin más se comió una galleta mientras probaba un sorbo de su té, Isane sonrió complacida al verla comer con tanto entusiasmo.

- Gracias, Isane, realmente agradezco el esfuerzo y el riesgo al que te estás ateniendo para poder ayudarnos- El dijo con sinceridad el único hombre en la habitación.

- No es nada, soy feliz de poder ayudar- Se sonrojó levemente y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta- Tengo que seguir repartiendo desayunos, nos vemos chicos.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, los dejó nuevamente solos en el cuarto.

- Es muy gentil de ayudarnos, aun cuando implica un problema para ella- Comentó Rukia, comiéndose otra galletita de un solo mordisco.

Byakuya ignoró el comentario, tomo su té y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio.

- Date un baño, sin ensuciar nada, que nos vamos en unos minutos- Prácticamente le ordenó, dándole siempre la espada- Trata de verte un poco más presentable, ¿Tienes tu propio cepillo de pelo?- Miró brevemente su cabello para enfatizar su punto.

- No sé si te das cuenta, pero no traje nada conmigo anoche- Le respondió con veneno- Tengo que ir a buscar mi cosas a mi refugio.

Suspiró con molestia- Entonces solo báñate, después del trabajo iremos por tus cosas.

Rukia refunfuñó con enojo, ese hombre la hacía rabiar, pero no hizo mucho mas, estaba demasiado contenta con la idea de poder bañarse, después de llenar su estomago con un desayuno caliente, como para seguir discutiendo con él.

Fin del Flashback.

...

Kyouraku los observó mientras se dedicaba miradas de odio y sin poder contenerse mas se echo a reír.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Se rió completamente tentado.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó Byakuya lo más calmo que pudo con toda esa situación.

- Ja, ja, ja, juuu, nada solo que…- Respondió, ya un poco más calmado- Me resulta adorable la forma en que se pelean, parecen dos niños.

Byakuya lo miró con mala cara, definitivamente no le gustaba su respuesta.

- ¡Vamos, Byakuya, no me mires así! ¡Si te hace ver hasta más joven y todo!- Comentó con una sonrisa brillante- Siempre tan serio y sombrío, pareces del grupo de ancianos que me encuentro en las reuniones de veteranos.

Rukia se rió con ganas por el comentario, Byakuya de verdad no actuaba como un joven de su edad. Apenas conocía a Kyouraku, pero sin duda que le caí mucho mejor que el malhumorado con el cual vivía actualmente.

- Piensa lo que quieras- Respondió ya cansado de toda la situación- Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Y sin más, volvió a su posición de trabajo, ignorando olímpicamente a la otras dos personas en la habitación. El ex capitán se acercó a Rukia y le regaló una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas querida?- Le preguntó gentil.

- Rukia, señor- Le respondió con la misma cordialidad.

- Puedes llamarme Kyouraku o Shunsui si prefieres, je, je- La tomó del hombre- Quieres que te ayude con esos estantes antes de que me tenga que ir.

- Claro, se…Kyouraku, de verdad me vendría bien una ayuda con esos malditos clavos- Respondió sin pensarlo un solo momento.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaggerjack caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada de su casa, miraba cada tanto hacia la ventana del segundo piso, donde su madre le peinaba el cabello a su hermana menor. Estaba nervioso, furioso y se estaba quedando sin ideas, los golpes que se había dado el día anterior parecían minúsculos a comparación de su preocupación.<p>

Hacia unos cuantos años, cuando aún era un niño, su padre había muerto, más bien asesinado por un policía que había apuntado mal su arma durante una persecución, hiriendo de muerte a un inocente peatón. Grimmjow no había sido el mismo desde entonces, su ídolo, su modelo a seguir había muerto en manos de la autoridad, desde entonces todo lo que Grimmjow había creído correcto se había ido desmoronando lentamente. Con un par de malas compañías y injusticias que se veía cometer por la autoridad diariamente no le llevó mucho tiempo caer en la delincuencia.

En un principio, sus actos delictivos no habían sido más que una forma de rebelarse a las figuras causantes de la muerte de su padre, pero últimamente habían sido por necesidad. Si bien su padre había sido un hombre exitoso de negocio, al morir su negocio cayó. Su fortuna los había mantenido en la buena vida por un largo rato, sin embargo el dinero se estaba acabando y no tardarían en caer en la bancarrota. En más de una ocasión su tío, uno de los sargentos más reconocidos de la policía y el responsable de que se salvara de la cárcel en cada oportunidad, le había ofrecido un puesto como policía, pero Grimmjow se había negado rotundamente, antes muerto que convertirse en una de esas basuras que abusaban del poder que daba un arma.

Miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, ver a sus gráciles hermana y madre reír a carcajadas por algún chiste que seguro habría de hacer la menor trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Ellas lo eran todo para él y quería darles lo mejor, que nunca les faltara nada, Grimmjow quería seguir dándoles toda esa vida de lujo, que las mantenía alejadas del dolor que implicaba la ausencia de su padre. Por más que no hablaran de ello, él había visto lo mucho que les había dolido perder a la cabeza de la familia, no quería verlas así otra vez y haría lo que fuera para impedirlo.

Ellas no sabían de sus actividades delictivas, aunque por la mira de su hermana podía decir que sospechaba de algo. Era difícil no hacerlo, cuando él no quería revelar a donde ni de que trabajaba, siempre que le preguntaban cambiaba el tema a la primera oportunidad. Su madre seguro que también tenía su dudas, pero ella parecía negada a creer que su querido bebe cometiera algún crimen.

Últimamente andaban algo demorados con los impuestos al Zar lo que implicaba un problema para ellos, ya que las "ratas" del palacio como Grimmjow los llamaba, siempre estaban alertas y listos a desalojar a una familia de mucho capital.

"Necesito conseguir mucho dinero urgente" Pensó mientras se mordía las uñas con exasperación, ya había mandado a uno de sus secuaces a buscar un pez gordo que le diera un buen trabajo con el cual cubrir su deuda. Sonrió complacido al ver a Di Roy Linker con una hoja en la mano, lo bueno del mundo de las sombras es que siempre había un trabajo bien pagado del cual disponer.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Aquí tengo la dirección de un trabajo con muy buena oferta! Y no se ve muy difícil- Le dijo Di Roy con el aliento entrecortado por la corrida que tuvo que hacer hasta allá- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a la reunión?

- No, iré yo mismo- Respondió tosco, mientras se revisaba una última vez la dirección ante de guardársela en el bolsillo de su chaleco de cuero.

Observó una última vez a la ventaba, que ahora se encontraba vacía. "Nel, mama, no se preocupen…yo las cuidare de todo mal" Se dijo antes de irse a hacer negocios.

* * *

><p>- ¿Protesta en Moscú?- Preguntó indignado.<p>

- Si, los trabajadores de una fábrica, incluso llegaron a matar al que la dirigía antes de que la policía llegara a intervenir, mi majestad- Dijo el empleado arrodillado a unos cuantos metros frente a él.

- ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?- Su rostro y voz denotaban disgusto e ira.

- Algunos murieron en la redada, el restos se encuentran encarcelados en la capital- Levantó su mirada al noble- Haga su voluntad su majestad.

El Zar de Rusia se quedó pensativo, su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha que descansaba en su trono, como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que requería de concentración para analizar asuntos importantes.

- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado el resto de la población a la noticia?- Preguntó con cautela, algo le decía que no le iba gustar la respuesta.

Tragó en seco- Mas enojados que temerosos…su majestad- Respondió dudoso, traer las malas noticias al Zar siempre implicaba un peligro. Por suerte, para el siervo, no fue más que un tazón de frutas que el Zar tenía junto a su trono.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente?! ¡¿Cuando se les dio por oponerse a las leyes naturales de la vida?!- Se levantó a los gritos después de revolear su merienda, respiró con fuerza un par de veces a causa de la repentina euforia que le causó su enojo.

Su siervo permaneció en silencio, mientras el trataba de calmar su ira, se revolvió sus ya rebeldes cabellos rosado, ese era el gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Sus pensamientos repentinamente desviaron al color de su cabello, evidentemente no era su color natural si no uno de los tantos trucos que había inventado la sociedad moderna para hacer lucir a la gente más extraño de lo que ya lucia. El se había teñido porque pensaba que el color negro era monótono y aburrido, él era vibrante y destacado, por lo tanto necesitaba un color que fuera con él. A cualquier otro lo hubieran clasificado de loco por llevar ese color de pelo, pero él era el Zar y todo lo que él hiciera estaba bien y negarlo era pedir a gritos la horca. Se rió con malicia, eso era lo que le encantaba del poder, el moldeaba el mundo a su gusto y su sola palabra se volvía tangible. Toda su infancia su abuelo le había enseñado acerca de la templanza y la responsabilidad que conllevaba una nación, y una tan grande como Rusia ni más ni menos, pero eso era aburrido, le quitaba toda la diversión. Él no iba a ser tan tonto para caer en la monotonía de su abuelo, ni en la estupidez de su hermano, quien había desaparecido después de rechazar su puesto como Zar. Por primera vez en la historia, el puesto no había recaigo en el primogénito. "Yo estaba destinado a este puesto" Pensó con deleite y no pudo contener otra breve carcajada "Mmmmm….lo estoy pensando demasiado, yo soy el Zar y ningún grupo de pobretones va pasar por encima de mi autoridad"

- ¡Transmite las ordenes a Moscú!- Exclamó de repente, haciendo sobresaltar al mensajero de la corona- Manden a ejecutar a todos los responsables de esa protesta y que sea en la plaza pública...quiero que quede bien claro quién tiene la palabra aquí- Dijo en tono lúgubre, casi siniestro.

- ¡Sí, mi majestad!- Sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda.

- Y declara toque de queda en el resto de las ciudades, ¡en el campo incluso!- Alzó los brazos en énfasis- No quiero ni una sola rata pululando por la calle durante la noche…todo el que se atreva a transgredir tal norma, será brutalmente castigado en el instante.

- Si señor…- Su voz era un hilo ya, el toque de queda siempre había sido el pie a un terrorismo de estado- ¿Está seguro que es la mejor idea?, hay tiempo para que tome la decisión, los hombres no irán a ninguna parte.

- ¿Te las das de consejero?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué tal si te mando a la ejecución junto con ellos?

El hombre se quedo inmóvil, sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se helaba, "Mi bocaza me ha condenado" Fue su pensamiento del momento.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- El gobernante se rió con entusiasmo al ver la reacción del mensajero, la risa del Zar no había hecho más que alimenta el malestar de su cuerpo- ¿Ves? El miedo paraliza, por eso es la mejor solución a cualquier tipo de revuelta- Su sonrisa se desvaneció- Ve a dar el aviso, antes de que de verdad te mande a fusilar.

- ¡Si, si, si mi señor, gracias!- Respondió como pudo y después de una reverencia salió a las corridas de la habitación.

Al retirarse se acercó hasta uno de sus ventanales y miró afuera, donde se podía ver la cuidad desde no muy lejos. Sonrió al ver el rojo del atardecer reflejarse sutilmente sobre San Petersburgo, "Teñiré Rusia de rojo de ser necesario" El pensamiento ensanchó su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La biblioteca se había sumergido en un largo silencio que había durado toda la tarde después de que Kyouraku partiera para tomar su tren. Rukia se había perfeccionado tanto con la práctica y los consejos de Kyouraku a lo largo del día que hasta había disminuido el repiqueteo del metal contra la madera, y Byakuya ya había ordenado una gran cantidad de libros. A la muchacha le sorprendió la memoria y conocimiento del joven para ordenar libros sin necesidad de mirar un registro si quiera, era como si conociera cada libro de cada estate de la biblioteca. "¡Y su concentración!" Pensó mientras lo inspecciono levemente. En las última horas, lo único que había hecho ese hombre era trabajar, solo había interrumpido unos minutos para conseguirles unos sándwichs para comer durante el mediodía. Ella, si bien había tenido una larga jornada, cada tanto se dispersaba un rato y se sentaba y miraba la estética del lugar, pero él en ningún momento había apartado su mirada de los incontables libros a su alrededor y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. No habían halando desde su pequeña discusión frente a Kyouraku, no era el tipo más agradable para conversar y sus conversaciones siempre estaban más cercanas a la discusión pero…"Es mejor que este silencio de sepulcro" Pensó con disgusto. Lo volteó a ver de vuelta con la esperanza de que al menos criticara lo mal que trabajaba pero no ocurrió, suspiro derrotada y volvió a tomar su martillo para seguir con lo suyo, cuando sintió una pulsada de dolor en la mano que le obligó a soltar el martillo. Se masajeó suavemente la mano para calmar el agudo dolor, las horas de trabajo y los golpes que se había dado durante la mañana le estaban cobrando factura.<p>

Byakuya suspiró silenciosamente, la había observado de vez en cuando en el transcurso de las horas y estaba feliz de lo silencioso y eficaz de su trabajo, pero había visto que a lo largo de la última hora había estado más dispersa y su trabajo se había ralentizado. Miró la hora, ya eran pasadas las 20, hacia más de 12 horas que estaban trabajando, no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, ya eran demasiadas horas seguidas de trabajo, ya se sentía como explotador. Se levantó y se aproximó hasta Rukia, levantó el martillo del suelo y le tocó el hombro haciéndola sobre saltar, ni si quiera lo oyó acercarse.

- Toma tu saco, ya nos vamos a casa- Y sin dale tiempo a responder se dirigió al mostrador para tomar las llaves y apagar las velas del lugar.

Rukia suspiró aliviada y se puso su saco lo mejor que pudo, el dolor en sus manos seguía presente. Caminaron en mutismo hacia el departamento y nuevamente Rukia sintió esa necesidad imperiosa de escuchar la voz de otro ser humano, que no fuera el bullicio de la calle.

- Y…. ¿Vamos a cenar?- Trató de iniciar una conversación, aunque mentalmente se regañó por tan estúpida pregunta.

Él la examino brevemente, como tratando de indagar la razón por la cual hizo tal pregunta- Isane nos servirá la cena cuando lleguemos…- Contestó en tono calmo.

- Ahh, ok….- Rukia se quedo satisfecha con la respuesta, no había sido la mejor "conversación" que había tenido en su vida, pero por lo menos no habían iniciado una pelea o burlado de su estúpida pregunta o ni contestado a ella.

"Se ve un poco más humano" Reflexionó mientras lo observaba "¿Sera que está cansado?"Se quedó pensando unos minutos cuando recordó algo.

- ¡Hanatarou!- Gritó exaltada, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran en seco.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunt´´o Byakuya con una chispa de curiosidad ante el sobresalto, por unos segundos, llegó a considera que se había perdido la poca cordura que tenía.

- Es que…- Hizo una pausa pensando cómo explicarle a un extraño que mantenía a un joven siendo pobre- Hay un chico al que le paso algo de comida y presto refugio de vez en cuando.

Pese a su increíble habilidad de mantener siempre el semblante sereno e impasible, no pudo evitar que su rostro delatara su sorpresa.

- Es decir, ¿qué cuidas de otro chico pobre?- Preguntó para asegurar que había entendido bien.

- Básicamente si…- Dijo algo nerviosa, tenía que desviar el tema antes de que le preguntara como es que conseguía los recursos para hacerlo- Y hace como dos días que no le llevo nada, ¡así que debe estar hambriento!

- Ya veo…- Su calma de a poco volvía a tu temple, pero en su interior no dejaba de sentir sorpresa por el reciente descubrimiento.

- Así que, iré a llevarle algo de comer y nos vemos en el departamento- Le anunció con apuro, a punto de salir corriendo, cuando el hombre la tomó de la muñeca.

- ¿Y cómo piensas entrar sin llave?- Le cuestionó con algo de diversión en su tono de voz. La chica se quedo sin palabras- Yo te acompaño.

"De verdad le hizo mal tanto trabajo" Se dijo mientas lo observaba boquiabierta, pensó que dada su urgencia la dejaría durmiendo en la calle ese día o que le sugeriría de ir en otro momento, lo último que le paso por la cabeza era que se decidiría a acompañarla, pero al parecer el bibliotecario no era tan frío e indiferente como aparentaba.

- De acuerdo, pero mira que no es un barrio muy lindo- Comentó con una sonrisa divertida, que aumentó al ver su ceño fruncirse.

- Yo no soy un señorito quisquilloso de corte, he estado en todo tipo de barrios- Dijo algo molesto, había tocado una fibra sensible.

- Oye, tranquilo Byakuya, era una broma, je, je- Le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo mientras reía un poco más.

Soltó un bufido, le molestaba lo fácil que esa chica podía hacerle perder su postura de fría y sin emociones con sus atrevimientos- Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- Tenía que ver eso con sus propios ojos.

- Tienes razón, andando- Dijo alegre, la visita a su protegido le había subido en gran medida su estado de ánimo.

* * *

><p>Poco antes de llegar a los suburbios se detuvieron en una panadería que ya estaba cerrando, por lo general mientras más alejado estuviera el negocio, más barata era su mercancía.<p>

- No creo que nos abran- Comentó Byakuya que al intentar de abrir la puerta ya cerrada.

- Relájate un poco, chico libro, si yo te digo que lo harán es que lo harán- Le respondió mientras tocaba la puerta. Byakuya la miró con enojo por el nuevo apodo.

Segundos después una joven de no más años que Rukia, de cabellos lagos de un rubio anaranjado y grandes pechos, se arrimó a la puerta y esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver a la petisa muchacha. Segundos después abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!- La saludó, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que por poco le sacó el aire.

Byakuya hizo una mueca al ver como su compañera de cuarto parecía estar a punto de morir ahogada por esa enorme delantera de la panadera.

- Señorita, creo que debería soltar a Rukia- Intervinó al ver que la chica apenas respondía ya.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Se alejó al instante, dejando que recuperara el aliento- ¡Lo siento tanto, Rukia!... es que hace mucho que no te veía- Continuó apenada.

- No hay….problema- Respondió dificultosa, aun le falta el aire- También te extrañé, Orihime.

La rubia sonrió y se percato de la presencia del desconocido que acompañaba a su amiga.

- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó, mirando al apuesto extraño con más atención- Es muy lindo- Le susurró eso ultimo a la morena, haciéndola sonrojar sutilmente.

- Es una larga historia, prometo venir a contártela otro día con más tiempo, ¿todavía tienes lo que no se vendió en el día?- Preguntó esperanzada.

- Estaba a punto de dársela al borracho de la esquina, ¿lo quieres?

- Con la mitad estaría bien, es solo para Hanatarou y el borracho también debe de comer- Respondió divertida, haciendo reír a la otra chica.

- Je, je, je, de acuerdo, ahora te lo traeré- Y corrió hacia la parte de atrás del local.

Byakuya expresó un gesto de molestia una vez que la chica se marchó, esa chica era algo irritante, su voz era muy chillona y su actitud demasiado efusiva para el gusto del joven. Rukia no era santa de su devoción, pero en ese momento agradecía que fuera ella con quien estuviera compartiendo su hogar. Lo pensó por unos instantes y notó algo que no se había percatado antes, Rukia tenía la voz mucho más grave que el resto de las chicas. Otra peculiaridad que llamó gratamente la atención de Byakuya, sin duda era una cualidad positiva para él, prefería mil veces la voz de Rukia a la de esa panadera o cualquier otra chica de su edad.

- ¿De dónde la conoces?- Le preguntó curioso.

- Es amiga de un muy bien amigo mío, se conocieron en un curso de primeros auxilio y un día nos presentó- Le explicó con una sonrisa, la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera él quien iniciara la conversación esta vez.

- ¡Aquí está las sobras!- Gritó la joven, entrando a la habitación con un paquete en manos- Están muy ricas, ya que hoy la cocina estuvo particularmente buena.

- Gracias, Orihime- Le dio un agrazo a medias, ya que llevaba la comida con ella y le brindó una sonrisa- No te molesto mas, debes estar cansada y ya tienes que cerrar.

- ¡Sí! ¡Vuelve cuando quieras, Rukia!- La saludó con las manos mientras al veía salir de su tienda.

* * *

><p>El resto de las cuadras las recorrieron a gran velocidad, querían apurar el paso, la verdad es que ya era tarde y habían tenido un día agotador. Byakuya la siguió en todo momento, hasta que se adentraron a un callejón oscuro donde se veía la luz de un fuego al fondo. Agradecía la oscuridad del lugar que le ayudaba a ocultar su cara de sorpresa, para tratarse de una vivienda precaria debía admitir que estaba muy bien improvisada, construida a base de pedazos de muebles destrozados, telas viejas, y desechos metálicos de fabrica. En la puerta un joven de 12, 13, no más, trataba de calentarse lo mejor posible con un fuego que había prendido fuera de la tienda. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su proveedora y protectora.<p>

- ¡Rukia!- Corrió a saludarla, ignorando todos los tropiezos que dio con las ollas que estaban en su camino. La joven lo recibió con brazos abiertos- ¡Estaba preocupado! Tu siempre avisas cuando te vas por un largo tiempo.

- Je, je, je, bueno si- Rompió el abrazo para poder verlo de frente- Han surgido un par de cosas y se me ha complicado un poco- Le regaló una sonrisa maternal

- Entiendo, lo importante es que estas aquí- Le devolvió el gesto.

Byakuya miró mudo la escena, estaba conmovido, sabía de que entre los más pobres había cierta cooperación, pero también una competencia por la supervivencia. Pero el caso de Rukia, era increíble, un caso casi altruista, la muchacha sin ninguna posesión, que a duras penas podía afrontar sus propios problemas había puesto a un desamparado bajo su cuidado que no era menos. El chico estaba flaco pero no desnutrido y tenía un techo en el cual resguardarse, ¿Podía pedirle más?

"Esta chica…" Su rostro era indescifrable, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos producto de tan peculiar mujer que preguntaba por el bien estar de un chico, como si fuera su madre, del cual le llevaba pocos años de diferencia. Era esperanzador, emotivo, admirable y hasta cómico ver como ella lo golpeaba en la cabeza por alguna estupidez que cometió durante su ausencia. Todo resultaba muy inspirador para él y su lado periodístico, su lado de escritor, se sintió deseoso por escribir acerca de ese encuentro que parecía fuera de la aplastante realidad, la cruda realidad que llevaba a las personas matarse por poder y dinero.

El tiempo pasó volando y la enorme torre del reloj ya anunciaba las once en un lejano repiqueteo. Rukia volvió a ver a Byakuya, quien asintió a la pregunta de sus ojos.

- Hanatarou, ya me tengo que ir, vendré los días que pueda para traerte alimento y lo que necesitas, trata de no meterte en problemas y si los chicos de la otra esquina te molestan ya sabes donde golpearlos- El chico asintió obediente- Bien, adiós, Hanatarou- Se dieron un rápido abrazo fraternal y Rukia se unió a Byakuya que ya se había delatando y estaba saliendo del callejón.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando recordó algo- ¡Espera!- Se volteó a mirarla o eso le pareció no podía distinguir bien con la oscuridad, por lo menos se había detenido, que era lo importante- Tomaré algunas cosas.

Rukia se metió dentro de la tienda y en bolso de tela gastado, metió su otra muda de ropa, la única que tenía además de la que llevaba puesta y algunos artículos personales como un cepillo, peine, entre otras cosas. Salió de la tienda a velocidad flash, una vez que lo alcanzó y las luces de los faros los alumbraban una vez más, Rukia pudo ver, muy a su sorpresa y deleite, una muy pequeña sonrisa cruzando la comisura de los labios del bibliotecario.

- ¡Vaya, no quiero saber qué tipo de milagro ha pasado para que sonrieras!- Comentó sarcástica.

- Je, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy de no estar en los zapatos de ese chico- Le siguió el juego.

Rukia no se molestó, ni comenzó una discusión por el comentario de Byakuya, sino que rió. "Tal vez tiene un poco de razón esta vez" Pensó divertida, recordando todos los consejos y advertencias que le dio a Hanatarou apenas unos minutos atrás.

* * *

><p>Ya eran pasadas las 20 y Grimmjow ya estaba impaciente, por un lado por conseguir esa maldito trabajo de una vez y por el otro lado estaba impaciente por llegar a su casa, hacia un rato había visto pasar a unos cuantos diarios anunciando que esa noche se inauguraba un nuevo toque de queda y ciertamente no quería andar por la calle cuando eso pasara. Toque de queda significaba una intervención militar gubernamental y eso ya estaba muy fuera de su liga, "Valoro mi vida, gracias" Pensó para sí mismo.<p>

En eso tres hombre vestidos de traje blanco entraron al bar, dirigiéndose directo a la mesa de Grimmjow, sentándose sin preguntar. "Vaya que estos tipos son disimulados" Pensó irónico, al verlos con ese aspecto tan elegante y llamativo, mas en un taberna que no era de alta clase precisamente.

- Tú debes ser Grimmjow, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el castaño de pelo peinado hacia atrás y ojos marrones penetrantes.

- Si- Respondió secamente. El hombre iba a seguir hablando pero bandido lo interrumpió- Vayamos al punto, nada de vueltas, ni presentaciones, solo quiero saber que tengo que hacer y cuanto dinero ganare por ello.

El hombre que habló primero y que parecía ser el líder, sonrió complacido. Le hizo un gesto al alvino junto a él de ojos achinados y sonrisa siniestra, y este saco una foto de su bolsillo, posándola en la mesa, frente a al azulado.

Grimmjow exhaló sorprendido al reconocer al hombre de la foto, era una verdadera casualidad, ya que lo había visto por primera vez de casualidad el día de ayer. Era el que ayudo ayer a Rukia escapar, el sujeto que trabajaba de la biblioteca pública. Levanto un ceja extrañado, que podrían querer esos tipos con un simple bibliotecario.

- ¿Qué quieren que le haga con este tipo?- Preguntó algo molesto, se estaba inquietando, había algo que no le gustaba de esos tipos tan raros.

- Queremos que lo vigiles- Respondió el castaño con sencillez- Quiero saber a dónde va, con quién está, qué hace en su tiempo libre, todo lo que se pueda y cuando mi socio, Gin- Señaló al siniestro personaje a su lado- Te contacte, vendrás aquí mismo a informarme todo lo que sepas.

- ¿Cuánto?- La misión se veía sencilla, pero aun así estaba algo escéptico a esos tipos.

- 500 rublos- Dijo con una sonrisa segura el líder, sabía que nadie podría resistirse a una cifra tan jugosa.

Grimmjow suspiró con cansancio, la paga era muy buena, por más que no le gustara esos tipos o espiar a la gente para el caso, no le quedaban muchas opciones, no iba a conseguir una oferta así en ningún otro lado y necesitaba ese dinero.

- Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué tipo de beneficio les podría traer saber la vida de un simple bibliotecario?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso que te importa a ti, tu deber es únicamente seguir las ordenes del señor Aizen- Le contestó molesto el morocho que parecía ser ciego por las vendas e sus ojos y el bastón en mano.

- Tousen- Le llamó la atención su líder- Es tu decisión, Grimmjow, tómalo o déjalo, menos pregunta Dios más perdona.

Jaggerjack permaneció en silencio, con ese refrán le había dicho todo, no iban a dar razones, ellos solo buscaban un chivo expiatorio, lo que hicieran con esa información después quedaba fuera de su jurisdicción. Además, el no era juez de nadie, por más que le desagradaran esos tipos, trabajo era trabajo y el dinero era el dinero.

- De acuerdo, acepto- Dijo sin más, a lo que Aizen le ofreció la mano, que tomó no muy amistoso.

- Perfecto, puedes empezar mañana si quieres, pero que no se te escape ni un detalle- Sonrió mientras se ponía nuevamente su galera y se levantaba del asiento.

Grimmjow asintió con fastidio y Aizen le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

- No te diré porque, pero tal vez te sorprenda lo mucho que puedo hacer con los datos de ese simple bibliotecario- Dijo con una sonrisa maligna y Grimmjow lo miró con sorpresa, un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda sin duda no quisiera estar en el camino de ese hombre y sus espeluznantes socios.

"Pobre de ti, bibliotecario" Pensó mientras daba un último sorbo de su cerveza antes de partir hacia su hogar.

* * *

><p>Rukia se recostó felizmente llena en el sillón, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tanto en un mismo día, más bien no recordaba la última vez que había comido así de bien. Había oportunidades en que Ichigo la invitaba a su casa, en que la cena abundaba y había comido hasta reventar, pero en general cuando Ichigo la invitaba a comer el resto del día lo pasaba en hambruna. Nunca había pasado con lo Kurosakis mas que una tarde o una noche, nunca había tenido la confianza o el descaro suficiente para aceptar su oferta de vivir con ellos un tiempo, bueno así fue hasta ese invierno en que Ichigo le había insistido lo suficiente para convencerla. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta al aceptar la invitación era el extraño giro que darían los acontecimientos, que en lugar de terminar viviendo con Ichigo una temporada, terminó viviendo con el casi desconocido bibliotecario.<p>

"Ichigo…a él también no lo veo hace unos días, tal vez tenga que ir a verlo antes de que se preocupe…a Renji también" Pensó distraída, se había dado cuenta que le habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo los últimos dos días que se había olvidado completamente de sus amigos "Seguramente ya se unieron en una búsqueda psicópata y me deben estar buscando en los lugares menos pensados" Se dijo divertida. Recordó la última vez que había desaparecido unos días para conseguir una medicina a menor precio en la frontera y sus alocados amigos la habían buscado en tachos de basura, cornisas y ¡hasta en la comisaria! Una ladronas de ricos en una comisaria, ese si era un buen chiste.

Miró a su compañero de cuarto, no había parado de escribir y revisar en viejos diarios y libros desde que habían llegado. Se preguntó que lo que lo tenía tan concentrado horas y horas frente al escritorio. Se levantó para preparase para ir a dormir, pero un dolor en la mano la retuvo en su lugar, aun le dolían los músculos de la mano por los golpes y el esfuerzo.

- Condenado martillo- Murmuró para sí misma.

Segundos después Rukia lo vio levantarse de su asiento e ir al armario, casi se había metido dentro del mueble y ella se preguntó si estaba en buscando algo. Se lo quedó mirando, aunque no sabía si lo miraba por aburrimiento o para distraerse del dolor de sus manos. Después de un largo rato, cerro el armario y se acerco hasta donde estaba ella, llevaba lo que parecía ser un ungüento.

Se sentó en el espacio libre del sillón y le tendió el pomo, la chica se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza y observó con desconfianza lo que le ofrecía. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado, "¿Tiene que ser tan desconfiada?" Inquirió molesto.

- Está hecho a base de hiervas, te ayudará a calmar el dolor y a reducir la inflamación- Le contestó con voz monótona, casi parecía un medico hablando así.

Rukia ya no lo miraba con desconfianza, pero la sorpresa todavía no le permitía reaccionar del todo, cansado de tener que esperarla y ansioso de continuar con su artículo, abrió el frasco y saco un poco de la crema verdosa. Con su otra mano agarró sus manos para poder aplicarle la medicina, la joven dio un suspiró de placer al sentir la crema fría contra adolorida mano. Instantes después, ya consiente e incómoda con toda la situación, escapó de su agarre para terminar de aplicarse la crema medicinal ella misma.

Byakuya agradeció ese último gesto, el tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con las circunstancias, no estaba acostumbrado a tener mucho contacto físico con la gente, y no era algo que lo atrajera mucho, apreciaba mucho su espacio personal. Viendo cumplido su cometido, regreso a su lugar frente al escritorio.

Rukia se derritió en el sofá, esa crema era casi mágica, sentía que sus músculos se relajaban al instante y la molestia desaparecía casi por completo, y apenas se la había aplicado hace unos minutos. Nuevamente se quedó mirando al joven a unos metros de ella y una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento floreció de sus labios, recordó las palabras que le dijo el compañero de trabajo de Byakuya y por primera vez en el día estuvo de acuerdo con ellas.

"Byakuya es algo complicado y no es fácil lidiar con él, pero cuando llegues a conocerlo mejor te darás cuenta de que es una excelente persona…es solo que no le gusta demostrarlo" Le había dicho Kyouraku esa mañana mientras le enseñaba un pequeño truco para martillar sin golpearse y que los clavos no quedaron chuecos.

Se levantó del sillón, se acercó hasta la ventana que quedaba junto al escritorio y contempló las vacías calles, estaba a punto de agradecerle la ayuda cuando a lejos en l vio lo que parecía ser una pelea. Agudizó su vista, pese a que se encontraba en el tercer piso y la poca iluminación de afuera pudo ver identificar a uno de los hombres como un miembro del cuerpo militar que golpeaba con fuerza a una persona que lucía como…un anciano.

- ¡Ese tipo esta moliendo a palos a ese anciano!- Exclamó haciendo sobresaltar a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué?- Se levantó de su asiento para poder mirar también

Antes de que Byakuya fuera capaz de formular otra palabra, Rukia ya había salido disparada por la puerta, dispuesta a ayudar al perjudicado.

- ¡Rukia!- La llamó, pero la joven solo podía pensar en llegar al lugar de los hechos lo antes posible- ¡Maldición! Esta chica me va a volver loco- Gruñó por lo bajo y corrió tras ella.

* * *

><p>En cuanto salió por la puerta de entrada, Rukia no dudo ni un segundo en embestir al militar que no dejaba de patear al viejo que ya se encontraba tirado en el sueño, clamando por misericordia. El militar no cabía de su sorpresa por el inesperado golpe y porque una chica de no más de menos de un metro y medio había sido capaz de derribarlo.<p>

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?- Le preguntó al anciano mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, hizo una mueca al ver la sangre que le corría por su arrugado rostro.

- Dios te bendiga, mi hijita- Le agradeció en tono de plegaria, mientras se ponía de pie con su ayuda.

Rukia le iba a contestar cuando una patada en la espalda los hizo caer de cara al piso.

- ¡Mocosa!, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a desafiar a un hombre de la ley!?- Le gritó con furia.

Iba a patearla nuevamente, pero Rukia rodó por el suelo para esquivar el ataque, y con la agilidad que la caracterizaba se levantó de un movimiento.

- ¿No sabes del toque de queda?- Le preguntó con veneno en su voz- Mejor te hubieras quedado dentro de tu casa, enana.

Estaba a segundos de desfundar su arma de fuego, cuando dos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron por la espalda.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!?, ¡Otro más!- Exclamó tratando de librarse del agarre de Byakuya.

- Los que abusan de su poder me dan asco- Siseó Byakuya en su oído y su agarre paso a su cuello, presionándolo con fuerza, quitándole el aire.

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó, nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo como en ese momento.

- Quítale el arma Rukia- Le ordenó, el militar estaba poniendo mucha resistencia y no podría sostenerlo por mucho tiempo más.

Rukia asintió y fue directo a su cinturón para tomar el arma de fuego, junto un segundo antes de que el sujeto se liberara facilitándole un codazo en el estomago al hombre tras suyo. Rukia no dudó ni un segundo en apuntarle. El hombre levantó los brazos ante la amenaza, pero una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su cara.

- Ja, ja, ja, ¿Sabes usarla?- Le curioseó divertido.

- No es una gran ciencia- Le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahh ¿sí?- El entrenamiento del hombre le permitió quitarle el arma antes de que Rukia fuera capaz de reaccionar.

Estaba listo para dispararle a la chica que lo había dejado en ridículo, cuando un tremendo golpe en la cara lo dejo nockleado. La chica suspiró aliviada al verlo inconsciente en el suelo, miro a su salvador que la miraba con evidente enojo en los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no puedes estar un día sin meterte en problemas?- Le inquirió fríamente levantando una ceja.

- Je, je, je…- Se rió nerviosamente, no podía decirle nada esta vez, le había salvado la vida y la redada casi les costaba el pellejo- Era por una buena causa.

Byakuya bufó molesto por milésima vez en el día, no recordaba la última vez que había suspirado tanto como ese día, esa chica iba a ser su perdición. Se acercaron al anciano, lo ayudaron a levantarse.

- No sé como agradecerles- Les dijo mientras lo acompañaban a su casa que tan solo quedaba a unas cuadras de distancia.

- No se preocupe por eso, hubiera sido inhumano si hubiéramos dejado que lo siguiera golpeando- Le contestó Rukia con una sonrisa y pese a su enojo, Byakuya estuvo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, hubiera sido inhumano dejarlos a merced de ese hombre.

- ¿Por qué lo golpeaba?- Le investigó el periodista.

- Hoy empezó un toque de queda por ordenes del Zar, ¡yo no estaba ni enterado de eso!- Les explicó el viejo como pudo, estaba demasiado fatigado como para dar más detalles.

Rukia y Byakuya se miraron, eso no era bueno, si no se apuraban tan vez tendrían ellos un encuentro desafortunado con algún militar. Byakuya cargó en su espalda el resto del trayecto al viejo para poder volver a su hogar rápidamente y una vez que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta se apuraron a volver a su departamento lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>Una vez que entraron al apartamento de Byakuya fueron capaces de respira con tranquilidad otra vez. Las velas de la habitación ya se estaba por consumir y sus cuerpos ya sentían la fatiga del día. Rukia se tiró al sillón sin mucho preámbulo y en un murmullo cansado despidió a su compañero.<p>

- Buenas noches, Byakuya…gracias- En cuanto sus ojos se cerraron, no tardo ni medio segundo en quedarse dormida.

Byakuya la contempló unos segundos y sin ni si quiera desvestirse siguió el ejemplo de Rukia, hacía tiempo que se sentía tan cansado después de un día de trabajo.

"Estos tres meses van ser mi ruina" Fue su último pensamientos antes de caer en el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado xD je, je, je.<strong>

**Como ya había dicho ando con algo de fiaca y no comenzare a parlotear sin sentido xD, pero si haré algunas aclaraciones.**

**Los impuestos existen desde tiempos inmemoriales xD, nada mas que antes se los pagaba al Rey y ahora se los paga al Estado xD. En aquella época a la gente que alquilaba se le incluía las comidas también, ojala siguiera siendo así ;_;. Como aclare en capitulos anteriores fueron años de mucha inestabilidad social, ya que Rusia estaba los Zares y nobles que querían perpetuarse al poder y la clase popular que luchaba por mejores condiciones de vida. Por lo tanto era muy común que ocurrieran conflictos como los de la fabrica en Moscú en esta historia. Si bien Moscú era la capital de Rusia, el palacio de invierno del Zar se encontraba en San Petersburgo.**

**El titulo del capitulo es una canción de coldplay muy linda, y que fue mi inspiración para escribir la historia de Grimmjow, por lo tanto me pareció adecuada para este capitulo ;D.**

**Hasta la próxima x3**


	5. Tripping

**Hola, je, je, je, bueno no tengo excusa para todo lo que me tarde en este capitulo xD,pero bueno esas trabas que tiene un escritor en el camino, preferible tardar a un capitulo corto y de mala calidad ¿no? De todas formas ahora que volvió mi inspiración voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Quiero agradecerles a Reila Schiffer, RukiaNeeChan y Shadow001 por los review tan alentadores que me han dejado, quiero decirles que algún día me tomaré el tiempo y responderé a ellos, je, je. También quiero agradecer a mi querida Sis por ayudarme al revisar el fic antes de publicarlo, para evitar que e infiltre mas errores ortografía o gramaticales xD. Y por último quiero agradecer a todos los que lee o siguen este tedioso Fic xD**

**- Dialogos**

**"" Pensamientos**

_**Itálica **_**Sueños**

**La historia original y personajes les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (aunque me encantaría tener los derechos de los Kuchikis ;_; en especial Byakuya), solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines lucrativos xD**

**Basta de parloteo, vamos al capitulo xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo V: Tripping<span>**

_Ella era pequeña, pero se sentía particularmente pequeña esa noche, sentía el frio penetrarle la piel a pesar de la frazada que a cubría y el suave pecho que la protegía del frío. Alguien la estaba cargando, podía decirlo porque sentía el movimiento brusco de una corrida, pero sus piernas y brazos se sentían muy débiles y fríos como para moverlos por su propia cuenta. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, como si le costara razonar, ya sea por el frío, el cansancio, el hambre o lo que fuese, pero sus sentimientos eran claros, aun con la incomodidad que implicaban la falta de todas esas necesidades básicas sentía la felicidad que cualquier puede tener al estar en los brazos de un ser amado._

_A medida que el viento aullaba con más fuerza y la nieve los azotaba con todo su frío polar, podía sentir crecer la agitación de la persona que la acogía en sus brazos y, que por razones que todavía no comprendía, amaba con todo su ser. Su disgusto solo aumento al sentir las cálidas gotas que caían en su rostro, podía sentir la tristeza que albergaba la persona a su lado._

_Notó unas sombras a lo lejos, parecía ser una casa de aspecto precario construidas a base de ramas y troncos y aparentemente abandonada, aunque cualquiera preferiría hospedarse en ella antes de seguir vagando en medio de esa tormenta. Su acompañante disminuyó el paso ante la visión del refugio, pero su angustia no, ella ya empezaba a sentir la necesidad de llorar con esa persona, de acompañarla en su dolor._

_El llanto finalmente se hizo presente cuando la persona la deposito en el helado suelo de la cabaña. Podía ver su cara llena de dolor de la mujer menuda de cabellos cortos y ojos claros cuyo brillo estaba opacado por la tristeza. La vio derramar mas lagrimas y lentamente alejase de ella, y el llanto se hizo más fuerte._

_"¡No, no, no me puede dejar!, quiero mucho a esa persona, no se puede ir….¡no sin mi!" Fue todo lo que su pequeña mente logró procesar mientras su figura se iba perdiendo en el umbral de la entrada._

_- Lo siento tanto, Rukia…adiós- La escuchó susurrar, pese al ruido que producía la tormenta afuera._

_No había entendido lo que había dicho, pero no quería que se fuera, no ella…tenía mucho frío, hambre y su calor ya no la protegía de ello. Sus pulmones ya empezaban sentir el efecto de su llanto y el frío que se filtraba por su boca, y sentía su voz que se iba a apagando, desvaneciéndose, como esa mujer a la que tanto quería y que la había abandonado._

_"¡No, no!..."_

_Rukia…_

_"¡No!..."_

_Rukia…_

_"No…"_

_¡Rukia!_

Rukia se despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos grandes como platos y el sudor de su rostro humedeciendo sus cabellos que ya se unían a su cara con la humedad. Todo seguía sumido en la oscuridad, sin embargo la cercanía le permitía distinguir levemente un rostro masculino y unos penetrantes ojos grises que parecían resaltar en la oscuridad.

- Byakuya…- Susurró suavemente al reconocer su rostro, poco a poco iba tomando registro de lo que la rodeaba, se iba alejando de la neblina que le había producido su estado de inconsciencia- ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó aun algo confundida.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- Le respondió con su siempre tono monótono, como si nada le resultara de su interés.

- Ahh…- Respondió con desgano, recordando un poco de su sueño, aunque no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para recordarlo, ya sabía cada detalle de él.

La había atormentado durante años, otro fantasma de su pasado, la única diferencia a los demás es que ella no revivía ese evento más que en sus sueños, no conocía a la mujer, ni la cabaña en que la había dejado. Más de una vez se había planteado si se trataba de un recuerdo real, sin embargo la escena se sentía tan vivida, tan real en sus sueños que parecía una locura el pensar que fuera producto de su mente.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a las pesadillas, pero siempre al despertar simplemente se encontraba en una calle desolada o la privacidad de su pequeña choza, incluso los meses que vivió con Renji nunca había sido vista mientras la vorágine de sus terrores nocturnos la llevaban a un intenso despertar, él siempre había dormido como un tronco, era casi imposible despertarlo. Ahora, segunda noche que pasaba en ese departamento y Byakuya había sido testigo de lo que nadie nunca había visto antes, algo tan intimo como lo eran sus pesadillas. Se sentía incomoda y su penetrante mirada no ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Te desperté?- Le preguntó tímidamente Rukia, tratando de aliviar un poco su nerviosismo que no hacía más que empeorar con el silencio de la habitación.

- Ya estaba despierto- Le respondió y allí es cuando Rukia notó que la habitación no estaba sumida en total oscuridad, una vela a la lejanía los iluminaba débilmente.

- Ohhh…

Byakuya la observó por unos segundos más, debatiéndose si preguntarle o no acerca de su pesadilla. Se sintió curioso por saber con qué frecuencia tenía tales sueños y qué tipos de terribles cosas ocurrirían para agitarla de tal manera, era extraño porque generalmente poco le importaba la vida privada de una persona y más de una a la que acaba de conocer. Distinguió algo de incomodidad en sus ojos y decidió que lo mejor era guardarse su curiosidad para sí mismo y darle su espacio.

Se levantó de su posición de arrodillado frente al sillón y tomó un pañuelo de una repisa cercana, entregándoselo a la muchacha que ya se veía mucho más tranquila.

- Gracias- Fue lo único que le dijo y tomó el pañuelo para limpiarse las gotas de sudor que aun corrían por su cara.

Byakuya simplemente asintió y volvió a su lugar frente al escritorio, quería terminar esa crónica para el diario antes de que la vela se consumiera por completo. Después de todo, las velas no eran nada baratas y tenía que invertir algo de su dinero en el arreglo de la biblioteca, no estaba en condiciones de derrochar dinero.

Agarró la pluma y sintió toda la concentración e inspiración volver a él, era como si cada vez que ese objeto tocaba su mano era capaz de moverse con toda la naturalidad y libertad que no podía en todos los demás aspectos de su vida. La lectura siempre había sido su escape y la escritura su palabra, todo lo que él no podía expresar con su cuerpo, con su propia voz lo hacía a través de la tinta. Todos esos sentimientos reprimidos, todo parecía fluir con la misma facilidad con que la pluma se movía en el papel.

Mientras Byakuya se hundía en su propio mundo, Rukia había logrado relajarse por completo, aunque ciertamente el sueño ya no le resultaba algo atractivo después de su agitado despertar. Por lo general, cada vez que tenía una pesadilla le resultaba imposible volver a dormir esa misma noche, por lo que se sentó en el sofá y se envolvió en su manta, mientras observaba distraídamente a Byakuya trabajar incesantemente sobre su hoja de papel. "¿Qué hará horas sentado frente a ese escritorio?" Se preguntó, verdaderamente intrigada, desde que se había instalado en su apartamento sus actividades se habían limitado a bufarle, dormir y leer o escribir en ese escritorio. Estaba tentada a preguntarle acerca de ello, sin embargo no quería resultar demasiado molesta, "Aunque más de una vez lo he molestado al provocarlo con mis burlas" Se dijo un tano pensativa "Ciertamente nuestra relación hasta ahora no se ha caracterizado por ser amistosa, sin embargo…." Se miró las manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas tentativamente, increíblemente el dolor que la había aquejado todo el día se había ido y no había quedado más que la agradable sensación de los rastros de la crema que le aplicó "Está haciendo un esfuerzo por ser más amable". Había llegado a la conclusión de que ella también debía de intentar de ser más agradable con él, por lo que decidió no interrumpirlo.

- ¿No puedes dormir?- Su voz la hizo saltar de sorpresa, lo último que se esperaba, era que fuera él quien le hablará a ella.

- Ehh…- Se lo quedó mirando como una tonta por unos segundos, tratando de procesar a pregunta. Él la observaba con una ceja levanta, desde el banco frente al escritorio- Ya no tengo sueño.

Se regañó mentalmente por tan estúpida respuesta y lo maldijo por hacerla quedar como una verdadera tonta, por más que su intensión no fuera esa.

Byakuya suspiró con cansancio, por un momento Rukia olvido su enojo y se planteó la idea de que tal vez ese hombre era una maquina, como de esas que producían cosas en las fabricas, sin aparentes sentimientos, constantemente trabajando. "¿Este hombre duerme en algún momento?" Se planteó al darse cuanta que nunca lo vio hacer tal cosa, hasta el momento el se acostaba después y se despertaba mucho antes que ella.

Entonces, no tendrás más remedio que acompañarme al diario, no te dejare aquí sola despierta- Anunció mientras juntaba los papeles sobre la mesa y los colocaba en su maletín.

- ¿¡Por qué no!?- Lo cuestionó ofendida por su comentario.

- Porque si la casera te llega a escucha y se le da por revisar, dudo mucho que te guste estar bajo su mirada depredadora- Respondió mientras tomaba sus llaves y gorro.

Rukia tragó en seco, entre Isane y Byakuya con sus historias y mitos, le estaban transmitiendo su miedo hacia de la misteriosa casera de Byakuya.

Bufó con molestia- Si no queda de otra- Dijo con indiferencia, tratando de ocultar el efecto que produjo la sola mención de esa mujer- Pásame mi saco.

Le alcanzó el saco, mientras se acomodaba el sombrero- Vamos, que hay que volver para antes del desayuno.

- Tu siempre con ordenes ¿no?- Le preguntó de forma juguetona, aunque a él no le resulto tan gracioso, ya que le dedico una mirada de advertencia.

Rukia estaba considerando que valía más la pena que él fuera más "amigable" con ella, muy a su manera o tomarle el pelo. Ciertamente, ambas eran muy agradables desde su punto de vista.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se encontraba en el comedor de su hogar, observado como los copos de nieve se amotinaban en su ventana, hipnotizado por su belleza. La nieve siempre le recordaba a Rukia de alguna manera, en primer lugar porque la había conocido gracias a ella, no pudo evitar con una sonrisa recordar ese día hacia tres o cuatro años atrás se había encontrado por primera vez con la atrevida joven.<p>

Flashback:

Era un día de mucha nieve, sin embargo el clima era lo suficientemente agradable como para salir a la calle. Para los habitantes de Rusia, acostumbrados a temperaturas extremas uno o dos grados bajo el cero no eran nada.

- ¡Ichiiiiiiiigooooooo!- Lo llamó su padre con el puño en alto, listo para acertarle algún golpe, al cual Ichigo estaba más que lista para interceptar, como siempre.

Tomó la muñeca de su alocado padre y la llevó a su espalda haciéndolo doblarse de dolor.

- ¿Algún día me vas a llamar como una persona normal?- Preguntó el anaranjado irritado, soltando su brazo al ver que ya había lagrimas de dolor asomando sus ojos.

- Eres bueno, Ichigo, sin duda te he educado bien- Le dedicó un guiño que apenas podía mantener por la irritación que dejo el ataque de su hijo en su brazo.

- Ufff….- Bufó cruzando los brazos, nunca aprendería- ¿Qué quieres?

- Oh..- Se erguió más animado- Tu viejo padre tiene muchos clientes hoy y necesitamos tener la entrada impecable para recibirlos.

- Así que ¿Quieres que barra la nieve?- Dijo mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

- ¡Exacto!- Le dio una fuertes palmadas en la espalda que casi lo derriban- Sabía que podía contar contigo, ¡La pala está afuera!

Y sin darle tiempo a negarse o replicar, abandono a saltos la habitación, "Debo de ser adoptado" Se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la hiperactiva y molesta actitud de su padre. Sin más tomo la pala y salió a la calle a barrer la nieve, era un actividad insoportable y parecía que nunca se terminaba, en su opinión era hasta inútil porque con ese clima, tardaba menos de una hora en llenarse la entrada de nieve otra vez. Ichigo estaba realizando su actividad con tal desgano, que en vez de esparcir la nieve por los costados de la acera estaba haciendo una montaña a un lado de su entrada.

Miró la montaña de nieve con fastidio- Da igual, yo ya hice mi trabajo- Farfulló con el ceño fruncido.

Iba a volver en al confort de su hogar para poder seguir con sus estudios y tal vez tomarse una buena siesta, cuando una chica cruzó la esquina a toda velocidad y chocó contra el haciéndolos caer. Ichigo se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza adolorido, la muchacha se levantó casi de inmediato, después de todo ella había caído encima de él, amortiguando su caída con su cuerpo. Su irritación y enojo tomo lo mejor de él y cuando la chica estaba a punto de seguir su camino, la cazó del tobillo haciendo caer de cara, casualmente en la montaña de nieve que formo Ichigo a un lado de su puerta.

La joven se levantó mucho más lento que la última vez, se sacudió la nieve de la cara y lo miró con una cara de enojo, que resultaba más cómica que amenazante.

- ¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- Se acercó a zancadas, encarándolo de frente, Ichigo tuvo que contener la risa a ver su tamaño con más atención.

- ¿Idiota? Tú eres la tarada que me chocó en primer lugar- Trató de sonar serio, pero que una chica con esas proporciones lo estuviera enfrentando de igual a igual cuando la doblegaba en tamaño, le resultaba demasiado gracioso.

- Yo no quería chocarte, fue un…- Se detuvo al ver que el joven estaba tentado a reírse y por experiencia sabía de sobra de que se trataba- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Acaso te piensas que porque no soy un mastodonte como tú, no puedo patearte el trasero.

Con esa última declaración, Ichigo no se pudo contener mas, se largo a reír a carcajada, esa chica era mucho. Pero la felicidad no le duro mucho, porque una patada en su rodilla lo hizo dar saltos de dolor mientras se sostenía la zona afectada. Ahora era el turno de Rukia para reírse, tan enroscados estaban en su infantil pelea, que Rukia se olvido momentáneamente que estaba en medio de un escapa después de que el verdulero la descubriera tratando de robar una zanahoria, más bien robando una zanahoria, que se comió mientras corría del furioso dueño y sus empleados.

- ¿¡Por donde se fue!?- Se escuchó un grito furioso a lo lejos.

- Por allá- Lo secundo otro.

El zapateo contra el pavimento fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar nuevamente a Rukia.

- Oh, oh, ahora que hago- Murmuró alarmada, llamando la atención de Ichigo que ya no saltaba en una pata del dolor.

- ¿De qué estas…- No pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que verla intentándose de ocultarse en la montaña de nieve a un lado de su puerta era demasiado- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Con el cuerpo ya cubierto de nieve y solo su rostro a la vista se dirigió al muchacho.

- ¡Cúbreme hasta que pasen esos tipos! Y a cambio terminare de sacar la nieve por tí- Le pidió con carita de perrito.

- ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en tí?- La miró escéptico.

- Te dejo mi Chappy como garantía- Le propone con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Tu qué?!- Esa chica de verdad era demasiado.

- ¡Ahí viene!- Chilló al verlos cruzando la esquina.

Sin pensarlo Ichigo tomó la pala y se la tiro en la cara para terminar de esconder su rastro e hizo de cuenta que seguía con lo suyo, mientras tres sujetos seguían corriendo por la acera, ignorando que acababan de pasar por al lado de su objetivo. Ichigo suspiró aliviado al verlos perderse a lo lejos y fue inmediatamente a destaparle el rostro a la extraña muchacha. Cuando la vio estuvo tentado a lanzar otra carcajada al verla con nieve hasta dentro de las narices y muriéndose de frío.

- Vas a sacarme…o te vas..a quedar..ahí- Dijo lo mejor que pudo, tiritaba como loca.

- Ok, ¿Donde están tus brazos?- Preguntó pensando la mejor manera de sacarla de ahí.

- Ahí abajo- Señaló con su cabeza a un costado. Ichigo metió sus manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas de lo primero que encontró, lo mejor era sacarla lo antes posible- ¡Esa es mi pierna, idiota!

Fue tarde para la advertencia, Ichigo ya la había sacado de la montaña de nieve y la sostenía de cabeza.

- Ups- Exclamó cada vez más tentado a reírse.

Rukia cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero- A ver cómo te las ingenias para bajarme ahora.

Ichigo la fue bajando con cuidado, hasta que esta se pudo apoyar con las manos y hacer una acrobacia para volver de pie.

- Sabes, a tí te iría bien en el circo- Bromeó con una sonrisa socarrona.

- A ti también, de payaso- Contraatacó con una sonrisa que aumento al ver su ceño fruncido- Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor no, parece que no tienes mucho sentido del humor.

- Muy graciosa- Contestó con mal humor, pero no tardo en quitar la mala cara, pese a las burlas le estaba empezando a caer bien esa chica, tenía actitud aunque fuera rara- Ichigo Kurosaki.

La muchacha sonrió ante la simple presentación del chico- Rukia.

El chico estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre ese extraño episodio, cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió con una brutalidad que parecía que se iba a venir abajo.

- ¡Ichiiiiigoooooooo!- Gritó el médico de la entrada y corrió a su hijo para darle uno golpes en a espalada- Veo que casi terminas…- Notó a la chica que lo miraba curiosa por tan llamativa entrada- ¡Y veo que hiciste una amiga!

Ichigo iba a explicarle que estaba mal interpretando las cosas, pero como siempre su alocado padre lo paso por alto y se acercó a la chica.

- Soy Isshin Kurosaki y lamento que mi estúpido hijo no nos haya presentado aun- Rukia simplemente se rió con las palabras del mayor- ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?

La palabra almorzar fue más que suficiente para que Rukia asintiera con ganas, sin pensarlo.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?!- Expresó Ichigo con sorpresa y sin saber que decir mientras su padre tomaba a Rukia de los hombros y la arrastraba hasta su entrada.

Ichigo suspiró irritado, su padre era el único hombre en la tierra que invitaba a almorzar a una completa extraña. "Bueno, al menos no me molestará a mí" Pensó, mientras los seguía al interior de su hogar, dejando olvidada la pala y su deber.

Fin flashback.

Lo último que se imaginó en ese momento es que Rukia se convertiría en una de sus mejores amigas o que incluso llegaría a tener otro tipo de sentimientos hacia ella. Conocía a cientos de chicas, pacientes de su padre, de la escuela, de las tiendas que acostumbraba comprar, pero por increíble que pareciera ninguna era más especial, lista y hermosa que Rukia en su opinión. Su temperamento y algunas actitudes varonesas de su parte eran complemente opacadas por su belleza interior, quien llegara a conocer por lo menos un poco sabría del corazón desinteresado, amable y hasta inocente que poseía. Lo más admirable de todo era que su condición social no le impedía ser esa chica que lo había conquistarlo.

Miró a un lado, junto a lo demás adornos había un dibujo de un par de conejos deformes. Ichigo siempre se reía al verlo, pero ese día solo le produjo una sonrisa nostálgica. Rukia era una pésima artista y su extraña obsesión por ese conejo al que ella llamaba Chappy no ayudaba, sin embargo su padre había decidido conservarlo ya que era una versión animada de su familia y Rukia. Chappy, cuando ella lo había mencionado en aquel primer encuentro lo último que se había imaginado es que se trataba de un extraño pañuelo, que siempre llevaba con ella de un montón de conejos deformes y su nombre bordados en él. En ese entonces, tampoco había sido consciente de que le estaba dando como garantía su mas preciada posesión, el pañuelo lo había tenido desde que tenía memoria y la persona que la cuidó en sus primeros años de vida le había dicho, que era gracias a él que había descubierto el nombre de Rukia cuando solo era un bebe.

Ella casi no hablaba de su pasado antes de conocerlo e Ichigo sabía que había muchas cosas más que Rukia le ocultaba, pese que le había dicho una y otra vez que jamás la juzgaría fuese lo que fuese. Pero él no era el único que pasaba por ello, en ocasiones, cuando hablaba a solas con Renji le decía a Ichigo que incluso después de haber vivido en la pobreza con Rukia por más de 3 años, nunca supo mucho de ella, por lo menos no más de lo que ella les deseaba contar o mostrar. Él no era tonto, sabía que había más de un secreto que le pesaba mucho a la joven y le dolía profundamente no poder ayudarla a quitarse tan grande carga.

Perdió su mirada en la ventana nuevamente, no sabía nada de ella desde la noche que había huido al ver a sus parientes, ni si quiera Renji sabía de ella. Estaba preocupado y por como lucia Renji el otro día que fue a hablar con él, podía decir que él también estaba preocupado por su amiga.

- Mirar por la ventana a las cinco de la mañana no va a hacer que aparezca por ella- Dijo una voz amistosa tras él.

- No sé, es posible, se ha aparecido por ella más de una vez- Comentó, al recordar otra de las particularidades de su amiga.

Ichigo volteó para ver a su primo, Kaien Shiba, que si bien tenía un color diferente de ojos y cabello, sus características eran muy parecidas, tranquilamente podrían pasar por hermanos.

- Ya lo sé…- Le contestó con fastidio, no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien.

- Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees- Se apoyó en la pared a un lado de la ventana- Apuesto que debe andar por la calle metiéndose en algún lio con Grimmjow o algo así, de esos que a ella le encantan- Lo trató de animar con una sonrisa sincera.

- Lo sé, pero no por eso deja de preocuparme- Respondió a la vez que sentía la una cierta envidia creciendo dentro de él.

Cuando apenas conoció a Rukia, ella había sentido una cierta atracción hacía su primo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo Rukia era algo tímida en esos asuntos y siempre había mantenido respetuosa distancia con él. Pero no paso mucho tiempo que Rukia había comenzado a evadirlo a toda costa, al punto de no poder estar en la misma casa que Kaien. Algo había ocurrido entre ellos y más de una vez le había preguntado a su primo sobre ello, porque estaba seguro que Rukia no le daría la respuesta. La contestación de Kaien era siempre la misma "no me corresponde a mi revelarte tal cosa, es un secreto que prometí llevarme a la tumba". Esa respuesta solo lo trastornaba mas, no sabía que pensar y cuando surgían esos momentos en que Kaien parecía conocer más a Rukia, sentir mucha más confianza en ella, que él siendo su mejor amigo le profesaba mucha envidia.

- Si tienes pensado ir a buscarla mañana, será mejor que descanses o dudo mucho que la encuentres con esas ojeras- Le dijo mientras palmeaba su hombro izquierdo y volvía a su cama.

El joven suspiró, Kaien tenía razón, como siempre, lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir que mañana tenía un largo día por delante. El último pensamiento de Ichigo antes de caer en el sueño fue "¿Dónde estás, Rukia?"

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento Rukia iba caminando, junto a Byakuya, por las desiertas calles de San Petersburgo. A cada momento tratando de mantener una conversación con él, por mas difícil que fuera, para mantenerse distraída del frío que hacía, ya podía sentir sus orejas y nariz entumecidas.<p>

- ¿A dónde vamos tan temprano?- Le preguntó intrigada por tan extraña salida a la madrugada.

A la oficina del Novosti, chto nuzhno znat', hay un artículo que deseo entregar para el diario de hoy- Le respondió mientras examinaba la calle con suma atención, no había nadie la vista, sin embargo no podía quitarse la extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Trabajas en un diario?- Preguntó con la boca bien abierta de la sorpresa.

Byakuya la miró divertido, no pudo evitar burlarse de su expresión- Las moscas, Rukia.

La chica cerro al boca al instante, de la vergüenza un leve sonrojo se coló en su expresión de enojo ante la evidente burla. Byakuya contuvo una sonrisa, a veces se sorprendía de su auto control al no reírse de momentos como esos, la expresión de Rukia resultaba muy graciosa y hasta adorable.

- Entonces, ¿tienes dos trabajos?- Siguió indagando Rukia, intrigada por el reciente descubrimiento.

Podría decirse, mi trabajo en el periódico no es diario, solo aporto con artículos o noticias de vez en cuando- Le explicó en tono monótono, como si sonara desinteresado en el tema, ni si quiera mostraba un vislumbró de que de hecho le resultaba agradable la forma en que los ojos de Rukia brillaban en curiosidad.

- ¿Y te pagan por esos artículos?- La muchacha ya se empezaba a sentir algo molesta con tantas preguntas, pero el deseo de saber era más fuerte que su vergüenza.

- No- Respondió con simpleza, dejándola con boquiabierta nuevamente- El diario es independiente, por lo que se sustenta por sus propios medios…no pueden desperdiciar el dinero, pagándose a un periodista ocasional.

Rukia se quedo pensativa- Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?- Esa fue la pregunta del millón, Rukia sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido al verlo detenerse y mirarla fijamente.

- Porque es mi deber- Rukia quedo aun más confusa con la respuesta, por lo que Byakuya decidió dar más detalles- Porque creo en que la forma de lograr un cambio positivo en esta sociedad es por medio de la palabra y no de las armas.

Después de esa declaración de muchacho se quedaron observando por unos minutos que se sintieron como horas. Byakuya se sentía incomodo, no sabía que lo había llevado a rebelar ta información a Rukia, pero ciertamente no acostumbraba revelar sus deseos u opiniones a los demás. Rukia, por su parte, sintió florecer un sentimiento hacia Byakuya que no había tenido en mucho tiempo… admiración…admiraba la dedicación y el esfuerzo que le ponía a una meta que no lo beneficiaba directamente a él, sino que era de un bien común. Porque a Rukia solo se basto unir dos cabos sueltos para darse cuenta de que esas dos noches en las que compartió su hogar y lo había visto en vela había ido a causa de los artículos que él escribía para ese diario independiente.

El silencio se convirtió en tensión y el joven decidió que lo mejor era seguir antes de que la situación se volviera aun más incómoda para él. Se aclaró la garganta y ordenó:

Sigamos, se hace tarde y el director debe revisar el artículo antes de la publicación.

- Si…- Susurró Rukia, agradecida de que haya sido él, el que rompiera la tensión.

Decir que fue una sorpresa para los compañeros de Byakuya verlo entrar con una mujer era un aforismo. Rukia se rió al ver sus expresiones, parecían peces fuera del agua y ella no podía hacer más que reír, le recordaba un poco a las reacciones de Isane y Kyouraku… "Evidentemente es muy extraño ver a Byakuya en compañía femenina" Pensó divertida y miró al estoico muchacho ir directamente a la oficina del director pasando por alto a todos sus compañeros "o verlo acompañado por alguien" Repensó ante la arisca actitud de Byakuya.

- Tú quédate afuera- Le dijo al tomar el picaporte.

Ella lo miró con mala cara, no estaba de humor para aguantar el interrogatorio de sus aparentes compañeros de trabajo, porque dudaba que siendo periodistas no le preguntaran nada.

- Solo serán unos minutos- Agregó al leer la expresión de la joven.

Suspiró con fastidio- Más te vale- Dijo en un mohín.

Byakuya se perdió en la oscuridad de la oficina y todas las miradas se posaron inmediatamente sobre ella. Rukia no sabía si tenía más deseos de entrar por la puerta en que desapareció Byakuya y golpearlo por dejarla sola rodeada de toda esa gente o salir corriendo para nunca más volver. Un hombre de cabellos morados y tatuajes se acerco a ella y le hizo la última pregunta que se hubiera imaginado en la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Eres talle infantil?- Le preguntó Hisagi mirándola con atención.

- ¿Qué?- Respondió al no comprender tan descolocada pregunta, pero unos segundos después se precató hacia donde dirigía su mirada y la única respuesta que le pudo dar Rukia fue un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

Hisagi se retorcía de dolor mientras se tomaba del estomago y el lugar de trabajo quedo en un trémulo silencio. Rukia ya podía sentir la vena de su frente palpitar de enojo.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Amenazó irritada.

Todo permanecieron en silencio y una estrepitosa voz se hizo oír en la oficina. Una mujer de grandes curvas, cabello rubio largo y ojos celestes se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa radiante se acercó hasta Rukia.

- ¡Eso si que fue un buen golpe y bien merecido se lo tenía! ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la mujer enérgica.

- Rukia- Respondió algo más relajada, el alago y la sonrisa que le regaló la mujer había alivianado su ataque de ira.

- Muy bien, Rukia, soy Rangiku Matsumoto y creo que todos estaríamos más que felices de invitarte un café con alcohol y una bunas galletas en son que nos cuentes ¡Qué haces en compañía de Byakuya!- Exclamó Matsumoto, tratando de usar todas sus artimañas para convencer a la muchacha de revelar lo que todos querían saber.

Rukia lo meditó por un segundo, no sabía si era lo más adecuando hablarles sobre ello, sin embargo la oferta del café era muy tentadora y Byakuya había sido él que la dejo sola en primer lugar, así que lo consideró como una pequeña venganza hacia él.

- No suena mal- Reconoció Rukia con una sonrisa picarona.

Rangiku hizo un gesto de victoria que no paso de ser percibido y se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros- ¡Kira, prepara unos cafés! ¡Qué esto es oro!

* * *

><p>Byakuya hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras escuchaba el barullo que venía desde la otra habitación, "Tenían que ser periodistas" Se dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. Ukitake por su lado leía la noticia que Byakuya le había traído, al terminar lo miró serio, sostuvo su mirada con el joven, como contemplando la situación.<p>

- La punta del iceberg, ¿no?- Comentó al muchacho mientras se quitaba sus anteojos de lectura.

El bibliotecario asintió- Por eso debemos poner a la población al tanto de la situación, sabes que el Zar no dudaría en matar a un par que inflijan la ley en son de fortalecer su poderío.

Suspira con desaliento- Ya hablamos de esto el otro día, Byakuya, no creo que…

- ¡Y sigo estando en desacuerdo!- Lo interrumpió de un grito, Ukitake se quedo impactado por el arrebato y Byakuya se masajeo el puente de la nariz- Ukitake…- Continuó más tranquilo- ¿No es nuestro deber informar a la gente sobre lo que está ocurriendo en este país, informar, advertir lo que no todos pueden ver, abrir mentes?

Ukitake aun lucia recio a aceptar los argumentos de Byakuya, pero un breve atisbo de duda le dio el pie a Byakuya para seguir con su discurso.

- Si les negamos estas noticias para poder salvar nuestros culos de esta forma de gobierno corrupta, entonces no somos muy diferentes a esos diarios que viven lamiéndole las botas al Zar por unas cuantas copecas

La oficina cayó en un silencio de ultratumba, Byakuya esperaba expectante la resolución de Ukitake que miraba distraídamente la mesa, sumido en una profunda reflexión. Después de cinco minutos, el director se alzó de su asiento, tomó la noticia de Byakuya y se la devolvió a su dueño.

- Llévasela a Kira, que la adjunte junto a las noticias del día- Una extraña sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Byakuya ante la declaración de Ukitake- Pero que no la publique en primera plana y como siempre sin tu nombre.

"Hombre precavido" Caviló Byakuya orgulloso de sí mismo por haber logrado haberlo recapacitar sobre el asunto. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesto a irse, cuando la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

- Por cierto…- Byakuya volvió su atención a su jefe, una sonrisa había sustituido su rostro preocupación- La próxima vez que vengas, preséntame a tu novia para ser muy simpática, por lo que se escucha afuera parece llevarse muy bien con tus compañeros.

El joven rodó los ojos con molestia y sin ni si quiera responderle abandonó la habitación. Ukitake carcajeó con ganas, era increíble lo poco que había durado la sonrisa en la cara de Byakuya y la facilidad con que se había molestado con ese tonto comentario. Volvió a su lugar tras el escritorio y se llevo una mano a la boca, reflexionando sobre el asunto, "Se lo nota algo expresivo" Miró hacia la puerta de la cual aun se podía escuchar aun el alboroto de afuera "Tal vez una buena compañía es junto lo que Byakuya necesita".

* * *

><p>- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tuvo que seducir a su casera, ¡Cómo no estuve allí para verlo!- Manifestó Matsumoto retorciéndose de la risa, mientras todas las risas los demás hacían coro a la suya.<p>

La risa continuó en la oficina, hasta que un fuerte golpe los trajo a la dura realidad, con un Byakuya con un aura mortal tras él. Mientras los periodistas sintieron un escalofríos en su espina dorsal, Rukia solo pudo sonreír con malicia, su aura asesina no la asustaba, después de todo no era lo suficientemente tonto como para matar su única ayuda en la biblioteca.

- Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo, Kira podría adherir esta noticia al diario de hoy- Su voz sonaba como la más fría de la peor de las tempestades y Kira solo pudo asentir con nerviosismo, mientras se acercaba al molesto muchacho- Que no esté en la primera plana y sin nombre.

- Si, Byakuya- Respondió Kira tomando el artículo, Rukia rió al ver el miedo que infundía entre sus compañeros su enojo, desde su perspectiva Byakuya habría sido un buen capitán si se hubiera unido al ejército.

Byakuya la miró desafiante al ver que ella solo reía ante su enojo, Rukia solo le consagró una sonrisa radiante, mientras daba un último sorbo a su café, sabía que ya era hora de irse, podía decirlo. La chica caminó con suma tranquilidad hacia la puerta saludando a todos a su paso, mientras que Byakuya la seguía de cerca, Rukia tuvo que reprimir más de una risita al escuchar algunos susurros de disculpa o preocupación por su bien estar.

Una vez fuera en la calle Byakuya se la quedo mirando con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, pero sin duda lucia mucho menos severo que dentro de la pequeña oficina de trabajo.

- Tú me dejaste sola en una oficina llena de extraños, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?- Trató de justificarse.

Byakuya dejo escapar un bufido casi ineludible- Solo te voy a pedir que te ahorres las anécdotas para la próxima, si me haces el favor.

- Entendido capitán- Llevó su mano a la frente, en forma de burla y Byakuya solo se puso a caminar, era demasiado temprano en la mañana como para ponerse a discutir con ella.

El sol se iba asomando de apoco, pero el frío aun resultaba atroz y no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo a sus orejas y sus manos cubiertas solo por un guantes rotos. Se frotó las orejas intentando de crear algo de calor con la fricción, "No llegamos mas a esa condenada biblioteca" Maldijo mentalmente al no dar resultado sus intentos por calentar sus congeladas extremidades. Comenzó a tiritar y Byakuya volteó a verla curioso.

- ¿Tienes frío?- Inquirió con una ceja alzada.

- Solo en las manos y las orejas- Le reveló algo tosca, el frío la estaba poniendo de mal humor, reparó en que Byakuya miraba adonde estaban sus orejas con una leve chispa de curiosidad. Leyendo sus pensamientos, le contestó- Tengo muy poco pelo para que me proteja del frío.

Él solo asintió y regreso su vista al camino, Rukia suspiró y en eso se acordó de un pedido que quería hacer la noche anterior.

- Byakuya- Lo llamó con suavidad, él la miro reiteradamente mientras seguían caminando- ¿Crees que durante la hora del almuerzo pueda ir a visitar a unos amigos?- Se sentía estúpida pidiendo permiso para ir a algún lado, simplemente no estaba acostumbra a ello.

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos- ¿No prefieres que te acompañe yo después del trabajo?- Le preguntó y al instante se detuvo para explicarle mejor al ver su expresión de confusión ante el ofrecimiento- Para que no te pierdas tu almuerzo- Finalizó algo incomodo.

Rukia sintió un pequeño cosquilleo de comodidad y calor en su interior ante tan atento ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, ponderó la situación y dadas las noticias que les tenía que dar a sus amigos y lo sobre protectores que eran, era mejor que no la acompañara por esa vez, por el bien estar del muchacho.

- Preferiría hacerlo sola- Byakuya sintió, su rostro sin expresión aunque por dentro se sentí algo estúpido- Gracias- Agregó Rukia y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

Byakuya se puso a caminar nuevamente, acelerando el paso de repente, una maniobra bastante estúpida para evadir la sutil alegría que remplazó a la vergüenza al ver esa sonrisa dirigida a él. Rukia solo lo siguió por atrás desconcertada por su abrupta acción, en ese momento, Rukia no podía deducir si era una persona amable o un completo idiota. "Este tipo es un misterio" Se dijo mientras trataba de ponerse al día con su caminata rápida.

* * *

><p>Era media mañana y para ese entonces Renji e Ichigo ya habían recorrido media cuidad en búsqueda de su amiga. No habían tenido ni una sola pista de su paradero y no hicieron más que aumentar su preocupación. Ichigo gruñó con fastidio le había dicho a Renji que fueran directo a la choza de Rukia, que había muchas más posibilidades que se encontrara por allí, pero el pelirrojo seguía recluso a ir.<p>

- Renji, es inútil esta búsqueda no nos va a llevar a ningún lado- Se quejó harto de perder su tiempo, le había prometido a su padre que lo ayudaría con los pacientes en la tarde- Vamos al refugio, por ahí está enferma y se encuentra reposando allí.

- ¿Qué dices? Rukia nunca se enferma- Alegó tosco, mientras seguía mirando los alrededores sin poner atención realmente, su mente divagaba en todo tipo de fatalidades que pudieron pasarle a su amiga.

- Ufff, este año puede ser la excepción, estás siendo irracional- Ichigo se puso frente de Renji y cruzó los brazos esperando una verdadera explicación, su amigo solo le evito la mirada. Al ver que no parecía ceder confesó- Detesto a Hanatarou y odiaría descubrir que esta compartiendo su hogar con ese idiota.

Ichigo suspiró con fastidio.

- ¡Además debe estar consiguiendo comida por la cuidad!- Trató de justificarse, pero fue inútil, Ichigo se dio media vuelta y fue rumbo a los barrios más bajos- ¡Ichigo, espera!

- Si tus diferencias con Hanatarou son tan grandes, problema tuyo- Rezongó acelerando el paso- Yo voy a buscar a Rukia.

Al verdulero no le quedo mas opción que resignarse y seguir los pasos de su compañero, además de que tenía razón el bien estar de Rukia era la prioridad en ese momento, siempre lo había sido para él.

Caminaron en silencio, a velocidad, era tal su preocupación que su concentración estaba más dispersa de lo normal e Ichigo no alcanzó a prever la otra persona que tenía de frente cargando unas cajas que el obstruían la visión. El choque fue fuerte, pero para suerte de la joven la mercancía que cargaba no se estropeó.

- Lo siento mucho- Se paró Ichigo con rapidez, Renji solo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a juntar las pertenencias de la chica.

- Está bien, yo tampoco veía por donde iba- La chica se levanto a cabeza y sonrió eufórica- ¡Kurosaki!

- ¿Inoue?- La llamo al reconocer a la joven, no había otra persona que el conociera que lo llamara por su apellido, tan distraído estaba que ni habia notado que choco a una de sus mejores amigas- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Se acerco y el extendió a mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Solo llevaba la harina y el chocolate a la tienda- Respondió aceptando su ayuda, un terrible sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas por el toque- ¿Ustedes que hacen por aquí?

- Buscamos a Rukia, hace tres días que no sabemos nada ella- Dijo con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

Renji se aproximó con las cajas que dejo a un lado y puso una mano en el hombre de Ichigo, en un apoyo silencioso. La rubia los observó confundida.

- Pero si Rukia estuvo anoche por mi tienda.

Sus ojos por poco salieron de sus cuencas al escuchar la reciente noticia, Renji desesperado tomó por los hombros a la muchacha y la sacudió.

- ¿Cómo que estuvo en tu tienda? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Qué quería? ¿Sabes que…- La bombardeó con preguntas sin dejar de agitarla, Ichigo lo interrumpió alejándolo de la chica antes de que el hiciera daño en el medio de su desesperación.

- Tranquilo Renji, la estas asustando- Le gritó enojado, su amigo era verdaderamente estúpido en situaciones de estrés.

Orihime se quedo inmóvil por unos cuantos antes de salir de su sorpresa, temía que si abría la boca el pelirrojo a volviera a atacar con sus preguntas.

- Inoue, dinos lo que sabes, por favor- Le pidió Ichigo sereno, intentando de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad a su amiga.

- Bueno…- Empezó algo insegura- Ella pasó anoche por mi tienda para llevarse algunas sobras para Hanatarou, sospecho que solo eran para él porque solo se llevó la mitad de ellas.

Se miraron algo extrañados, para que iba a pedir solo para su protegido, si ella también tenía que comer ¿no?

- Me dijo que después me contaría con más tranquilidad- Agregó al ver todavía la ansiedad en los ojos de sus amigos- Venía acompañado por un joven muy apuesto.

Ahora sí que estaba alarmados, se miraron entre si, como si pensaran lo mismo, el único hombre que estaba al tanto de Rukia además de ellos era Grimmjow Jaggerjack, y cuando se referían al tanto no lo decían en el buen sentido.

- ¡¿Cómo era?! ¿¡Alto, de pelo azul parado!?- Ahora Ichigo también sonaba exaltado.

- ¿¡De ojos azueles!?- Secundó Renji, señalando a su ojo de forma evidente.

- Ehh… no- Indicó vacilante- Era alto de cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro, creo que tenia ojos claros pero no recuerdo de qué color.

Se miraron nuevamente entre ellos, ahora si que estaban confundidos, ni si quiera que hubieran visto de alguna de pasada en los lugares que concurrían con Rukia. Se quedaron pensativos, las cosas se estaban tornando extrañas.

- Gracias Inoue- Tomó las cajas que Renji dejo en el suelo apiladas- Te ayudaremos a llevar esto, antes de seguir con nuestra búsqueda.

- Oh, no, no- Trató de replicar, pero ellos no se lo permitieron ya que caminaron con apuro a la tienda, el siguiente objetivo era Hanatarou.

* * *

><p>Rukia se quitó algo del sudor de la frente y sonrió satisfecha, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese trabajo. Avanzaban con bastante velocidad, pero aun así quedaba mucho por hacer, no se había dado cuenta del desastre que habían creado con Grimmjow hasta que se vio rellenando algunos pedazos de pared que el mueble rasgo al caer. El ambiente con Byakuya también era otra cosa, seguía sin hablarle más que para alguna que otra indicación, pero por lo menos ya no peleaban como gatos y perros. Habían tenido algún que otro intercambio "amistoso", pero no había pasado de más que unos comentarios sarcásticos y algún bufido de molestia de Byakuya, si era sincera Rukia se divertía en esas disputas más que molestarse y sospechaba que en el fondo su compañero tampoco se las tomaba de enserio.<p>

Miró el reloj y sonrió feliz de que ya tocaban las doce, moría por ir a ver a sus amigos y descansar un poco de aquel tedioso trabajo. Bajó la escalera, dejo las herramientas a un lado y se acercó hasta Byakuya.

- Trataré de volver lo más temprano que pueda- Le avisó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a la vez que se ponía su abrigo.

- Espera- Su grave voz la detuvo- Yo también saldré a hacer algunas cosas.

Lo contempló, mientras cerraba las cortinas, ponía sus cosas en la mochila, se acomodaba su abrigo y tomaba la llave de la biblioteca. Al salir a la calle, cerró la puerta tras él y le dirigió su mirada para aclarar un par de cosas.

- Hemos comenzado desde muy temprano y hemos avanzado suficiente por hoy- Anunció con voz monótona- Tengo que hacer unas cosas y después iré directo a casa, pasa el tiempo que quieras con tus amigos, pero trata de venir antes de toque de queda.

Rukia sintió atónita, no esperaba que le diera el resto del día libre, menos viendo lo adicto al trabajo que era. Lo vio sacar dos billetes de su bolsillo y tendérselos a Rukia, que solo los miró extrañada.

Suspiró con cansancio- Es para que comas algo ahora al mediodía, no quiero que después antes floja en el trabajo por falta de energía.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, sin duda el acto no coincidía con sus palabras, era casi como si deseara verse mezquino incluso cuando tenía actitudes desinteresadas.

- Solo tómalo quieres, tengo cosas que hacer- Bufó molesto, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

La chica puso las manos adelante, en señal de rechazo- Deja, deja, ya será demasiado lo que gastarás diariamente en los próximos meses, tengo algo de dinero guardado por mi cuenta, no es mucho, pero para comer.

Byakuya asintió, no le sorprendía, después de todo hasta que se encontraron, ella había subsistido por su propia cuenta. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras a velocidad, después de pensarlo toda la mañana había decidido aprovechar la ausencia de Rukia y realizar algunas actividades que había dejado pendiente desde su última reunión del partido popular.

- Te veré a la noche- Lo saludo Rukia, cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, él giró a verla y asintió como haciendo entender que escuchó su mensaje aunque no le dio una respuesta.

Al verlo alejarse, Rukia siguió su propio camino negando con la cabeza "Es duro, hasta para saludar" Pensó con fastidio, a veces realmente se le hacía odioso. Fue hacía la entrada de los Kurosaki, había decidido esperar a Ichigo allí, ya que lloviera, nevara o hubiera un terremoto la familia siempre comía junta, por lo que era seguro que a esa hora lo encontraría allí. Y en cuanto a Renji, bueno él siempre se mantenía en contacto con Ichigo si no era por medio de ella, así que encontrar a Ichigo la llevaría a encontrar a Renji también.

* * *

><p>Renji e Ichigo caminaban resignados de vuelta hacia el centro de la cuidad, habían ido con Hanatarou, pero no les había podido dar mucha más información que Orihime. El hombre extraño también la había acompañado en su visita a Hanatarou y al parecer en ambos casos no había pronunciado palabra. Los muchachos ya habían comenzado a sospechar de qué se trataba de un acto mafioso o algo por el estilo. El problema surgía cuando se preguntaban que podrían querer de Rukia y porque se molestarían en acompañarla hasta lugares como una panadería.<p>

- ¿Trabajas hoy?- Le preguntó Ichigo a su amigo, tratando e aliviar un poco a tensión en el ambiente.

- No, hoy es mi día libre, por algo pude acompañarte sin ningún inconveniente- Le devolvió la mirada cabizbajo- ¿Y tú?

- El viejo me pidió que lo ayudara un rato a la tarde con las consultas.

- Ya veo…

Ichigo lo miró comprensivo, el también estaba preocupado y desilusionado por su búsqueda inútil, pero no podían darse por perdidos aun.

- La encontraremos, ya verás- Quiso de animarlo- Es de Rukia de quien estamos hablando ¿no? Seguro que está bien.

Le sonrió agradecido pero aun con un destello de aflicción- Lo sé, justo porque es Rukia me preocupa de que se haya metido en algún lio.

- Si, ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar con nosotros?

- ¿No están tus parientes en casa?- Inquirió con una ceja levantada, cuando estaba toda la familia de visita, había gente hasta comiendo en el piso con el poco espacio que había.

- Se fueron a pasar el día a Moscú para hacer unos trámites, vuelven mañana- Sonrió levemente, leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo

- No me va a venir comer algo decente para variar

- ¿Pensé que comías bien en la residencia de empleados?- Le tocó indagar a Ichigo.

- Excepto cuando el que sabe cocinar esta con una neumonía y solo podemos rezar porque se mejore, por el bien de nuestros estómagos- Comentó en tono dramático, Ichigo se rió brevemente se compadecía de su amigo.

El resto del camino conversaron sobre tonterías del trabajo, pero se quedaron mudos al ver a la persona que buscaban sentada en los escalones de la entrada de Ichigo. Los hombres corrieron a abrazarla, ignorando el enojo por haber perdido la mañana, cuando ella simplemente se presentó como si nada frente a la casa de Ichigo. La apretujaron y buen rato, mientras tiraban un par de preguntas al azar, aunque ellos no le daban tiempo para responderles ya que segundos después balbuceaban acerca de lo preocupados que estaba y de los aliviados que estaba de verla allí en una sola pieza. Cuando los jóvenes se calmaron un poco y le dieron un poco de espacio a la chica, toda la jovialidad del momento había sido remplazada por una mezcla de ansiedad con curiosidad.

- Es bueno verte nuevamente con bien Rukia- Le dedicó una sonrisa Ichigo.

- Sí, nos tenías bien preocupados- Agregó Renji con voz ronca de la emoción.

- Si yo también me alegro de verlos chicos- Les respondió, conmovida por lo mucho demostraban interesarse en ella- Lamento haberlos preocupado.

- ¿Dónde estuviste estos días?- Indagó algo inquieto Ichigo.

- Nos encontramos con Inoue y Hanatarou, y nos dijeron que anduviste por allá acompañada por un hombre- Comentó Renji más nervioso de lo que quería delatar que estaba.

Ellos la miraron expectante y Rukia ya se esperaba lo peor- Creo que lo mejor es que nos pongamos cómodos, porque es una larga historia.

Media hora después, ambos jóvenes dieron un salto del sillón comenzaron a farfullar acerca de lo que Rukia les acaba de contar, pero con el escándalo que ambos estaban haciendo no se entendía nada de lo que decían. Rukia se acarició la sien, sabía que no estarían contentos con la noticia, pero la verdad es que solo único que quería era pasar una tarde amena con sus amigos, no discutiendo con ellos.

- Bueno ya que tanto escándalo, que no es para tanto- Se erguió Rukia agitando las manos para llamar su atención, ambos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Rukia, estás viviendo con un completo extraño!- Le gritó Ichigo exaltado.

- ¡Y que te hace trabajar!- Lo secundó Renji en un estado casi peor que el de Ichigo.

- Ustedes también eran extraños cuando los conocí- Exhibió lo obvio.

- Sí, pero no dormías en la misma habitación que nosotros- Rebatió Ichigo.

- Dormí un par de veces en la mimas choza con Renji, es casi lo mismo- Rodó los ojos Rukia.

- Yo no te hacia trabajar- Gruñó Renji.

- Yo no destruí tu lugar de trabajo Renji- Trató de usar todos los argumentos validos para convencerlos.

- ¡Fue culpa de Grimmjow!

Rukia permaneció callada por unos segundos, era lo mismo que le había respondido a Byakuya hace como unos dos días, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, realmente había sido una respuesta algo cerrada, si se miraba con mas perspectiva era obvio que ella era también algo responsable de lo ocurrido.

- Ese no es el punto Rukia- Respiró hondo, estaba haciendo lo mejor para que esa discusión no terminará en una pelea con Rukia- El punto es que nos preocupa tu seguridad, no sabes qué tipo de persona es o las intenciones que tiene contigo.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio- Si hubiera querido hacerme algo ya lo habría hecho.

- Rukia te das cuenta que….- Renji no pudo seguir con su perorata, porque Rukia lo interrumpió exaltada.

- Son ustedes lo que no se dan cuenta de que es una oportunidad para mí también- Dijo con voz bien firme una actitud que exudaba seguridad- Ya estamos en invierno, ninguno de los dos puede brindarme refugio y ya le prometí el refugio a Hanatarou para el solo- Hizo una pausa- Se me está dando la oportunidad de dormir bajo un techo y de una comida diaria y a cambio de unas horas de trabajo- Ambos se veían sorprendidos pero atento a sus palabras- Quiero por una vez, aunque solo sea por una temporada, vivir dignamente, sin estar con el estomago siempre gruñendo y sin tener que mendigar o robar por comida.

Ambos se sintieron algo avergonzados por su ataque a su amiga, sabían que ella no era feliz con la vida que llevaba y que ese trato le daba la oportunidad de llevar una vida relativamente honesta y modesta por un tiempo. Pero su deseo por protegerla los había llevado a herirla, el anaranjado se acercó a su amiga y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

- Todavía no estoy del todo convencido y no me gusta anda la idea de que andes con un extraño por ahí- Rukia lo miró con mala cara y Ichigo le respondió con una sonrisa sincera- Pero somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión que tomes.

Renji suspiró se aproximó hasta sus amigos y palmeó el hombro de Rukia.

- Ichigo tiene razón, en las buenas y en las malas- Rió brevemente.

Su ceño se relajó y le correspondió el gesto a sus amigos sonriéndoles y dándoles un suave golpe a cada uno en su brazo derecho en el brazo.

- Lo sé, y estoy feliz de que así sea, gracias chicos.

- Que no se hable más, vamos a comer ya disfrutar de una tarde de amigos, sin más disputas- Declaró entusiasmado Renji.

- Si- Estuvo de acuerdo Ichigo- Aunque me gustaría que la próxima vez traigas unos minutitos a tu amigo bibliotecario para que tengamos una pequeña conversación.

- Estoy contigo en eso, Ichigo- Se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad y chocaron manos.

Rukia se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, si había tenido pensado preséntales a Byakuya en algún momento, toda intención se había ido, había hecho bien en decirle de ir sola.

* * *

><p>Byakuya se adentró en un viejo almacén, pasó sin llamar y fue directo a la parte de atrás sin prestar atención a las quejas de los niños que vigilaba la entrada, ni a los polvorientos estantes del negocio que funcionaba solo como tapadera del verdadero negocio de atrás.<p>

El dueño se encontraba en la mesa examinando unos artilugios de índole dudosa con su socia. Ellos no se molestaron en lo más mínimo por la intromisión, más bien parecían felices por tenerlo de visita.

- ¡Byakuya Boy! ¡Tanto tiempo que no te veía!- Se levantó la morena y lo rodeó examinándolo descaradamente- Estas cada vez mas grade y más guapo, déjame decirte que esto considerando salir contigo un día de estos- Bromeó para molestarlo.

El bibliotecario hizo un sonido de burla ante los comentarios de la mujer, no estaba de ánimo para aguantarse las burlas de una de sus antiguas tutoras.

- No he venido a escuchar su coquetería, Yoruichi- Respondió mordaz.

Yoruichi rió divertida, lo conocía hacia demasiados años como para molestarse por tal comentario.

- Creciste, pero sigues siendo tan tenso como siempre, ¿eh?- Le guiñó un ojo, ganándose una de sus famosas miradas mortales.

- ¡Oh Byakuya! ¡Es genial tenerte aquí nuevamente!- Interrumpió la interacción entre los viejos maestra-alumno, agitando su abanico, ofreciéndole un asiento junto a ellos- ¿Quieres un te?

- No, solo estoy de pasada, tengo unas cosas que hacer- Rechazó la oferta, no estaba de humor para aguantar a esos dos, por eso quería ir directo al grano- Quiero que me consigas toda la información que puedas sobre una persona.

- ¿Sí? ¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó cantarín Urahara.

- Sosuke Aizen.

Kisuke se llevó su abanico a la cara tapando su expresión, pero incluso así podía delatarse el cambio de humor del contrabandista.

- Curioso- Expresó serio, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su cliente- ¿En qué tipo de asuntos andas involucrado, Byakuya?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, estás en deuda conmigo y mi padre- Ilustró algo molesto por el intento por invadir su privacidad.

Urahara cerró el abanico y mantuvo su mirada sobre el joven, como si se tratara de una pelea de miradas, pero ambos sabían que era muy más que eso, la sola mención de Soujun había traído un par de recuerdos a los que algunos era mejor ignorarlos.

- Tendré toda la información que necesites para dentro de una semana- Se acercó hasta una estantería para extraer unos papeles de ella- Mientras tanto te voy a aconsejar que no mantengas mucho contacto con ese hombre en lo posible.

- No tenía planeado hacerlo- Respondió manteniéndose imperito- Lo conoces ¿no?

- ¿Y tú, Byakuya?- Contestó con otra pregunta.

- Tengo el vago recuerdo de hacerlo escuchado mencionar, pero no recuerdo en qué situación exactamente- Sorprendentemente respondió sin inhibiciones.

- Es completamente normal, después de todo eras muy pequeño en ese entonces. El ceño de Byakuya se frunció levemente ante su contestación, y Urahara sonrió algo más relajado.

- No me dirás nada ¿verdad?- Inquirió a pesar de que estaba seguro de su respuesta.

- Preferiría que lo averiguaras por ti mismo- Contesto misterioso.

Byakuya asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando una voz lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Byakuya!, sería una buena idea si contactaras a Hirako en estos días- Le aconsejó Yoruichi con gravedad- Solo por las dudas.

El muchacho asintió y se dirigió hacia a puerta, las cosas se estaba tornando turbias, eso solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Yoruichi miró fijo a Urahara después de que el muchacho abandonó la habitación, queriendo confirmar si su socio pensaba lo mismo que ella.

- No veo a Aizen concurriendo a ninguno de los lugares que concurre Byakuya actualmente- Comentó mientras ponía algo de agua a calentar.

- Ni yo- Refutó sosteniéndose la barbilla- Debe andarse en algo, tuvimos que preguntarle de donde lo conoce.

La morocha dio una carcajada- No te iba a decir aunque le preguntaras, Byakuya es demasiado reservado y para colmo no le caemos bien.

Urahara se contagió de la risa de la mujer- Je, je, je, tomo tu palabras, después de todo fuiste su tutora durante muchos años, hasta se podría llegar a decir que tuvieron una relación muy cercana.

- Para los estándares de Byakuya se podría decir que si- Bromeó, alivianando el ambiente.

Sacó la pava del fuego y sirvió un té para los dos, se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Crees que Byakuya sea su objetivo?- Le preguntó a Urahara algo preocupada, tal vez ella conociera mejor a Byakuya, pero él conocía mucho mejor a Aizen.

- Si en parte, creo que debe andar e otros asuntos a la vez, hay mucha inestabilidad en el país- Sorbió de su difusión- Pero habrá que esperar a ver como continúan las cosas.

Yoruichi asintió y dio un sorbo a su taza, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza "Creo que para hablar de estos asuntos haría falta algo más fuerte".

* * *

><p>Sin tener mucho más que hacer se dirigió hacia su departamento, sabía que su visita a Urahara sería corta y que tranquilamente podría haberle dicho a Rukia de volver temprano a la biblioteca y de seguir trabajando, sin embargo había dormido muy poco en los últimos días y se sentía muy cansado. Quería aprovechar su tarde en una buena siesta y en una lectura liviana.<p>

Fue por la acera mirando distraídamente las vidrieras, deteniéndose a mirar su reflejo a contraluz, como si esperará que la imagen mostrara algo diferente a lo que era. Se detuvo para dejar a la empleada entrará un poco de mercadería nueva, que generalmente llegaba los jueves. Vio algunos sombreros sobresalir por encima del paquete y vio uno que llamo su atención, decidió entrar ya que aun tenía toda la tarde libre y no sentía apuro de llegar a su casa. Miró distraídamente la mercadería en exhibición para darle tiempo a la mujer a que se organizara un poco, cuando la vio empezar a sacar los nuevos artículos de la caja, se acercó hasta el mostrador.

- Buenas tardes- Saludó cortes haciéndola sobresaltar del susto, tan concentrada estaba que ni se había percatado de su presencia.

- Buenas tardes, señor, ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?- Le devolvió el saludo recomponiéndose del susto inicial.

- Vi que traía un sombrero muy peculiar por allí- Señaló a la caja aun cargada de cosas.

- ¿Cómo era?

- Blanco y tenía como dos cosas extrañas alrededor- Trató de describirlo con las manos, pero le era difícil, nunca había visto uno igual.

La mujer se tapó la boca para no verse tan descortés por reírse de su cliente, que luciera tan serio e hiciera esos gestos tan extraños, era lo que lo hacía ver cómico. Rebuscó en la caja, para sacar un sombrero blanco recubierto con tela y cordero y que se extendían a ambos costados.

- Tiene un buen ojo, caballero, estos son modelos nuevos- Se lo acercó para que lo viera mejor- Se lo llama bombardero y esta diseñados especialmente para proteger las orejas del frío.

La mujer se lo tendió para que le diera un mejor vistazo, lo tomó y examinó desde varios ángulos, lucía algo ridículos desde su opinión y él en lo particular no sufría de frío en los oídos, pero conocía a alguien que sí. Recordó a Rukia esa misma mañana frotarse las orejas para combatir el frio y pensó que ese peculiar sombrero protegería bien tanto su cabeza como sus oídos. Él no era de hacer regalos y menos a personas que no conocía, le parecía frívolo y un tanto estúpido mas para una persona que no le sobrara el dinero, sin embargo sabía por algunos libros de medicina que la mejor manera de evitar enfermedades en invierno era protegiendo dedos de pies y mano, orejas y el pecho sobre todo lo demás. Lo último que necesitaba era que la persona que lo ayudaba con la biblioteca se resfriará por tal estupidez como tener las orejas frías.

- Está bien, me lo llevo- Dijo y le entregó el sombrero para que lo envolviera, mientras el tomaba algunas copecas de su bolsillo. En eso se acordó de algo más- ¿De casualidad no tendría unos guantes?

* * *

><p>Pasadas las ocho, Rukia entró por la puerta de atrás y subió las escaleras de a saltos, había pasado una tranquila pero muy divertida tarde con sus amigos, como lo había prometió volvió para antes del toque de queda. Tocó la puerta de Byakuya, por más que viviera allí nunca había entrado sin él antes.<p>

- Pase- Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ella entró y lo vio sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, la chica sonrió y estaba a punto de saludarlo, cuando sin previo aviso le revoleó un manojo de llaves, que pudo atrapar solo por puro reflejo.

- Ve a cerrar la puerta de abajo- Le ordenó sin apartar en ningún momento su vista del libro.

Rukia bufó molesta, la felicidad se había ido, toda una tarde sin trabajo y sin órdenes demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Sin embargo, mientras iba a cumplir con el pedido pensó que había valido la pena.

De regreso a la habitación, se encontró con Isane unos escalones más arriba que con mucho esfuerzo cargaba dos bandejas con comida. Se apresuró a acortar el trecho que las separaba y tomo una de las bandejas.

- ¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué haces?!- Le preguntó sobrecogida por la velocidad en que había tomado su bandeja por el gesto de la chica.

- No tengo nada que hacer, déjame que te ayude con esto- Le consagró una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la otra asistió tímida y agregó:

- Justo iba para su habitación, siempre son a los últimos que les llevo para poder tomar un plato de más sin que lo noten, je, je.

Rukia se rió con Isane, y al llegar a la habitación la casera estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero Rukia simplemente la abrió y entró sin permiso, como en una venganza por ni si quiera haber tenido la cortesía de saludarla hace un rato. Byakuya las miró con una ceja levantada, pero no de curiosidad como lo hacia normalmente sino más bien de molestia o eso es lo que notó Rukia triunfante y ella aun no había dado su golpe maestro.

- Isane- La convocó mientras dejaban las bandejas en la mesa ratona- Ya estás libre por el resto de la noche ¿Verdad?- Curioseó con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Si, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curiosa y Byakuya la miró con sus ojos estrechados peligrosamente.

- Me preguntaba si quisieras cenar con nosotros- Le ofreció con una sonrisa aun mas grande al ver como Byakuya se tapaba la cara con su libro para ocultar su disgusto.

- Oh, si no es molestia- Los ojos de Isane se iluminaron ante la invitación.

- Para nada, ¿verdad hermano?- Le consultó a Byakuya, gozando de su venganza.

Byakuya apartó el libro, su aspecto no delataba ningún tipo de emoción, aunque la rápida mirada que le dedicó a Rukia primero, antes de mirar a Isane, le había dicho todo.

- Por supuesto que no, tu compañía es siempre bien recibida aquí- Se levantó y tomó el banco de su escritorio para acercarlo a la mesa, después de todo todos no cabían en el pequeño sillón.

- Voy por mi comida- Anunció emocionada y bajo a toda velocidad para unirse con ellos en la cena, al parecer no acostumbraba comer en compañía.

Rukia se rió con ganas y lo vio como se dirigía a un lado para buscar algo en su bolso.

- Fuiste muy gentil con ella, podrías haberte negado si quisieras- Comentó Rukia, mientas se acomodaba en el lugar que él dejo libre.

Byakuya se acercó con un paquete en la mano y meneando la cabeza.

- No se merece ser rechazada por las estupidez de otros- Concluyó, lazando una clara indirecta a su compañera de piso, que solo pudo sonreír a ello.

Byakuya se dirigió al banco para dejarles el mueble cómodo a las damas y dejo el paquete junto a Rukia, que no pudo evitar notar el detalle.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Señaló al paquete que ahora estaba junto a ella.

- Es para ti, no quiero que te enfermes ahora, no con todo el trabajo que tenemos pendiente- Alegó Byakuya, intentando de sonar lo mas desinteresado que podía en el bien estar de Rukia

Ella lo miró atónita, ¿le había hecho un regalo? Impaciente ahora por saber lo que era, arrancó para encontrarse con el sombrero de bombardero y los guantes que compró esa tarde en la tienda. La chica contempló fascinada el sombrero, nunca había tenido uno y mucho menos uno tan extraño como ese, "Parece que tuviera orejas de Chappy" Divagó mientras movía ambas alas a un lado. Sin saber cómo iba, se lo puso con los lados frente a su cara, Byakuya tuvo que contenerse para no reírse ante la torpeza de la chica, ningún sonido salió de su boca, pero sus labios estaban ligeramente inclinados hacia arriba.

- Esas cosas van a los costados, para cubrirte las orejas- Le indicó y se acercó para acomodarle el sombrero.

Rukia lo miró emocionada, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, nunca nadie le había regalado nada y encima que se tomara la molestia de que sea algo para proteger sus orejas, siempre sensibles al frío. Una vez acomodado, él volvió a su asiento, quedo algo satisfecho al ver que en Rukia ciertamente no lucia tan ridículos como parecía a simple vista, incluso se veía bien en ella. Rukia suspiró contenta a sentir lo abrigado que era, el calor en sus oídos resultaba reconfortante.

- Gracias…- Dijo algo tímida, a verdad es que esa palabra expresaba muy poco su agradecimiento por el regalo, pero no sabía que más decir la había dejado sin palabras.

Byakuya asintió, podía notar que tenía deseos de decirle mucho más, pero permaneció callada, a él le parecía mejor así. Odiaba a las personas que hablaban solo por hablar, prefería palabras simples y sinceras a palabras banas o parloteo hipócrita. Mirándola a los ojos, podía vislumbrar mucho mas lo que sentía hacia su gesto que cualquier combinación de palabras en el mundo. Era curioso, que un hombre como él que se expresaba tan bien por medio de la escritura, supiera comunicarse en persona mucho más fácil por las miradas que por las palabras.

Segundos después, Isane llegó con su comida, se sumieron en una placentera y divertida conversación sobre las anécdotas de Isane sobre sus años como casera. Bueno, más bien Rukia e Isane, ya que Byakuya solo hacia algún que otro comentario ocasional, pero bueno era lo más que lo había visto interactuar con otra persona. Mientras Isane comenzaba con su nueva anécdota, la joven desamparada se quedo mirando a las dos personas que se encontraban con ella en la habitación.

"No, personas no, amigos" Reflexionó al ver la otra chica reír con ganas y sentir el calor que irradiaba del gorro que aun llevaba puesto. Decidió que no pensaría, sino que solo disfrutaría de esta paz temporal con sus nuevos amigos, después de todo que podía pasar. Poco imaginaba que el peligro acechaba en las sombras y estaba más cerca de todos ellos de lo que creían.

* * *

><p>- Curioso artículo, no esperaba encontrar algo de esta índole en un diario de bajo presupuesto- Dijo con una voz turbia que sacudió todo el salón- ¿Saben de quien se trata de oficial?<p>

- Sí, señor- Dijo un rubio de cabellos largos, ojos claros y piel muy pálida, por su acento se podía decir que era alemán- Su nombre es Yammy Riyalgo, grandote, pelirrojo, bastante tonto.

- Hmm, por algo lo pudieron derribar simple civiles, ¿te informo algo sobre sus atacantes?- Preguntó el imponente hombre de cabello tan oscuro como la noche y abundante bigote, lo más curioso eran sus duras expresiones y su carencia de cejas que solo destacaba ese aspecto.

- No, señor, parece que la contusión en la cabeza a afectado memoria

- Pfff, carne para cañón- Miró al periódico en sus manos- No importa, tenemos la fuente que necesitamos, pasar a instigaros un poco en la mañana, pero no los cierres aun, tal veces podamos sacar algo de información de los rebeldes de ese diario.

- Señor, si me permite comentar, creo que más de uno en ese diario debe pertenecer a la clase opositora- Comentó el rubio con sumo respeto.

- Mejor entones, nos encargaremos de ellos con el tiempo, por ahora encárgate de hacer valer la palabra del Информация центр управления (Informatsiya tsentr upravleniya, centro de control de información).

- Sí señor, solo su palabra y la del Zar- Se inclinó y se dispuso a irse, cuando el general lo detuvo.

- Haschwalth- Lo citó, el otro voltea a mirarlo- No comentes nada de esto al Zar, no quiero perturbarlo con tonterías menores.

- Hágase su voluntad, señor Yhwach- Se inclinó nuevamente y finalmente se fue de la habitación.

El capitán Yhwach solo pudo sonreír ante la lealtad de sus subordinados, la iba a necesitar con lo que se avecinaba.

"Parece que habrá una tormenta de nieve esta noche" Pensó distraídamente mientras miraba al cielo desde la puerta de un enorme almacén de armas, a mereced del Zar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado xD, je, je, je. Sé que este capitulo ha sido bastante aburrido, sin embargo era necesario para terminar de definir algunas cosas, presentar personajes que faltaban, etc.<strong>

**Ahora si la historia se pone buena, ya casi estamos en el nudo de la historia y como se habrán dado cuanta ya hay como cuatro bandos bien definidos: El Zar y su séquito, los encargados del centro de control de información, el grupo de Aizen y los que están a favor de un cambio social (Podríamos decir los del bando de Byakuya xD). Y después están los que van a terminar en medio del conflicto, pobre de ellos xD.**

**Fue un capitulo un tanto contradictorio en cuanto a nuestro queridos protagonistas xD, Byakuya quiere ahorrar pero gasta en el bien estar de Rukia, ella esta constantemente en la disyuntiva de si lo odia o le cae bien, ja, ja, ja, digamos que...el amor es complicado xD.**

**Aguanten, aguanten aquellos que esperan la acción, porque las cosas se ponen candentes y el próximo capitulo viene explosivo con el Titulo de "Los" proveniente de la canción de Rammstein.**

**El título de este capitulo esta inspirado en la cancioó de Robbie Williams, "Tripping".**

**Nos vemos en la próxima ;D**


	6. Los

**Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo xD, je, je, je, ya hace mas de un mes que no actualizo! Para ser sincera no tengo excusas para tal tardanza, solo que me agarra la flojera y cuesta pasar las ideas a papel o a computadora mejor dicho xD.**

**Esta semana empece los estudios y bueno tal vez me cuente encontrar momentos para escribir, pero tratare de mantener el ritmo de trabajo, al menos un capitulo por mes xP, je, je, je, de verdad sepan disculpar a tan perezosa autora xD.**

**Agradezco**** a todas las personas que viene siguiendo mi Fic, todas las que se toman la molestia de leerlo. Pero en especial agradezco a Reila Schiffer, azulaiil y abysschankuchiki por los geniales reviews que me dejaron el capitulo anterior (prometo algún día contestar uno por uno a ellos xD) y a mi Sis, que siempre se toma la molestia de revisar el capitulo para evitar faltas de ortografía xD.**

**No los aburro más, pasemos al Fic xD.**

**- ****Diálogos.**

**"" Pensamientos**

**_Itálica_ Sueños**

**La historia original y personajes les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (si fuera por mi Byakuya ya hubiera aparecido desnudo xD jajajaja) solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Los.<p>

Los días siguientes pasaron relativamente rápido y Rukia, por primera vez en su vida, había seguido una rutina. Todas las mañanas desayunaba en el departamento con Byakuya, bueno desayunar con él era una forma de decir, ya que cada uno tomaba la porción que le correspondía y seguía con sus asuntos. A Rukia no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola y ahora que convivía con él casi todo el día, disfrutaba de los momentos que tenía para ella misma, y sospechaba que Byakuya sentía lo mismo. Trabajaban en la biblioteca gran parte de la mañana y toda la tarde, en que solo tomaban descansos ocasionales para un rápido almuerzo o algo caliente para aligerar el frio y después regresaban al departamento para compartir una amistosa cena con Isane. Si bien al principio a Byakuya no le había gustado la idea de volver un hábito cenar con la casera, Rukia lo había convencido después de una larga discusión. La muchacha se había sentido orgullosa de su gran hazaña ese día, había logrado apelar al lado sensible de Byakuya al exponer lo solitaria que se veía la pobre de Isane que solo se pasaba todo el día limpiando y cocinando para los inquilinos de su madre.

Había escuchado de ciento de personas que pasaban por la calle y que trabajaban en comercios, de lo insoportable que resultaba la rutina para ellos y de lo mucho que deseaban tener una vida más interesante, sin embargo para Rukia, que había vivido toda su vida al filo de la navaja, la rutina resultaba algo muy placentero y reconfortante. Experimentar lo que la gente normal vivía diariamente, no hacía más que confirma la creencia de la joven, de que las personas no aprecian lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden.

De hecho, no todo había sido trabajo, el domingo y el viernes, el bibliotecario le había permitido visitar a sus amigos. Ella no sabía si lo había con buenas intenciones o si solo quería librarse de ella por un rato, pero poco le interesaba debido a que una tarde de diversión con sus viejos amigos siempre era bienvenida, aun cuando al final de las jornadas la chica tuvo que escabullirse para evitar que la siguieran a conocer a su empleador. Le gustaba molestar a Byakuya, pero que ya fueran sus amigos a interrogarlo le parecía mucho. Tener a Ichigo y Renji, enojados, indagando sobre la vida privada de su víctima, era un mal que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Además, había descubierto en la última semana que detrás de toda esa apariencia desinteresada y fría, Byakuya era una muy buena persona y por más que le costara admitirlo, disfrutaba de su compañía. Era reservado, orgulloso y hasta algo gruñón, pero también era respetuoso, atento muy a su modo y sobre todo muy inteligente. Después de que habían terminado de reparar los estantes y aspectos físicos que habían provocado la caída masiva de estantes y libros, se habían dedicado en lleno a ordenar los libros y Rukia, con toda su curiosidad natural y gusto por los libros, no pudo evitar hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre el tema. Byakuya había respondido a cada una de ellas y hasta se había dado el lujo de ser detallista, al principio Rukia se sorprendió de lo conversador que se volvía con el tema y bien predispuesto que estaba a hablar sobre ello. Por momentos, quedaba fascinada con todas las cosas que él contaba acerca de la literatura, para ella, que no había tenido más educación que la escuela de la calle, era casi como las lecciones que nunca había podido tomar. Más de una vez, Rukia se había preguntado qué hacia un hombre tan inteligente como Byakuya, siendo un simple bibliotecario, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo para que recordara lo injusta que la sociedad era. En una sociedad, en que solo se tiene en cuenta el poder adquisitivo y se premia el egoísmo y la ignorancia, no había lugar para personas como Byakuya. Ella, para el caso, no era más que parte de los desperdicios de la sociedad, de esos que se espera que se mueran de frio durante el invierno.

Esa mañana, en que se cumplían dos semanas desde que había tenido ese encuentro violento con Grimmjow, eran pasadas las ocho cuando Rukia despertó somnolienta en su cómodo sillón. Miró alrededor, algo confundida, no se había despertado por su propia cuenta desde que vivía en el departamento de Byakuya, siempre la había levantado para que desayunara antes de ir a trabajar, más de un golpe había recibido por culpa de ello. Se frotó los ojos con pereza y enfocó su vista para ver una taza de té humeante en la mesa ratona frente a ella y a Byakuya no muy lejos de ella, ordenando un el casi nulo desorden del departamento. Resultaba curioso para la muchacha que su compañero fuera tan ordenado, había convivido lo suficiente con sus amigos o conocidos para saber que los hombres no se molestaban en la limpieza de su espacio personal, sobretodo de sus cuartos, pero claro, Byakuya no era un hombre cualquiera y mientras más convivía con él, mas cuenta se daba de ello.

- Mmmm, hay algo raro hoy- Murmuró Rukia, erguiéndose para despabilarse por completo.

Byakuya levantó una ceja y sus ojos revelaron algo de diversión- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Decidió seguirle el juego.

- Primero, porque no me levantaste y segundo porque parece que ya hace rato que llegó el desayuno- Argumentó ya completamente despabilada y señalando al plato de galletas que ya se encontraba por la mitad.

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico- No puedes con tu genio ¿verdad? Apenas te levantas y ya te pones a indagar, creo que debería dejar de permitirte que tomes novelas o cuentos de Wilkie Collins de la biblioteca, te están haciendo mal- Comentó acido, ganándose una mirada de enojo de la chica, que solo bufó molesta y tomó su infusión.

Después de darle unos cuantos sorbos y comerse una galleta de un bocado, sostuvo la taza entre sus manos, para calentarlas y miró un poco más relajada al joven que ya había tomado asiento no muy lejos de la mesa en que estaba el desayuno.

- Me vas a explicar que pasa o solo te vas a burlar de mi- Protestó de forma relajada.

- Hemos terminado con los arreglos más importantes y afortunadamente antes de que se apareciera el inspector- Comenzó a contestarle en tono monótono, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de haber sido él, quien ganara esta vez en sus pequeñas peleas matutinas- La biblioteca debe ser abierta al público a las diez, son apenas las ocho, no estamos en un apuro.

- Es miércoles, pensé que querías reabrirla a comienzo de semana- Comentó casual- Aun queda una que otra cosa que reparar.

- Si, lo sé, pero no podemos seguir negando la entrada a la biblioteca, despertaremos sospechas- Respondió muy serio, se lo notaba algo preocupado, podía decirse por el ceño en su frente- Iremos arreglando lo que falta en algún tiempo libre, después de todo, son detalles mínimos.

Rukia asintió haciéndole comprender que había recibido el mensaje y sonrió radiante, el que ya no tuviera que levantarse tan temprano era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en días. Sería raro trabajar con gente, no tenía experiencia en eso y no era una persona muy sociable, pero si un arisco como Byakuya podía, no veía porque ella no. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un dos potentes golpes en la puerta, Rukia miro extrañada a la puerta, "¿Tenemos visitas?" Se preguntó y miró a Byakuya que lucía más pálido de lo normal.

- Escóndete- Susurró, a lo que Rukia respondió mirándolo inquisitiva- ¡Te dije que te escondieras!- Repitió en un gruñido que hizo poner los pelo de Rukia de punta.

Sin pensarlo corrió al único lugar que se le ocurrió, el armario, tenía suerte que fuera pequeña y de que Byakuya tuviera poca ropa, sino dudaba que entrara. Para cuando logro ocultarse, escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse estrepitosamente y la voz de una mujer.

- Buenos días, Byakuya, hacía rato que no te veía- Hablo con suma dulzura, aunque los azotes de hace unos segundos atrás delataban una actitud completamente diferente.

- Buenos días, señorita Unohana- Respondió Byakuya, cortes.

Rukia no pudo resistir la curiosidad y entornó la puerta del armario para poder espiar. Vio a una mujer alta de una espesa cabellera negra en trenza y lo que parecía ser un rostro completamente sereno, "Sera…" Caviló, sus sospechas no tardaron en confirmarse.

- Vengo a cobrar la renta, te lo hubiera dicho en planta baja, pero me temo que ya no te veo pasar por la puerta principal tan seguido como antes- Dijo la mujer, mientras daba vueltas por el departamento, mirando con atención a su alrededor.

- Es que ando muy ocupado- Trató de responder lo más calmo posible, esa mujer lo hacía poner nervioso, en más de una manera, empezando por su ímpetu al entrar de esa forma tan estrepitosa y la forma en que sus ojos lo escrudiñaban.

La mujer siguió contemplando el lugar en silencio, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la otra taza de té, casi vacía, que acompañaba a la de Byakuya en la mesa, "Curioso" pensó escéptica, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, tenía cosas más importantes que discutir con su inquilino.

- Ya lo creo, Isane también anda muy ocupada en las noches, haciendo visitas para lo que ella dice ser nomas una cena de amigos-Dijo en un tono tierno completamente falso, ya que en cada palabra goteaba un terrible veneno.

- Su hija siempre es muy atenta conmigo, no veo nada de malo de compartir mi cena con ella en agradecimiento- Comentó monocorde, tratando de restarle importancia.

Unohana Retsu dejo de vagar por el lugar para posarse frente al muchacho y mirarlo desafiante.

- Mira, Byakuya, has sido mi inquilino por cuatro años ya- Explayó, sonando un poco menos amenazante- Y eres un buen inquilino, me caes bien, siempre estás al día con la renta, no eres ruidoso, ni pretencioso y cuidas bien de mi espacio- Byakuya la escuchaba atentamente esperando lo peor- Sin embargo- Su voz y rostro se ensombreció- Si le haces algo a mi hija, no solo te echare a la calle sin dudas, sino que también tendrás que conseguirte unas muletas para poder caminar, ¿fui clara?

Byakuya asintió, tratando de lucir lo más serio y comprometido posible, debido a que por dentro estaba bastante fastidioso, lo único que faltaba era que una madre viniera a fastidiarlo por un coqueteo que nunca tuvo la intención de hacer en primer lugar. Rukia por su lado, no sabía si reírse o temblar con toda la situación que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación, "De verdad es aterradora, podre Byakuya que suegra le toco, ja, ja, ja" Pensó divertida.

- Bien, acompáñame a mi oficina para el pago de la renta, que necesito tu firma- Le ordenó saliendo de la habitación con el joven atrás, quien se detuvo unos segundos antes de salir por la puerta.

- Si, espere que tome mis cosas para después ir a trabajar, ya es tarde- Anunció Byakuya en voz alta, mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Rukia salió de su escondite extrañada, ¿Por qué Byakuya ya tomó sus cosas para irse, se iría sin ella? Pero en eso notó que Byakuya se expreso en voz alta, él no solía subir el tono de voz a menos que sea estrictamente necesario o estuviera verdaderamente enojado, esta vez fue como si hubiera querido hacerse oír. Fue ahí, cuando Rukia notó otra particularidad, había dejado las llaves del departamento arriba de la mesa y él nunca se olvidaba de algo, con eso terminó de caer, él quería que ella saliera por la puerta de atrás y se fuera directo a la biblioteca para aminorar un poco las recientes sospechas de su casera. Sin pensarlo más, se abrigó, tomó sus cosas, la llave y sin olvidarse de cerrar la puesta del departamento, salió rumbo a la calle por la puerta de atrás.

* * *

><p>Rukia no estaba a más de dos cuadras de la biblioteca, cuando fue interceptada a la esquina de un callejón. Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron contra la pared y ella forcejeó lo más que pudo, hasta que escuchó la voz de su asaltante.<p>

- ¡Cálmate un poco, enana! ¡Qué retorciéndote como gusano no se puede hablar contigo!- Se quejó una voz brusca, que Rukia conocía muy bien.

- ¿Grimmjow?-Detuvo sus movimientos para mirarlo curiosa- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Tu siempre tan educada, nunca un "Hola, Grimmjow, ¿Cómo te va? Lamento haberte roto los huevos la última vez"- Comentó sarcástico.

- Si no me acorralaras contra la pared de un callejón como un violador serial, tal vez sería más gentil contigo- Le respondió con el mismo tono- No ando con tiempo para jugar contigo Grimmjow, ¿Qué quieres?

- Pufff, veo que andas muy ocupada con el nuevo trabajo que te dio tu noviecito- Comento gruñón.

- En primer lugar, no es mi novio y en segundo lugar, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy trabajando con Byakuya?- Preguntó ya irritada- ¿Acaso me andas espiando?

- No te creas tan especial querida, no es a ti a quien debo seguir- Respondió soltando a la chica y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando a todas partes como si estuviera verificando que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo es que….- Estaba a punto de seguir con su cuestionario, cuando se dio cuenta a lo que el bandido se refería- ¿Estás siguiendo a Byakuya? ¿Por qué?

Grimmjow bufó molesto, andar hablando con Rukia lo podría meter en un terrible lio, pero la respetaba como rival y no quería que se metiera en problema que trascendía mucho más que a dos rebeldes de la calle.

- Eso es asunto mío, no te importa- Casi se lo gritó- No sé, que tipo de negocitos andas con ese tipo, pero yo te sugiero que rompas vinculo con él.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con algo de odio.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Lamento decirte que tus consejos valen muy poco a comparación de mis negocios con Byakuya

- ¿Tanto vale ese gorrito?- Comentó burlón, ganándose una fuerte pisada en el pie por la molesta mujer- ¡Eres una porquería, solo trato de ayudarte!- Vociferó hirviendo de furia.

- Siempre te has dedicado a lo contrario, ¿Por qué tanto interés por mi bien estar ahora?- Inquirió con enojo, estaba molesta por el consejo de Grimmjow de romper relaciones con Byakuya, pero también estaba intrigada por la actitud del muchacho frente suyo.

- Está involucrado con gente peligrosa, no creo que te quieras involucrar en eso- Fue la máxima explicación que le dio.

- Y en todo este tiempo que llevas vigilándolo, ¿Lo hasta visto encontrarse con esta gente?-Preguntó esta vez mas curiosa que molesta.

- No, pero…

- Entonces poco me importa, además es asunto mío, no te importa- Lo calló con sus propias palabras y empezó a caminar para retomar su camino de vuelta- Tal vez deberías ser tu quien se replantee tus compañías.

Y sin más lo dejo a Grimmjow solo en el callejón, este, molesto, golpeó con fuerza la pared, ganándose una aguda molestia en sus nudillos, "Maldita enana, es la última vez que intento ayudarla" Se dijo mentalmente, mientras volvía a su trabajo, ya había perdido un largo periodo de su registro con el tiempo que pasó hablando con Rukia. Es verdad, que a lo largo de esos últimos días no había visto nada relevante para llamar a sus jefes, el sujeto simplemente seguía su rutina laboral junto con Rukia y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba en su departamento en su escritorio, haciendo dios sabe que, incluso en los días en que Rukia salió por su cuenta, no hizo más que recostarse en su sillón y leer. Sin embrago, esa visita que había hecho su primer día de vigilancia al contrabandista Urahara, había llamado su atención, no tenía idea de lo que habían hablado, pero su visita había sido suficiente para advertir levemente a Rukia sobre la cuestión. Había notado, que la mirada que le dirigía a ese hombre últimamente era algo diferente a lo que acostumbraba ver en Rukia y temía que la muchacha terminara en una mala situación por involucrarse sentimentalmente con la persona equivocada. Esperaba que ambos salieran limpios de esta y que pudieran volver a las andas de siempre, ganarle a la muchacha en buena ley, pero dudaba que fuera así, ellos ya eran peones de un juego fuera de su control.

* * *

><p>Las primeras horas en el trabajo fueron algo agitadas, después de tener por más de dos semanas cerradas sus puertas, los comensales no dejaban de entrar a la biblioteca. A Rukia le resultaba emocionante trabajar atendiendo a las personas, la forma en que se dirigían a ella era tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, la trataban como uno de ellos, como a un igual y eso resultaba muy gratificante para la joven. Si bien había personas groseras, como en todos lados, ello no afecto el buen humor de Rukia. Pero ella no era la única que parecía contenta con la reapertura de la biblioteca, Byakuya se veía mucho más relajado ahora que no estaba con el riesgo de ser descubierto por el inspector y hasta parecía complacido de que fuera ella quien atendiera a la gente.<p>

Cuando la tarde cayó, las cosas estaban más tranquilas y Rukia se permitió pensar un poco en su encuentro con Grimmjow esa mañana. Miró desde el mostrador a Byakuya subido a la escalera ordenando unos cuantos libros y suspiró cansinamente "Está bien que Byakuya es algo…reservado y no hace mucho que no lo conozco, pero…." Se dijo, manteniendo la mirada sobre él "no quiero desconfiar de él, no puedo, ha demostrado ser una buena persona en el poco tiempo que hemos convivido". No pudo reflexionar mucho mas, debido a que un gato negro se subió al mostrador, dándole un buen susto.

- ¡Waaa!- Se tiró para atrás sosteniéndose el pecho, mientras que el felino simplemente se dedicaba a lavar su cabeza con su pata izquierda- Ufff, me diste tremendo susto- Murmuró un poco más tranquila y le acarició la cabeza, ganándose un sonido de aprobación por parte del animal.

Rukia observó extrañada al gato, supuso que había entrado en búsqueda de algo de calor, pero resultaba algo extraño, lucía muy bien alimentado para ser de la calle y una cinta de color violeta adornaba su cuello. No, ese gato pertenecía a alguien más, sin darse cuenta lo había dejado de mimar y el felino, en busca de más caricias, se acercó hasta su mano, revelando un pequeño rollo atado a su collar. Rukia tragó en seco, un gato negro con un mensaje, ya se empezaba a sentir como un personaje de los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, no queriendo alimentar más su despavorida imaginación, tomó el papel y lo desenrolló encontrándose con un breve mensaje:

"Ya tenemos lo que querías, pasa cuando quieras, Byakuya-Boy"

A chica al leer la nota, no sabía si preocuparse por las crecientes dudas que Grimmjow había instalado en su cabeza o si reírse por apodo ridículo que le había puesto a Byakuya el remitente. En un arrebato, el bibliotecario le quitó el papel de las manos y la miró algo severo, por invadir su privacidad, la chica se encogió por su mirada, pero no le duro mucho el sentimiento de culpa y respeto, porque el gruñido que dio por lo bajo al leer la nota le hizo acordar del apodo y que seguro era a causa de que él hubiera hecho aquel sonido de molestia.

- Te queda tierno, Byakuya-Boy, suena muy juvenil, je, je, je- Se burló para tratar de alivianar el ambiente.

Byakuya hizo una mueca de molestia que parecía muy cercana a una sonrisa y levantó la tabla para pasar al mostrador, tomó su libreta y comenzó a anotar unas cosas. Rukia se lo quedo mirando, tratando de reprimir su curiosidad y preocupación sobre el asunto.

- Si necesitas hacer cosas- Inició incierta, estaba haciendo a un lado su deseo por saber en que estaba involucrado Byakuya, para ayudarlo en lo necesitara- Puedo cubrirte en la biblioteca, después de todo no hay mucha gente ahora.

Byakuya le echó un vistazo curioso, levantando una ceja, el escrutinio con que la miro, la hacía sentirse casi inhibida, aun así trató de sostenerle la mirada para demostrarle que su ofrecimiento era sincero. El joven estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción de su parte, pensó que tal vez lo interrogaría o estaría acusándolo de andar en algún asunto sospechoso, que podría afectar su integridad, pero no, la chica lo había sorprendido una vez más, mostrándose servicial respecto a algo que desconocía y pretenda dejarlo en su privacidad. Tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no sonreír por las intenciones desinteresadas de Rukia

- No es necesario- Respondió finalmente en ese tono monocorde que lo caracterizaba- Iremos después del trabajo.

Los ojos violetacios se ampliaron de la sorpresa, "¿Dijo "iremos"?" Se preguntó estupefacta, sin duda no se esperaba que la incluyera en sus asuntos personales. Byakuya mismo estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, sin embargo pensándolo fríamente considero que era lo mejor, tendría que convivir con Rukia un largo tiempo más y mantenerla en la oscuridad obre sus turbios asuntos con el Partido Popular, solo la pondría en un peligro mayor. "Si está al tanto de la situación, estará alerta a cualquier peligro" Analizó, mientras continuaba con los registros del establecimiento "Después de todo, vive en la calle, sabe cuidarse bien sola y…" Se detuvo a pensar en la importancia que todos esas cuestiones se mantuvieran en secreto por su bien "Confío en ella".

* * *

><p>Estaba todo tranquilo en la oficina del diario, Novosti, chto nuzhno znat', era lo normal, el escándalo era a la madrugada cuando estaban en el apuro de publicar en la mañana temprano, durante la tarde no estaba más que Ukitake evaluando algunos artículos y temas de la próxima entrega y uno que otro periodista que iba y venía para traer noticias, revelar fotografías o hacer algún trabajo de edición. Ese tarde, Ukitake disfrutaba de uno de los té de miel que Byakuya le había regalado, para aliviar sus dolores de garganta a causa de tanta tos, mientras que Hisagi y Kira se ponían de acuerdo para terminar una nota que habían hecho juntos.<p>

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, hasta que la puerta empezó a tronar, como si alguien la estuviera forzando desde afuera. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron al instante de sus asientos y corrieron hacia la trampilla oculta debajo de una pequeña alfombra, donde ocultaban un rifle en casos especiales. Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a su objetivo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, haciéndolos detener en seco ante la presencia de unos oficiales vestidos todos de blanco. Apuntaron a los periodistas con sus rifles, eran solo tres de ellos, pero se veían muy bien entrenados, llevaban capuchas que impedían ver con claridad sus rostros. Uno de ellos, mantuvo amenazados a Kira y Hisagi, mientras que los otros dos inspeccionaron el lugar con mano experta, una vez revisado el perímetro, uno de ellos con gruesa voz, que parecía ser causa de muchos años de fumar, advirtió:

- ¡Despejado!

En cuando dio su aprobación, un hombre vestido con las mismas vestimentas que los demás, pero sin la capucha puesta, entró con aire presuntuoso a la habitación. Su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento y sus ojos detonaban una expresión fría, acompañado por una sonrisa sutil, pero cargada de malicia. Ni si quiera prestó atención a los periodistas que lo miraban entre enojados y curioso por la inesperada visita, fue directo a la habitación del director y ingresó sin llamar, ni cerrar la puerta, la cortesía y privacidad no parecían estar en su vocabulario. Ukitake lo esperaba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes, tratando de mantenerse sereno, aunque su rostro ya vestía una máscara de seriedad.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece caballero?- Preguntó cordial.

- Es usted, Juushirou Ukitake, antiguo miembro del Congreso Supremo Imperial, a las órdenes del anterior Zar- Preguntó, mas como una afirmación.

- Así es –Reveló, dejo a un lado su té y se levantó a la altura del transgresor- ¿Y usted es?

- Jugram Haschwalth, subcapitan del Информация центр управления (Informatsiya tsentr upravleniya, centro de control de información)- Respondió altivo- Y he venido a hablar con ustedes, acerca de su diario.

Ukitake asintió, sabía que ese día llegaría, lo que no se esperaba es que fuera tan rápido, señalo al asiento frente a su escritorio y el rubio se sentó captando el gesto. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, los brazos de rubio se encontraban cruzados tras su capa, sus derecha se mantenía en contacto con el mango de un revolver, oculto en un bolsillo interior, solo por precaución. El mayo no se quedaba atrás, bajo el escritorio, adherida a la madera, se encontraba un arma de bajo calibre que tenía en caso de emergencias. La tensión crecía en la habitación y hasta los de la habitación contigua estaban expectantes a lo que ocurría entres sus jefes, el canoso pensó que lo mejor era que aliviara un poco la rigidez del ambiente, antes de que terminara en una tragedia. Se levantó bien despacio de su asiento y con los brazos bien levantados para demostrar que no llevaba nada con él, se acerco hasta la puerta, Jugram nunca le quitó la vista de encima.

- Kira, prepara un poco de café, por favor- Le pidió a uno de sus empleados.

El rubio dio una ojeada a sus agresores algo inseguro, uno de ellos se acerco a su jefe hasta tener una vista de él, no necesito ni pedir por su permiso, ya que el hombre asintió dándole el permiso para dejarlo ir a preparar la bebida, siempre y cuando no lo perdieran de vida.

Ukitake volvió a su asiento y esperó en silencio porque el hombre frente suyo dijera algo, el sujeto permaneció callado hasta que sus bebidas llegaran, cuando Kira estaba por abandonar la habitación, dijo sus primeras palabras después de tan prolongado silencio.

- Cierra la puerta- Le ordenó, el muchacho miró con preocupación a su jefe, Juushirou le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y no le quedó más opción que confiar en que el director del diario, saliera con bien de esa reunión.

- Supongo que estará al tanto de lo que hace la organización a la que pertenezco- Dijo el rubio, mientras que extraía unos papeles de un maletín negro que había traído consigo.

- En efecto, aunque hasta donde yo sé, nunca se ha interesado por diarios de distribución local- Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

- Son tiempos difíciles, señor Ukitake, cualquier instigación política puede llevar a una revuelta- Dijo mientras colocaba una recopilación de noticias de su diario sobre el escritorio- Y nuestro deber, también es proteger a la población de las repercusiones que esto pueda ocasionar.

- Je, je, je-Ukitake rió con amargura- Su único objetivo es defender su política.

- Nuestra política esta con el pueblo- Dijo con recelo, estrellando sus ojos- Y con el Zar.

- He estado demasiado tiempo en la política para que me tomes de estúpido, niño- Le dijo en tono suave, aunque sus palabras eran una clara agresión al rubio y su falta de experiencia- Si quieres un consejo de este anciano, escucha…deja en paz a este pequeño diario, una política de intolerancia a la oposición es la que provoca revueltas y más descontento.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Le tocó a Jugram reírse ante sus palabras- Lamento decirte viejo, que las cosas no son como antes, en épocas de crisis- Levantó al aire el último artículo que escribió Byakuya- Hablar de la inestabilidad social, implica inestabilidad social.

- Ese artículo solo habla de sucesos- Intentó defenderse el director.

- Y ustedes los periodistas, como buenos escritores, son expertos en ficcionalizar lo hechos, ¿verdad?- Rebatió con cinismo.

- Y ustedes son expertos en aprovecharse de una monarquía que esta cayendo a pedazos ¿verdad?- Contestó con la mandíbula apretada, su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite.

El joven se levanto con brusquedad, negado a seguir escuchando ofensas a su autoridad y a la organización que dedicaba su vida.

- ¡Se acabo! Se ha decretado que sus actividades periodísticas quedan temporalmente suspendidas y sus materiales confiscados por tiempo indefinido- Anunció en un grito y salió de la habitación tomando su revólver ya apuntando a los dos hombres acorralados contra la pared- Confisquen el material.

- Si señor- Gritaron al unisonó.

Y los tres matones se dedicaron a disparar a las imprentas y otras maquinas necesarias para producir en serie y a romper papeles con noticas e investigaciones de más de 3 años de largo trabajo. Para cuando terminaron con su labor, el lugar no era más que un cuartucho lleno de papeles esparcidos por todo el piso y maquinas rotas. La impotencia, triste y enojo que albergaban en ese momentos los miembros presentes del diario, se podía notar en sus cabezas gachas y sus puños apretados. El líder del equipo de Control de Información, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y en forma ordenada se dirigieron a la puerta, antes de que abandonaran el lugar, un fuerte golpe contra la pared llamó su atención, Ukitake había golpeado con una fuerza que casi le había roto los huesos, la puerta de su oficina, este miró con fiereza al rubio y gruñó:

- Si crees que nos vas a poder callar solo con esto, ¡Estás muy equivocado!- Sentenció con ira.

- Je, je, je, no me perturban las amenazas de un viejo enfermo y sin dinero- Declaró con malicia, saliendo a la calle con una sonrisa triunfante.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar, hacía más de cuatro años ya que venían trabajando con el periódico y para la mayora era casi como un segundo hogar, verlo en ese estado resultaba muy doloroso, como todo lo que habían construido con tanto esfuerzo se hubiera derrumbado en no menos de diez minutos. Los jóvenes miraron al que ya casi sentían como un padre y no vieron tristeza en su mirar sino una determinación que nunca habían visto antes, su respiración rezongaba en agitación, pero parecía no importarle, la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento inhibía su molestia.

- Chicos, pueden hacerme un favor- Los llamo más tranquilo. Ambos asintieron al instante- Citen a todos los miembros del diario, para mañana en la mañana.

- Lo haremos señor- Respondió Hisagi con seriedad- No nos olvidaremos de ni uno de ellos.

- Gracias, mejor empiecen a buscarlos ahora, sino no les alcanzara el día para citarlos a todos- Les recomendó mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de tan violento encuentro.

Los chicos lo miraron preocupados por la salud de su jefe, pero un gesto de desdén de su parte les hizo comprender, que la prioridad ahora era cumplir con la tarea que les había encomendado.

* * *

><p>Rukia quedó atónita a ver la tienda de Urahara frente a ella, "Ahora que lo pienso solo a Urahara se le habría ocurrido una forma tan excéntrica de mandar un mensaje" Concluyó pasada la sorpresa inicial, mientras que Byakuya discutía con el pequeño pelirrojo, para que se corriera de la puerta de una vez y los dejara pasar. Era algo cómico, ver como las cejas de Byakuya se iban contrayendo a medida que su paciencia con el chico se iban agotando. Se acercó hasta ellos, para ver si lograba convencer a Jinta de que se corriera, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente revelando la figura de una alta mujer morena.<p>

- ¡Byakuya-Boy mi corazonada fue correcta! ¿Problemas para entrar?- Saludó con una sonrisa burlona.

Byakuya respondió con un gruñido por lo bajo y Rukia tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír, así que había sido Yoruichi la que lo había apodado de esa forma a Byakuya, un leve sonido escapo de su boca, llamando la atención de la morena.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!, No es normal que vengas por aquí a esta hora- Le dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Byakuya se sorprendió al descubrir que evidentemente Yoruichi conocía a Rukia, aunque su rostro se mantuvo imperito le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su joven acompañante. Rukia sonrió al descifrar la pregunta de sus ojos.

- Suelo empeñar cosas aquí a cambio de dinero- Le respondió con una sonrisa, obviamente, omitiendo el hecho de que se trataban de cosas robadas, afortunadamente Byakuya no indagó en el asunto y simplemente asintió en señal de comprensión.

Yoruichi fue la sorprendida en ese momento al ver el pequeño intercambio entre ellos dos, evidentemente se conocían y no parecía ser casualidad que estuvieran en el local a la misma hora. El muchacho tuvo que reprimirse, para no esbozar una sonrisa ante la confusión de la hindú, saber algo que ella no, lo consideraba como una pequeña victoria y él disfrutaba de cada pequeña victoria sobre su antigua tutora.

- Ella viene conmigo, ¿nos vas a dejar entrar de una vez, está haciendo frio aquí afuera?- Contestó fingiendo molestia.

Aun mas sorprendida con las palabras de su alumnos, se corrió a un lado y los dejo pasar, mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, definitivamente no iba a dejar eso pasar así nomas.

En el cuarto de atrás, encontraron a Urahara sentado en la mesa con un vaso de whisky en a mano, mirando unos artículos nuevos que Tensei le iba mostrando. Al verlos, una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro y habló en ese tono cantarín que Byakuya tanto odiaba.

- ¡Oh! Byakuya te estábamos esperando, pero a ti sí que no Rukia- Agitó su abanico invitándolos a sentarse en sus sillas libres- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Yo solo vengo de acompañante- Le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kisuke se abrieron de sorpresa y miró con el rabillo del ojo a Yoruichi con complicidad, la mujer simplemente asintió haciéndole entender que estaban en la misma sintonía.

- ¡Oh, sí que te lo tenías bien guardado Byakuya!, Rukia es una excelente muchacha les deseo lo mejor- Manifestó, ocultando su rostro con su abanico.

- No, no, es lo que pien…- Trató de replicar Rukia, roja de vergüenza, pero fue interrumpida por el vendedor.

- No tienes porque estar avergonzada, sé que probablemente te de pena presentar como tu novio a un hombre tan malhumorado como Byakuya- Rió mientras agitaba su abanico- Pero nosotros ya lo conocemos y le tenemos aprecio.

El rostro de la chica ya hervía de vergüenza y Byakuya se masajeaba la frente tratando de mantener su temple, ante la vista de sus visitas, Yoruichi no pudo resistirlo mas y largó una ruidosa carcajada.

- Hay, pero cuéntenos, ¿hace cuanto que están juntos?- Preguntó con simpatía, haciendo reír a un mas a su morena amiga.

Dispuesto a no escucharlo más, el bibliotecario le arrebató el sombrero que siempre ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. Rukia se sorprendió al verlo, nunca lo había visto sin él, ni si quiera parecía Urahara sin él, de hecho se veía más normal sin él.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, Kisuke hace cuanto que no te peinas, ese gorro debe estar lleno de piojos- Se burló Yoruichi, que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para divertirse a costa de los demás.

El rubio iba a contestarle, pero el otro hombre en la habitación no se lo permitió.

- ¡Basta! No vine a perder mi tiempo aquí con estupideces- Expresó con cansancio- Solo vine por la información que pedí.

Los miembros del local se pusieron serios, Urahara dejo a un lado su abanico y dirigió una mirada al alto hombre que se encontraba callado a un lado. Tensei simplemente asintió y se fue hacia a la habitación de al lado, todo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que este regresó con unos papeles en la mano que entregó a su jefe. Kisuke esparció los papeles por la mesa, dejando la foto de un hombre vestido de militar bien a la vista, Rukia contempló curiosa al hombre, no lo concia pero se veía que debía de tener un puesto muy alto en la milicia, Byakuya ni si quiera necesito mirar la foto, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- Sosuke Aizen- Inició Urahara con un seriedad que la chica de las calles desconocía- Nació el 29 de Mayo de 1827, su familia proviene del dvoryanstvo, su padre un importante teniente durante a resistencia contra el avance de las tropas de Napoleón en 1812 y como todo noble…

- Aizen heredó su puesto con su muerte- Completó Byakuya.

- Exacto- Persiguió el contrabandista- Pero resulto ser mucho más ambicioso que su padre, terminados sus estudios básicos, siguió especializándose en políticas internacionales y con sus grandes conocimientos no tardó en convertirse en uno de los consejeros de las políticas externas, en el Congreso Supremo Imperial.

Al escuchar las palabras de Urahara, decidió mirar la foto con las detenimiento, se veía más joven que cuando lo vio en la reunión del Partido Popular y ciertamente tenía un peinado diferente. Pero viéndolo así vestido y con unos años menos, ciertamente no le resultaba ser un personaje desconocido en sus recuerdos y menos con la información que le acaban de dar.

- Sin embargo, el anterior Zar no era muy devoto de sus ideas, por lo que su participación era bastante reducida- Continuó Kisuke.

- ¿Sigue estando en el mismo puesto?- Preguntó Rukia, sorprendiendo a los presentes, no esperaban que estuviera tan concentrada en la conversación.

Byakuya los miró expectante, él tenía la misma pregunta para ellos.

- Aizen desapareció, poco antes de que asumiera el nuevo Zar- Respondió Yoruichi, que estaba apoyada contra una pared- Tu eres la primera persona de confianza que nos ha traído información sobre él desde su desaparición.

- Ya veo- Comentó Byakuya- No creo que su presencia entre las masas se deba a un acto contra la Corona.

- Son pocas las veces que he interactuado con él, en mis días trabajando para la realeza- Expresó Urahara- Sin embargo, puedo decirte que un hombre con tal ambición en su ser, no deja un puesto importante en la nobleza así como si nada.

El chico asintió, estaba de acurdo con él, conocía demasiado bien a esa clase de gente, además de que durante la reunión de la semana pasada no había presentado como una persona de confianza precisamente.

- Sospechamos que actualmente forma parte de la Tercera Sección- Agregó Yoruichi.

- Eso explicaría muchas cosas- Apuntó Byakuya, llevándose una mano a la pera, pensante, era buena la información que le habían brindado, sin embargo la pregunta ahora era que hacer con ella.

- Byakuya, lo hemos considerando entre los dos antes de que llegaras y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de esa persona- Concluyó Urahara- Ya sabes el tipo de peligro que implica involucrarse con personas de origen fiel al Zar.

- Esa sucursal del Partido Popular no se me hace más que una trampa para tontos- Secundó Yoruichi.

Byakuya gruñó por lo bajo, aceptaba el consejo, pero tampoco estaba para que lo regañaran como a un niño pequeño. Se levantó de su asiento y miró a la chica sentada frente a él que aun seguía petrificada en su asiento, sorprendida por la conversación que acaba de presencia, al ver que estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención anunció:

- Nos vamos- Sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y los dejo sobre la mesa- Gracias por la información, pasare de ser necesario.

- ¡Oh! ven a visitarnos más seguido- Saludó Urahara, recuperando un poco de su tono jocoso.

Byakuya ni si quiera se indignó a contestarle simplemente fue hacia la puerta donde Yoruichi lo detuvo de un brazo.

- Ten cuidado, Byakuya, no hagas ninguna locura- Advirtió, en sus voz se podía revelar algo de preocupación.

- Je, je, je, eres la menos indicada para darme tal consejo- Bromeó algo amargo- Pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Y sin más salió de la habitación. Rukia, quien por fin despertó de su trance, se levantó exorbitada.

- ¡Gracias por todo!- Exclamó algo sobresaltada- Disculpen- Y salió disparada para poder alcanzar a Byakuya.

Una vez que ambos dejaron la habitación, el rubio tomó su sombrero que Byakuya dejo arriba de la mesa junto con el dinero, se lo puso y rió.

- ¡Qué par!- Exclamó Urahara, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

Yoruichi, pese a su preocupación, sonrió levemente y respondió.

- Me pregunto qué tan sensato será dejarlos sueltos por la vida.

Ambos rieron, las conversaciones serias no eran su fuerte después de todo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó Rukia, cuando ya estaba cerca de alcanzarlo, el joven se detuvo y esperó a que la chica llegara hasta él, una vez cara a cara con su compañero, jadeante le preguntó- ¿Qué fue todo eso?<p>

El mayor la observó por unos segundo miró a su alrededor, pese a la hora seguía habiendo unos cuantos peatones en la acera.

- Ahora no, es más seguro en casa- Respondió y siguió caminando, ignorando el suspiro de molestia de Rukia, a quien no le quedo más que seguirlo y reprimir su reciente curiosidad.

* * *

><p>El Zar se encontraba golpeando los dedos contra el apoya brazos, impaciente. Estaba esperando a uno de sus más cercanos servidores, pero su impaciencia o se debía a su ausencia sino a la información que debía traer consigo. La misión que le había encomendado a ese hombre resultaba ser una de sus prioridades en el momento, incluso podía decir que era su mayor preocupación hasta el momento. Un hombre de blanco, entró por la puerta de su salón y atravesó el largo pasillo hasta llegar frente a su trono y dio una leve reverencia de saludo.<p>

- ¿Me ha cita, su majestad?- Aclaró el castaño al ver el rostro de disgusto de su superior.

- Aizen, sabes muy bien a qué se debe mi llamado- Gruñó el Zar- Te voy a pedir que dejes de hacerte el tonto y me informes acerca de tu misión, ¿¡Lo has encontrado?!

- Me temo que todavía no mi señor, per…- No pudo contestar, ya que el Zar se levantó y gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡¿Cómo que todavía no lo has encontrado?!

- Tenemos un sospechoso, solo que aun no pudimos confirmar su identidad- Respondió con suma tranquilidad pese a los exabruptos de su señor.

El líder de Rusia lo miró con enojo primero y luego rió sin ningún tipo de humor. Bajó las pocas escaleras que lo esperaban de Sosuke se acercó hasta él.

- Aizen, te volví líder de la Tercera Sección, después de que mi abuelo te hecho del Consejo Supremo, porque creí en tu potencial- Lo miró fijamente, Aizen le sostuvo la mirada- Has demostrado estar a mis expectativas y por eso te otorgue tan importante misión.

- Lo sé, mi señor- Confirmó, bajando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Si lo sabes, entonces, no me traigas sospechas, ¡Tráeme la cabeza de mi hermano!- Exigió, nuevamente exaltado.

- Si perdona mi insolencia, Por qué se preocupa tanto por alguien que ha renunciado a su puesto por voluntad propia?- Preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, ya que con su fuerte poder de deducción no necesitaba que se lo digiera para saber la razón.

- Porque así como se fue, puede volver cuando se le ocurra, ¡mientras que el imbécil de mi abuelo siga vivo, sigue teniendo más poder que yo en el Consejo y sé que el muy infeliz me quitara mi puesto y se lo dará a él si regresa!- Tomó su lugar nuevamente en su trono, tratando de relajar un poco su agitada respiración- Mi hermano siempre ha sido el predilecto, no importaba cuanto le hiciera la contra a Genrei, él siempre remarcaba que sería mi estúpido hermano quien tomaría el puesto del Zar numero 28 de la dinastía Kuchiki.

- Entiendo su preocupación.

- Si la entiendes, deja de traer escusas y tráeme el cuerpo Byakuya Kuchiki en un ataúd- Y sin dar lugar a más discusión, hizo un gesto de desdén con las manos.

- Como ordene, su majestad- Hizo una leve reverencia en despedida- Dios salve al zar (_Боже__, __Царя__храни_).

Una vez fuera del salón del Zar, el inseparable compañero de Aizen y segundo al mando del Tercera Sección, Ichimaru Gin, lo esperaba con una sonrisa traviesa. Después de haber escuchado al conversación que su jefe y el Zar, Kouga, habían sostenido, los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

- Lo tienes donde quieres, Sosuke- Dijo, mientras caminaba fuera del palacio.

- Así es y mientras más desesperado este, mas fácil será sacarlo del camino- Confesó con una sonrisa- El muy tonto no sabe, que del último que debe temer es de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Era tarde en la noche, habían pasado una relajante cena con Isane. Generalmente, después de terminar la cena, la casera se queda un rato mas a charlar con ellos, incluso para divertirse con un juego de cartas o Rukia les hacía unos juegos de la calle que se trataban de estafa, que en una época Rukia utilizaba para ganarse unas copecas, hasta que Grimmjow hizo una de sus movidas para arruinarle el negocio. Sin embargo, esa noche, apenas terminaron de cenar, Byakuya le pidió que los dejara solos, ya que tenían unos "asuntos de familia" que atender. La joven estaba aliviada y ansiosa a la vez, la hacía feliz saber que Byakuya no evadiría el tema, pero también estaba ansiosa debido a que por lo poco que había entendido se trataba de un tema muy serio. La habitación estaba sumida en silencio, Rukia esperaba paciente sentada en el sillón donde dormía, mientras que Byakuya se encontraba sentado en su silla, enfrentándola.<p>

- ¿Quién ese tal Aizen, de donde lo conoces?- Preguntó, ya algo cansada de esperarlo.

- El Partido Popular, que actualmente se desarrolla en la clandestinidad por las políticas extremistas del Zar, tiene diferentes sedes que por lo general organizan sus líderes- Empezó a explicar en tono monótono- El líder de la sede que yo era miembro, fue asesinado por un grupo de militares que descubrieron sus actividades y el grupo se disolvió.

Rukia asintió en señal de comprensión y para motivarlo a seguir.

- Hace unas semanas, me enteré sobre una nueva sede, dirigida por este tal Sosuke Aizen, me pareció al sospechoso y decidí investigarlo antes de seguir asistiendo.

- Hmmm, se lo que es el Consejo Supremo Imperial, pero ¿Es es la Tercera Sección?

- Es la política secreta, una red de espías e informantes que se dedica a la censura y mantener el excesivo control de las aéreas políticas, educativas y de la vía publica

- ¿De dónde conoces a Yoruichi y Urahara?- Le preguntó algo curiosa, no veía que Byakuya fuera del tipo que vendiera cosas robadas como ella y la familiaridad con que Yoruichi se dirigía a él era muy sospechosa.

- Yoruichi fue mi tutora cuando era niño- Dijo tratando de dar los menos detalles posibles.

- ¡Wow! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba- Comentó Rukia con sorpresa pero con una gran sonrisa- Con razón se tiene tanta confianza- Se quedó pensando unos instantes- Aunque un tutor es algo muy costoso, ¿acaso tu familia era adinerada?- Indagó algo confundida, un tutor no era un lujo que se pudiera dar cualquiera, era algo más de la aristocracia. Byakuya tenía cierto porte que lo podría calificar como tal, sin embargo su situación laboral y económica actual delataba todo lo contrario, así como su ideología, Rukia dudaba que existiera un noble en contra de una política como la del Zar que los favorecía de forma perpetua.

Byakuya cerró los ojos, tratando de aplacar los sentimientos que esa palabra le producía.

- Yo no tengo familia- Respondió algo tosco.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando entre preocupada y curiosa, Byakuya era un hombre muy medido con sus emociones, no solía alterarse de esa manera por una simple pregunta. Pareciera como si la sola mención de su familia lo perturbara, "Bueno, tú no estás muy diferente, ¿no?" Le dijo una vocecilla en su mente y Rukia suspiró, ella debería entender mejor que nadie ese sentimiento.

- Discúlpame, no quise incomodarte- Se disculpó con pesar.

- Está bien, no podías saberlo- Soltó en un suspiro- Solo que no quiero hablar de ello.

- Te entiendo- Dijo en un susurro- ¿Y que harás ahora que sabes quién es Aizen?

- No lo sé, aun lo estoy pensando- Respondió algo más relajado, al haber dejado el tema de su familia atrás- No me gusta la idea de que ese hombre libre haciendo lo que guste con los miembros de partido, pero correr el riesgo de exponerme ante él, no es tampoco la idea más brillante.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Rukia, al pensar que Byakuya podría terminar muerto a causa de ese sujeto.

- Creo que esto de acuerdo con Urahara- Comentó en tono suave, llamando la atención de su compañero de cuarto- No te juntes con ese hombre, se que quieres ayudar a los tuyos, pero no puedes si te pasa algo- Continuó en tono casi de suplica.

Los ojos de Byakuya delataron su sorpresa, no se esperaba que Rukia se preocupara tanto por su bien estar, menos conociéndose hace tan poco.

- No te preocupes, me mantendré alejado, por lo menos hasta que se me ocurra algo- Le dijo con tono profundo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilizador posible.

- De acuerdo- Respondió la chica, no estaba del todo satisfecha con la respuesta, pero por lo menos podía estar tranquila que por el momento no se pondría en peligro.

Se instaló un incomodo silencio, hasta que Byakuya se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño.

- Me iré a dar un baño, lo mejor es que descanses, ha sido un día largo- Sugirió Byakuya y cerró la puerta corrediza tras él.

Por una vez, siguió la sugerencia de Byakuya, acomodó sus mantas y se acostó, tan cansada estaba que no le llevo más de unos segundos en caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p><em>Era muy tarde en la noche, cuando un portazo retumbo en las frías paredes de mármol del palacio y lo deportaron al futuro gobernante de Rusia. Si bien era un niño bastante maduro para la edad de 7 años, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo por el estruendoso sonido, trató de calmar sus nervios culpando a las viejas puertas del lugar que a veces se cerraban solas con el viento. Sin embargo no había viento esa noche y otro golpe se hizo escuchar en el lugar, uno diferente al de la vez anterior. Tembló levemente, cuando un grito de dolor se unió a los otros, pero así como sintió miedo por la procedencia de esos ruidos, también sintió la necesidad de descubrir su procedencia.<em>

"_¿Y si alguien está atacando a mama o Kouga?" Se dijo con preocupación. Ante el pensamiento, tragó en seco y se armó de valor. Tomó la vieja espada de madera tallada que su abuelo le había regalado para su cumpleaños número 5 y con suma cautela salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, siguiendo algunos leves sonidos que aun se hacían escuchar._

_Al llegar a la puerta que llevaba al hall de la entrada, se detuvo, de allí es de donde provenía tanto escándalo. Su instinto de preservación le decía que volviera a su habitación, sin embargo su deseo de proteger a su famiia era mayor, por lo que apretó con fuerza el mando de su espada y lo más lento que pudo abrió la puerta y se asomó por ella primero, para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Frente a él, se encontraban unos cuantos guerreros, de esos que su abuelo siempre le debía que debía respetar, ya que eran los que cuidaban de la Madre Rusia, su abuelo Genrei, se encontraba parado frente a un hombre arrodillado en el suelo. El hombre desconocido estaba atado de manos, sus ropas rasgadas y el rostro cubierto de sangre a causa de la violencia ejercida sobre él._

_Byakuya dejo escapar el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones al ver el deplorable estado del hombre en el salón._

_ - Tienes una última oportunidad- Sentenció Genrei levantando un fuete que tenía en la mano- Dime donde están los otros rebeldes._

_ - Muerto antes de traicionar a mis compañeros patriotas- Escupió el hombre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_Genrei lo golpeó con el fuete en la cara, con una fuera brutal, pero aun así el hombre no cayó del todo. Byakuya se encogió al ver lo que hizo su abuelo, para el pequeño heredero, era como un héroe de sus libros de caballeros, se suponía que él protegía a la gente de Rusia no la hería. Consideró la idea de que el hombre ensangrentado se trataba de un hombre malvado o con malas intenciones, pero mientras más lo veía, Byakuya más se convencía de que ese hombre era un valeroso, podía incluso decirlo por la forma en que decía proteger a sus amigos con la vida, los malos no hacían esas cosas._

_ - Bien, en vista de que deseas tanto la muerte, te concederé tu deseo- Dijo con un veneno Genrei, saco la pistola de su funda y sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas le propinó un disparo en la cabeza._

_A la vez que el resto del cuerpo cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, Byakuya soltó la espada de madera que llevaba en las manos y corrió hacia su cuarto nuevamente. Se metió dentro de su cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de quitar de su mente la imagen de cómo esos ojos llenos de determinación, perdieron todo ese brillo y el tronar del arma de fuego que aun zumbaba en sus oídos._

...

Byakuya despertó de su pesadilla, con la respiración agitada y la garganta seca. Se paso las manos por los ojos, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad. Un poco más tranquilo, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la baño para poder lavarse la cara. Era lo que hacía cada vez que despertaba de una pesadilla, esperaba que algún día el agua pudiera lavar el dolor que estas dejaban en él. No, no pesadillas, recuerdos, eso era los volvía tan difíciles de soportar, dio un largo suspiró y decidió prender una vela. Ya no se sentía cansado y esperaba que un poco de lectura lo distrajera o suficiente para que el sueño volviera a él.

Al iluminar la habitación, se sorprendió al ver a Rukia que se retorcía de un lado a otro, con el rostro fruncido y algo de transpiración cayendo de su frente. "Así que ella también está teniendo una pesadilla" Se dijo y se acercó casi por inercia hacia ella. Dejo la vela sobre la mesa, se arrodillo frente al sillón y la sacudió con cuidado.

- Rukia, despierta- La llamó con suavidad- ¡Rukia!

Afortunadamente al segundo llamado se despertó y miró a Byakuya con ojos algo desenfocados y su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

- Byakuya- Murmuró, ya consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- Le dijo, levantándose del piso, para darle algo de espacio.

- ¡Espera!- Le detuvo tomándolo de la mano, Byakuya la miró sorprendido por el arrebato, suerte para él que la penumbra ocultaba su expresión de sorpresa- ¿Puedes, quedarte conmigo, solo por unos minutos?- Le pidió, mirándolo con eso hermosos ojos violetacios, a los cuales no se pudo resistir. Asintió y la chica sonrió algo aliviada y se erguió un poco contra el respaldo del sillón, para dejarle un espacio donde sentarse y que no tuviera que arrodillarse en el piso.

El hombre se sentó en ese pequeño espacio y se la quedo mirando, Rukia se sentía algo tonta por tal pedido, pero la verdad era estaba algo tensa y angustiada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, y la presencia de Byakuya la reconfortaba incluso en ese incomodo silencio que habían establecido. Él la observó como jugueteaba con los bordes de su colcha y la expresión de concentración y tristeza que cargaba en su rostro, Byakuya era pésimo relacionándose con la gente y mucho mas lo era reconfortándola, pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de que debía de hacer algo por la chica, aunque fuera un desastre en esas cosas. Trató de pensar en decirle algo agradable, pero no se le ocurría nada, además de que sonaría demasiado forzado y la hipocresía no iba con él, por lo que intentó reconfortarla a su manera.

- ¿Qué tan seguido tienes estas pesadillas?- Le preguntó, llamando la atención de la chica por la repentina curiosidad del muchacho.

- Es bastante habitual- Respondió con voz ronca, no acostumbraba rebelar cosas tan personales, pero en ese momento acostado en ese pequeño sillón con Byakuya a su lado bajo a iluminación de esa pequeña vela, sintió deseos de quitarse un poco de esa carga que llevaba con ella.

- ¿Con que sueñas?- Siguió indagando el joven.

- Con el pasado, con mi padre más que nada- Respondió algo desanimada.

Byakuya sintió un toque de calor ante sus palabras, ella sufría de los mismos terrores nocturnos, esos que provocaban sus pasados. No pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por la chica.

- Entiendo, yo también suelo tener pesadillas con ello- Le reveló, dejando boquiabierta a la chica.

- ¿Enserio?- Le preguntó una vez que salió un poco de su estupor.

- Enserio, de hecho, es el motivo por el que estoy despierto ahora- Le dijo mirándola fijamente, para transmitirle con su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- ¡Je! Creo que tenemos cosas en común, que aterrador- Bromeó con una pequeña risilla.

Byakuya le dedicó una muy leve pero sincera sonrisa, estaba feliz de haber logrado robarle una risa, pese a su inutilidad para confortar a las personas.

- Tengo seguido este sueño, es de la vez que abandone a mi padre- Comenzó a explicar Rukia, sin motivo aparente, debido a que Byakauya nada le había preguntado, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo- Bueno, no era precisamente mi padre, fue el hombre que me crió cuando solo era un bebe, que abandonaron a su suerte en el frio. Los primeros años de vida me cuidó y enseñó lo suficiente para que después yo fuera la encargada de alimentar sus vicio por el alcohol y el tabaco- Hizo una pequeña pausa- No me gusta hablar de los maltratos que recibí de su parte, el estaba tan muerto para el resto de la sociedad como lo estaba yo, no tenía a nadie más, además de alguna manera todavía le agradecía que me haya salvado la vida de bebe- Se detuvo al sentir como un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta.

- Pero…- La alentó a seguir Byakuya, que no se perdía ni un solo detalle de su historia.

- Pero un día, me pidió que empujara al rio a un niño pequeño que estaba pescando a orillas de él, mi pa…Ashido quería tomar los caros implementos de pesca que llevaba con él- Tragó en seco- La corriente estaba muy fuerte ese día, era imposible que un niño pequeño sobreviviera a eso, por mas habilidades que tuviera en la natación. Él me dijo que era una inútil y que lo haría él mismo, yo traté de impedírselo y….- Se detuvo incapaz de seguir, jamás le había confesado eso a nadie en su vida y estaba a punto de contárselo todo a alguien que apenas conocía pero que la hacía sentir extrañamente contenida.

Al ver que estaba algo recia a continuar su historia, se excuso unos segundos para servir una vaso de agua, al cual se lo ofreció a la muchacha. Rukia susurró un "gracias" y de un solo sorbo consumió todo el contenido de vaso, Byakuya dejo el vaso sobre la mesa ratona y volvió a mirarla con eso penetrantes ojos grises, que lucían expectantes por saber el resto de la historia. Rukia sintió como la vergüenza y los nervios volvían a su ser bajo su mirada penetrante y por un momento creyó ser incapaz de terminar de contar su recuerdo, hasta que sintió un cálido apretón en su mano, que llamó su atención. Miró su mano derecha, que era sostenida con delicadeza por la mucho más grande mano de Byakuya y de nuevo sintió ese inexplicable confort que la presencia de Byakuya le hacía sentir. Lo observó a los ojos nuevamente y esta vez no se sintió intimidada por ellos sino que sintió la comprensión y apoyo que el joven le estaba transmitiendo.

- Traté de impedírselo y me clavó una vieja navaja que tenia siembre guardada bajo su manga, en el estomago- Prosiguió mucha más tranquila, aunque por su lado Byakuya empezaba a sentirse algo perturbado por la historia de su amiga, no se esperaba ese ataque y un odio por el desconocido hombre nació de su ser- Empecé a sentirme mareada y adolorida casi al instante, pero tuve la fuera suficiente para abalanzarme hacia Ashido antes de que llegara a tirar al chico… ambos caímos al rio. Nunca más supe de él desde entonces.

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Le preguntó apretando un poco mas su mano.

- Ni yo sé como hice para no ahogarme en el rio, lo único que sé es que la corriente me llevó hasta la orilla y allí me encontró Renji… me atendió lo mejor que pudo- Respondió, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al mencionar a su amigo- Me salvó la vida y desde entonces somos mejores amigos, vivimos juntos en la calle hasta que él consiguió un trabajo con habitación incluida y todo.

- ¿Qué edad tenías?- No pudo resistirse de saber ese dato.

- Diez, supongo que el numero es algo relativo cuando vives en la calle- Contesto algo pensativa.

Byakuya asintió, aunque por fuera lucia imperito, por dentro era un caos de emociones. Estaba sorprendió por la forma milagrosa en que Rukia había sobrevivido no solo al rio sino también a la herida en su estomago, estaba furioso por la forma en que el hombre que la crió la explotaba y quiso deshacer de ella y estaba feliz de que pese a todas esas malas experiencias y esa horrible primera influencia, Rukia se había convertido en una mujer envidiable. Incluso reconocía que en más de un aspecto Rukia era mejor que él, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

- Je, je, je, sabes es gracioso- Comentó Rukia, sacándolo de sus pensamiento- No le he contado esto ni a Renji ni a Ichigo que son mis amigos mas íntimos y sin embargo te lo acabo de contar a ti que apenas te conozco.

El bibliotecario levantó una ceja curioso.

- Pero es que, hay algo en ti, que me hace sentir en confianza, que me hace sentir cómoda- Intentó de explicarse, aunque ni ella entendía sus sentimientos- ¿Sueno muy extraño?

- Algo- Dijo con una sonrisa, tentado a reírse, pero se contuvo- Sin embargo te entiendo- "Porque yo también me siento cómodo y en confianza contigo" Agregó en sus pensamientos.

- Uff, eso es una alivio, je, je, je, de verdad se siente muy bien, quitarse un peso de encima de vez en cuando- Le confesó con una sonrisa casada- Ahora el problema volver a dormir.

Byakuya, no lo pensó dos veces, se alzó y se acercó hasta su armario para sacar un libro al azar, volvió hasta donde se encontraba Rukia y retomó su lugar, en el pequeño espacio que le había dejado.

- Cuando sufría de insomnio, mi madre solía leerme para que me pudiera dormir- Reveló Byakuya abriendo el libro en la primera pagina- Ponte cómoda, tal vez a ti también te pueda ayudar.

Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dulzura por el tierno gesto del chico y se acomodó de costado, para poder apoyar la cabeza, pero que a la vez Byakuya todavía tuviera espacio para sentarse. Y sin más preámbulos, en voz fuerte y grave, Byakuya comenzó a leer.

- Hace unos años –no importa cuánto hace exactamente-, tendiendo poco o ningún dinero en el bolsillo, y nada en particular que me interesara en tierra, pensé que me iría a navegar un poco por ahí, para ver la parte acuática del mundo. Es un modo que tengo de echar fuera la melancolía y arreglar la circulación…- Byakuya continúo leyendo, en esa voz profunda y monótona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

No le llevo más de cuatro páginas, quedarse dormida bajo el relajante sonido de la voz del muchacho, al verla descansando en paz nuevamente, cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesa de al lado. La miró por unos instantes y aprovechó para apartar unos mechones que tenía esparcidos por toda la cara. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo apartó la mano con brusquedad, "¿¡Qué me pasa, yo no soy de hacer estas cosas!?" Se dijo algo alterado, cerró los ojos tratando de mantener a calma "Debe ser por todas las conmoción de hace un rato…si debe ser eso y de que estoy algo cansado" Trató de convencerse a sí mismo, se levantó apagó la vela y se acostó en su cama tratado de olvidar todo ese asunto y de Rukia… al menos por un rato.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Byakuya y Rukia se encontraban en el diario junto a todos los miembros de él. Al parecer Hisagi les había dejado un mensaje bajo su puerta durante su ausencia y recién lo habían encontrado esa mañana al despertar. Afortunadamente habían llegado a tiempo a la cita, aunque había sido grande la sorpresa al ver el lugar hecho un verdadero desastre. Todos los demás periodistas lucían algo abatidos a ver el lugar en tales condiciones y las teorías no se hicieron esperar. Pero cuando Ukitake salió de su oficina, todo se sumió en silencio nuevamente.<p>

- Seguro se preguntaran, que fue lo que ocurrió aquí ¿no?- El antiguo consejero vio como todos asintieron con la cabeza- Ayer por la tarde un grupo de la Informatsiya tsentr upravleniya asaltaron la oficina, Kira y Hisagi fueron testigo de ello también- Señalo a los dos jóvenes a su lado- ¡Fue un intento de acallarnos! ¡De quitarnos nuestra liberta de expresión! ¡Creyeron que con romper unas cuantas maquinas y quemar unos papeles podrían tirarnos a bajo! Bramó con vigor y se subió a un escritorio- Pero yo creo que nuestro espíritu como periodistas, como ciudadanos, va más allá de ello, ¡Confío en que nuestro deseo de expresarnos libremente es mucho más fuerte que sus amenazas!, ¿¡No es así!?

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron todos en unisonó, sintiendo como toda esa tristeza era remplazada por pura determinación ante las palabras de su director.

- ¡Si piensan que porque destruyeron nuestro material van a poder callarnos! Pero déjenme decirles una cosa- Se detuvo para mirarlo a todos uno por uno- Si es necesario que escriba cada maldito diario a mano, con tal de que Rusia sepa la verdad, ¡no pienso descansa hasta que cada ciudadano tenga un diario en su mano!

- ¡Sí!- Vigoraron en coro- ¡Estamos con usted director!

- Entonces, ¡Que hacemos aquí parados a trabajar! ¡Arreglen maquinas, busquen archivos que se puedan rescatar, busquen noticias que se hayan censurado antes!- Ordenó Ukitake y enseguida la actividad volvió a la oficina como nunca antes.

Rukia miraba fascinada con el espíritu y empeño con que todos trabajaban para poner en pie nuevamente esa oficina, mientras que Byakuya no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sus compañeros de lo que estaba ahora. Ni la mejor de las notas se podía comparar al compañerismo e insistencia que estaban poniendo para desafiar a sus opresores. Hasta su director parecía haberse olvidado temporalmente de su doliente enfermedad pulmonar y había alentados a todos con un discurso a todo pulmón.

- Byakuya, puedes ayudare buscar algunas de las notas tuyas que nunca publicamos- Le pidió Ukitake mientras iba poniendo unas cajas arriba de su escritorio.

- Si, Ukitake- No dudó un segundo y se acercó hasta el mayor, dejando a Rukia sola en medio de la oficina.

Mirando a todos tan ocupados y con la agitación que había en la oficina decidió agregar su propio grano de arena.

- ¡¿Alguien quiere café?!- Preguntó en vos alta.

- ¡Yo!- Gritaron la mayoría de las personas en la habitación a la vez.

Rukia sonrió divertida y se dirigió a la gran estufa oculta a un costado, estaba empezando a sentir simpatía por todo ese espíritu revolucionario que tanto llevaba Byakuya y sus compañeros consigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado xD<strong>

**La historia de a poco va avanzando, ya se han revelado algunos secretos de nuestros queridos protagonistas, aunque algunos eran algo evidentes xD, como que Byakuya es el hermano del Zar, por favor no me maten por mi falta de imaginación xD. Pero no se preocupes aun queda mucho que revelar y mucho por pasar xD.**

**Para el próximo capitulo tenemos un viaje inesperado para estos dos protagonistas y nuevos personajes aparecen en escena, pero no voy a hacer mas spoilers xD.**

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de despedirme por hoy: La Tercera Sección y el Consejo Supremo Imperal de verdad existieron en aquella época y cumplieron las funciones que Byakuya menciona. Dios salve al zar (_Боже__, __Царя__храни_), era el lema que se utilizaba en la época del Imperio ruso. El titulo del capitulo es una canción de Rammnstein, que básicamente trata de la censura, por eso me pareció idónea para este capitulo, se las recomiendo si no la has escuchado. Bueno, creo que no hay nada mas que aclarar, cualquier duda siempre me pueden consultar xD.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima! Suerte! xD**


	7. On The Road

**Hola, como siempre acá estoy, después de mas de un mes de ausencia, se hace lo que se puede xD, ¡dentro de mi inconstancia, hay constancia por lo menos! ok, no, je, je, je, xD. Fuera de chiste, disculpen la demora, facultad, amigos, familia, cuesta vivir xp.**

**Bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente, yo tratando de que lean esta basofia, ustedes humildemente aguantan leerlo y hasta algunos se toman la molestia de comentarme cosas lindas, je, je, je. De verdad mil gracias, a todos los que viene siguiendo el fic, que se toman la molestia de leerlo, a los viejos o nuevos lectores a todos por igual xD. De todas maneras, debo hacer una salvedad y agradecer especialmente a "azulaill", "Reila Schiffer", "abysschankuchiki", "kuchikiSAN" y "BellaRukia" por sus hermosos Review, que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo (prometo algún día responder a ellos xDD) y por supuesto a mi querida Sis, que siempre me banca y es toda una inspiración para mi x3.**

**Mejor no doy mas vueltas, porque bastrante voy a parlotear al final del capitulo, al hacer algunas aclaraciones xD.**

**- Diálogos.**

**"" Pensamientos.**

_**Itálica**_** Sueños, cartas o carteles.**

**La historia original y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro (Si los derechos de los Kuchukis fueran míos, ya hubiera hecho de las mías, ¡ha! xD).**

**Feliz lectura xP.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 7: On The Road.<strong>

23 de diciembre, la noche siguiente se festejaba la famosa noche buena, noche en que se espera la primera campanada de la media noche para brindar por el nacimiento de Jesús en la religión católica. Era una fecha que a Rukia no le podía importar menos y por la nula mención por parte de Byakuya, parecía ser que a él tampoco estaba interesado en festejar tal fecha. A la chica le parecía una celebración superflua, en que los burgueses gastaban dinero en cosas innecesarias y poco se molestaban en el festejo religioso. Además sería completamente hipócrita de su parte, celebrar una festividad de una religión que conocía poco y no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, estaba vez, esa fecha resultaba algo especial, hacía un mes ya que vivía con Byakuya y aunque le había costado muchísimo trabajo admitírselo a ella misma, había disfrutado mucho de su estadía allí. Aun con todos sus contras, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto por tanto tiempo y sentía que de alguna manera tenía que agradecerle. Por ello se había decidido, por una vez, hacer algo especial, aunque no se tratara de la navidad precisamente. No le quedaba más que una pocas copecas desde su última ganancia con la mujer que la había cacheteado en el mercado y unas cuantas otras monedas que encontraba diariamente, perdidas bajo la nieve de las calles. Normalmente, se guardaría su poco efectivo para alguna emergencia, sin embargo estando con Byakuya no tenía gastos y sabía que él no la dejaría en la calle hasta que se cumpliera el plazo de su trato. Por lo que decidió invertir su dinero en preparar una cena para Byakuya e Isane, incluso tenía pensado invitar a Hanatarou y Renji, siempre y cuando este último prometiera comportase como una persona civilizada frente a Byakuya.

Era una mañana tranquila en la biblioteca, al día siguiente estaría cerrada al público, por lo que Rukia esperaban más gente de la que había realmente. "Parece que la personas no desean perder su tiempo en la biblioteca en estas jornadas" pensó mientras ocultaba un bostezo, llevándose la mano a la boca. Miró a Byakuya que leía un libro sentado en su silla de siempre, con el codo apoyado en el mostrador y sosteniéndose la cabeza con la palma de su mano. Aburrida, se acercó hasta él por detrás y se puso de puntillas para poder ver el contenido del libro sin tener que preguntarle. Intentó ver por encima de su hombro, pero su altura no la favorecía. Ante las inútiles pruebas de Rukia por entretenerse con algo tan burdo como tratar de leer su libro por detrás de él, Byakuya suspiró cansinamente, dio media vuelta y se paró frete a ella. Rukia trató de disimular lo mejor posible su infantil conducta, mirando a todos lado como simulando buscar algo, pero fue malogrado, era demasiado evidente.

- Veo que estas algo inquieta- Comentó levantando un ceja.

Rukia bufó y se cruzó de brazos, algo derrotada- Algo- Respondió.

Era inservible mentirle a él, desde la noche en que Rukia le contó el último conflicto que tuvo con Ashido y Byakuya demostró ser mucho más humano al confesar también tener terrores nocturnos, ambos habían formado un vinculo de confianza que de poco los iba acercando cada vez más. Las burlas ya no terminaban en peleas sino en simple jugueteos, habían aprendido a reconocer unos cuantos gestos del otro y hasta habían hecho una que otra actividad juntos, como dibujar a esos extraños personajes que consideraban obras de arte. Pero lo que más apreciaba Rukia de todo eso, era el respeto mutuo que se tenían; pese a lo que se habían confesado esa noche, Byakuya no había vuelto a preguntar al respecto y le había dado su espacio más de una vez, lo mismo había hecho ella con él. Aun cuando cada noche, siempre se dirigían una mirada en que se hacían saber que no importa lo que ocurriese durante la oscura noche, el otro estaría dispuesto a escuchar. No había malas intenciones, ni hipocresías, ni prejuicios entre ellos, por lo tanto no había necesidad de mentirse. Increíblemente desde entonces ninguno de los dos había sufrido pesadilla alguna.

- Sal un poco, visita a tus amigos, gasta energía, no quiero que después andes de inquieta en el apartamento- Comentó mientras regresaba a su posición sobre el mostrador.

- Pero…- Trató de quejarse, pero Byakuya no se lo permitió.

- Está bien, Rukia- La miró, tratando de calmar su ansiedad- No hay mucha gente y no creo que venga nadie más, puedo manejarlo.

Ella lo observó con una expresión algo insegura, si bien estaba aburrida y salir a caminar un rato le parecía una buena idea, no quería ser irresponsable y dejar su trabajo por un tema tan trivial. Viendo la duda en su gesto, Byakuya agregó:

- Considéralo mi regalo de Navidad- Dijo en tono monótono, aparentando desinterés.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos, algo molesta por no darse el tiempo para escucharla, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sabía que no tenía malas intenciones y de alguna manera la había convencido con su último comentario.

- Ok, nos vemos a la noche- Saltó el mostrador y se posó frente a él para llamar su atención, el joven solo levantó la mirada de su libro para ver una sonrisa ladina en su rostro- Ten cuidado con los roba libros y los derriba estantes, adiós.

Salió de la biblioteca dando saltos y con su risa de fondo a cauda del chiste tonto que había hecho. "No tiene remedio" pensó Byakuya, negando con la cabeza, aun cuando no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que ocultó estratégicamente con el libro que leía.

* * *

><p>- Hace días que no duermo en mi casa, no más para que no les falte nada de información y ustedes ¡cuestionan mi trabajo!- Bramó Grimmjow, rechinando los dientes con la mirada mortal clavada en Aizen y su amigo de piel oscura, extrañamente el canoso con sonrisa de zorro no estaba presente ese día.<p>

- Valoramos el trabajo que ha hecho hasta ahora y por eso le pagaremos la mitad de lo prometido-Respondió Aizen, con suma calma - Sin embargo, como no ha descubierto nada que resulte de nuestra importancia, tendré que prescindir de tus servicios y el resto del dinero pactado.

- ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos!- Gritó furioso, levantándose de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los demás comensales en la taberna.

Tousen, también se levantó con calma mortal y acercó lentamente hasta el embravecido bandido. Parecía que una terrible batalla se libraría en el lugar y el dueño ya estaba inclinándose, listo para sacar su rifle bajo la barra. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, ya que con unos movimientos extraños que Grimmjow apenas pudo captar, Tousen lo tomó del brazo, lo llevó tras su espalda y estampó su cara contra la mesa para someterlo. El azulado se retorcía con ira, intentado zafarse, pero la posición en la que se encontraba era demasiado desventajosa y solo le provocaba más dolor en el hombro.

- Me temo, señor Jaggerjack, que soy yo quien decide que se acuerda y que no, le sugiero que tome su dinero y se largue- Le dijo en una calma mortal y le hizo un gesto al morocho para que lo soltara.

Grimmjow se erguió adolorido, pero más que de su orgullo que de su hombro. Los hombres del Zar ya habían abandonado el establecimiento y Grimmjow se mordía el labio con fuerza, tratando de apaciguar un poco la sed de venganza que tenía. "Ohh, esto no se va a quedar así, esto ya es personal" se dijo mentalmente, mientras pensaba la mejor manera de devolverle el favor a ese hijo de su madre. Se rió levemente, ya tenía una noción de por dónde empezar con su contraataque.

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru entró a la casa en penumbras e inhaló un poco del aire tranquilizador que siempre rodeaba el lugar, su pareja nunca se olvidaba de llenar el espacio con algunas flores que compraba en el mercado después de su trabajo. Colgó su abrigo de una de las sillas y fue directo a la cocina para poner el agua en la estufa, en cualquier momento seguro que llegaría su pareja hambrienta, después de una larga mañana en ese quilombo que ella llamaba trabajo. Gin lo calificaba de quilombo por el bochinche mañanero que caracterizaba a la oficina, más de una vez había estado allí cuando pasaba a buscarla al salir temprano de su propio trabajo. Y si bien el canoso se caracterizaba por ser una persona tranquila, que aborrecía ese tipo de escándalos, no podía dejar de envidiar la suerte de su amada. Tal vez la oficina fuera un desastre, pero transmitía una calidez y un compañerismo, que Gin anhelaba para su propio labor. El silencio de su lugar de trabajo estaba cargado de una tensión, cuyo efecto era equiparable al de la caliente piel contra el frio mármol. La desconfianza, las traiciones, era algo cotidiano de ver, por más tranquilo que fuera no compensaba lo demás. Sin embargo, cada vez que sentía envidia de su pareja, recordaba la razón por la cual había elegido ese trabajo y toda envidia y aprensión se desvanecía en el aire.<p>

La puerta se abrió estrepitosa y la voz de una mujer se hizo oír desde el comedor.

- Huele a comida, ¿Estás aquí, Gin?- Preguntó, mientras dejaba desparramadas sus cosas de trabajo por toda la casa.

- Si, salí temprano del trabajo- Contestó desde su lugar frente a la estufa, donde vigilaba el estofado que estaba preparando.

- ¡Genial!- Se hizo escuchar la voz eufórica de la colorada en la cocina y el muchacho se dio media vuelta para recibir a su amada.

- Rangiku- Susurró y la periodista se echó a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Es tan lindo tenerte en casa tan temprano- Le dijo, dándole un corto beso en la mejilla y separándose de su abrazo- Y encima podremos almorzar algo decente, ¡Es fantástico!

Gin sonrió sinceramente ante el entusiasmo de Matsumoto y hasta dejo escapar una risilla, cuando la chica remarcó la falta de dotes que tenía para la cocina.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- Le preguntó, mientras ella sacaba los cubiertos para llevarlos a la mesa.

- ¡Genial!, desde que Ukitake permite cualquier tipo de nota sin censura, hemos tenido una increíble recepción, ¡la gente nos mandan cartas contando sobre injusticias que han estado sufriendo en la calle y todo!- Relató con furor, Gin disfrutaba de verla tan entusiasmada- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Era hora de que ese viejo te diera un respiro-Preguntó haciendo un divertido mohín.

- Igual de aburrido que siempre- Respondió, evitando mirarla frente a frente, odiaba mentirle de esa manera tan descarada.

- Me imagino, de verdad deberías buscarte un mejor empleo- Comentó reteniendo una risita.

Gin y Rangiku se habían conocido en su adolescencia, ambos venían de familias trabajadoras de clase media, que si bien no les sobraba el dinero, tenían suficiente para darse algunos lujos, como el de mandar a sus hijos a hacer algún tipo de formación educativa superior. Terminados los estudios básicos, ambos concurrían a un instituto de capacitación, Matsumoto se dedicaba a confesión de indumentaria y Gin a estudios de biología. Se habían hecho amigos una vez durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando Gin le ofreció la mitad de su comida, ya que sus compañeras de curso le habían robado el suyo a Rangiku. Desde ese momento, se había hecho inseparables y no había pasado mucho para que esa amistad se transformara en algo más. Sin embargo, la felicidad no les duró mucho, en uno de los operativos militares del Zar, sus padres habían sido fusilados en la plaza del mercado, junto a muchas personas más, acusados de simpatiza con grupos anárquicos. Ellos se habían salvado gracias a que se encontraban en el instituto ese día. Sin familia y sin medios para subsistir, no tuvieron más remedio que dejar sus estudios y dedicarse al trabajo.

Dispuestos a salir juntos de esa crisis, vendieron las casas que habían heredado con la muerte de sus parientes y compraron una nueva, donde comenzar de nuevo. Consiguieron trabajos, los cuales fueron cambiando constantemente por ser temporales. Hasta que una tarde, Kira Izuru, viejo amigo de la primaria de la colorada, le ofreció unirse al diario que Ukitake acaba de fundar. La mujer solo aceptó una vez conocidos los ideales del diario, la propuesta de contribuir para derrocar a un gobierno que le había quitado la vida a sus padres injustamente era demasiado buena para dejarla ir. Gin no estuvo nada de acuerdo con su decisión por el peligro que representaba, pero cuando Rangiku le confesó que apoyar la causa era uno de sus anhelos más profundos y escondidos desde aquel fatídico día, toda discusión de fue al tacho. En el fondo, él también tenía deseos de hacer justicias por sus padres, pero lo que más deseaba era hacer feliz a Rangiku y verla tan emocionada, solo por lo poquito que hacía con el diario, no podía imaginarse la felicidad que le traería si el sueño de los revolucionarios se hiciera realidad. Fue así, que Ichimaru Gin se unió a Sosuke Aizen, descubierto los oscuros planes del aquel momento teniente, gracias a su ingenio y astucia, logró convencerlo de convertirse en su mano derecha.

El gobierno del Zar tambaleaba y el plan de Aizen resultaba lo suficientemente sólido para darle el último empujón. Sabía que si Aizen asumía al poder las cosas no cambiarían a mejor para el pueblo, pero era por ello, que él mismo se encargaría de matar al militar y así dejar el puesto de poder vacante, para aquellos que querían el verdadero cambio social. Era una misión demasiado arriesgada y lo más probable era que terminara con su muerte, pero si eso hacia feliz a esa bella mujer con la cual vivía, era más que suficiente para él. Rangiku pensaba que él simplemente trabajaba en una tienda de antigüedades, odiaba las mentiras entre ellos, pero era necesario, antes muerto que involucrarla en algo tan peligroso, sin contar en que estaría rotundamente en contra de sus actividades de espionaje.

- Si tal vez debería- Ironizó, con una sonrisa cansada- La comida ya esta lista.

- ¡Wiii, ya estaba que me moría de hambre!- Exclamó emocionada, levantando el ánimo lúgubre de Gin.

No sabía cuánto le quedaba de esa falsa calma, pero no importaba, porque disfrutaría cada momento de ella.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al mercado, Rukia comprendió porque había tan poca gente en la biblioteca, el lugar estaba abarrotado, parecía que todo San Petersburgo estaba allí metido. La gente compraba todo tipo de alimentos y la joven no podía de dejar de preguntarse cómo demonios haría para poder comprar lo que necesitaba para la cena. Suspiró cansinamente por su falta de suerte, le llevaría todo el día comprar los pocos ingredientes que necesitaba.<p>

- ¡Eyyy, Rukia!- Escuchó un grito desde su derecha, se dio media vuelta y en medio de una multitud vislumbró un brazo que se agitaba para llamar su atención y una roja cabellera asomando por encima de la gente.

- ¡Renji!- Exclamó con alegría y se acercó hasta el local de su amigo, para poder saludarlo.

Pasó por un costado de la multitud e ingresó a la parte de atrás del local sin ningún tipo de permiso, después de todo ella era conocida por todos. Fue recibida por unos cuantos hola y un abrazo de oso por parte de su alto amigo.

- Renji…me asfixio- Murmuró como pudo, dentro del sofocante abrazo.

- ¡Ups! Disculpa- La soltó, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

Rukia le dedicó un fuerte golpe en el brazo, junto con una gran sonrisa.

- Si serás estúpido- Comentó, haciendo reír un poco a los compañero de trabajo del pelirrojo.

- Es tu culpa por ser tan enana- Se defendió, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Rukia iba a seguir con su juego, cuando una ronca voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Renji, deja de tratar de ligarte a la enana y ve a atender los clientes!- Ordenó un hombre de contextura titánica, ropa descuidad y parche en el ojo, desde una sillón, que compartía con una niñita de no más de 6 años que jugaba con un caballo de madera.

- ¡Eso, trabaja, cabeza de piña!- Agregó la pequeña, riéndose de su propia travesura.

Rukia se sorprendió al ver al jefe de su amigo, Zaraki Kempachi, con sus empleados en la verdulería. Casi nunca estaba en su local, ya que odiaba trabajar, le parecía demasiado aburrido. De hecho, según tenía entendido Rukia y por lo poco que había interactuado con el mayor, todo le resultaba aburrido excepto su hobby. No era ningún secreto, que Kempachi asistía todas las noches a los combates clandestinos que se hacían fuera de la cuidad. El combate libre en arena era un deporte ilegal, que se estaba haciendo muy popular en todas las clases sociales y Zaraki era reconocido como el campeón invicto hasta el momento. Rukia había asistido una que otra vez, poco después de que Renji fuera contratado por él y debía admitir que el hombre era una bestia en el ring.

- ¡Si, enseguida señor! Rukia espérame un poquito, ya pasado el mediodía la cosa se descongestionara, ya lo veras- Le aseguró, volviendo a su puesto junto con sus colegas.

Rukia miró a su amigo algo dudosa, al parecer no era consciente de la cantidad de gente que había que atender aun.

- ¡Ey, tanto tiempo cabeza de cebolla!- La saludó la pequeña al reconocerla.

Rukia sonrió con dulzura, tenía cierta debilidad por los pequeños y pese al lado algo extrovertido y mandón de la pequeña, siempre le había resultado muy simpática.

- Hola Yachiru, ¿Cómo has estado?- Le preguntó a la pequeña.

- ¡De maravilla! ¡Con Ken hemos hecho muchas cosas divertidas!- Respondió tan eufórica como siempre.

La sonrisa de la mayor se agrandó al escucharla, Yachiru era ni más ni menos que la hija adoptiva de Kempachi. A muy corta edad, el grandote la había encontrado extraviada en la calle una tarde y muy a sorpresa de todos la acogió en su hogar. Viendo a simple vista a Zaraki Kempachi, lo último que se imaginaría uno es que era un hombre lo suficientemente bondadoso como para salvar a una bebe de la calle y darle pensión a sus empleados. Pero así era, Renji tenía todos lo que necesitaba justo a sus amigos de trabajo en la enorme casa de Kempachi y Yachiru era sin dudas la consentida. La niña podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, sin recibir ningún tipo de castigo y quien hozara si quiera a cuestionarla, recibía una mirada de advertencia de parte de su padre, que haría correr hasta al más valiente de los hombres. La pequeña siempre estaba bien alimentada y con la ropa impecable, aun cuando era hiperactiva y vivía arruinando sus prendas trepándose por todos lados.

La historia del hombre no había hecho más que reafirmar la idea de Rukia de lo mucho que las apariencias engañan.

- ¡Hey, enana!, me dijo Renji que estás trabajando con un sujeto en la biblioteca- Comentó Kempachi, llamando su atención.

- Emm, si, ¿Por qué pregunta?- Respondió Rukia, extrañada.

- ¿Es bueno peleando?- Preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

Rukia se quedó algo pensativa con la pregunta, la imagen de Byakuya leyendo tranquilamente en el mostrador de la biblioteca era lo más alejado a un luchador que se podía imaginar. Pero, nuevamente, se presentaba la misma resolución, las apariencias engañan. En varias ocasiones, en la mañana lo había visto ejercitar en el departamento, haciendo abdominales, levantando objetos pesados o haciendo flexiones colgado del marco de la puesta del baño. Más de un sonrojo había tenido que disimular, al ser casi descubierta deleitándose con esa remera que marcaba el bien definido pecho del muchacho. La ropa de invierno ocultaba demasiado bien su buen físico y Rukia estaba agradecida por ello, lo último que le faltaba era verse como una babosa el resto del día o peor que Byakuya se diera cuenta de que le costaba apartar la vista, cuando usaba la apretada prenda. Y sin duda, no podía olvidase de esa noche en que le había salvado el pellejo, derribando al abusivo militar. Ella había contribuido algo en esa pelea, pero aun así el merito se lo había llevado su compañero. Era muy extraño, que un bibliotecario estuviera las mismas habilidades o mayores que un hombre entrenado en la milicia.

Era en reflexiones como esa, en que Rukia se daba cuenta de lo misterioso que aun resultaba Byakuya para ella.

- Si- Respondió involuntariamente Rukia e inmediatamente se tapó la boca ante su error.

Kempachi esbozó una enorme sonrisa y rió con ganas.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Genial, entonces tráelo contigo la próxima vez! Quiero ver de que está hecho, necesito un verdadero reto- Manifestó con ganas.

Rukia rió nerviosa, sin duda lo último que haría sería dejar a Byakuya a merced de ese hombre. Lo mejor sería no mencionar el evento, porque conociendo lo orgulloso que era el joven, no le extrañaría que Byakuya aceptara el reto de ese psicópata. "Los hombres y sus peleas por el absurdo machismo" se dijo, conteniendo la risa por su repentino pensamiento.

- ¿No le molesta, si ayudo un poco a los chicos con las ventas?- Preguntó Rukia, al ver que llevaría tiempo hasta que su amigo estuviera libre para charlar.

- Haz lo que quieras- Respondió con desde y Rukia asintió con ganas y fue junto con los demás a vender las frutas y las verduras.

"Bueno, no será un día aburrido después de todo" Pensó con una sonrisa, mientras atendía al siguiente cliente en la fila.

* * *

><p>Ambos hombres iban caminando con aire majestuoso hacia la casa de uno de ellos, el morocho iba con el ceño fruncido y algo pensativo, mientras que el rostro del otro no revelaba más que suma quietud y seguridad.<p>

El morocho, pese a ser ciego, había sido entrenado por los mejores guerreros de las artes del oriente, no solo habían entrenado sus habilidades físicas, sino de percepción. No necesitaba ver al otro pasa saber su estado anémico, ni para presentir el peligro. Pensó en el hombre junto a él, había sido el único que había reconocido sus habilidades en combate y lo había aceptado en sus filas sin importar su discapacidad…no, mentía, había dos personas más que lo habían reconocido como tal, sin embargo no quería pensar en ellas ahora. Aizen era un hombre al que admiraba mucho, cuyos ideales de justicia coincidían con los suyos, hacia más de cuatro años que trabajaba con él como uno de sus hombres más cercanos y aun así seguía siendo un misterio para él.

- Señor, ¿no está molesto por lo de Jaggerjack?- Se decidió a preguntar, Kaname Tousen.

- No, de hecho todo va según lo esperado, sabía que no conseguiría información de vitalidad, pero si me traería un buen informe sobre la cotidianeidad de Kuchiki Byakuya- Contestó y miró algunos papeles que Grimmjow le había entregado, entre ellos una foto de lejos de Rukia- Y hasta me ha traído algunas sorpresas- Prosiguió, mientras miraba la foto de la chica.

- ¿Y para que necesitaba tan información?- Indagó curioso.

- Primero debes saber lo más básico de tu enemigo para pasar a lo más complejo, Grimmjow consiguió lo fácil, lo difícil le corresponde a un hombre más experimentado- Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su cara, miró hacia el frente y esta se ensanchó antes la vista de su hogar- Parece que ha llegado antes de lo esperado.

Tousen hizo una mueca, extrañado, cuando a pocos metros de la puerta sintió la presencia de otra persona más. Aizen se acercó al hombre de piel pálida, negra cabellera y ojos verdes vibrante, y le estrelló la mano con ganas.

- Me alegra que hayas respondido a mi llamado, Ulquiorra- Saludó, mientras sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo.

- Siempre es un placer trabajar con usted, mi señor Aizen- Respondió en tono carente de emoción.

- Ven, pasa que te daré los datos para que comiences tu misión- Hizo un gesto con la mano, para que sus dos acompañantes pasaran dentro de su hogar.

Una vez que las sirvientas colgaron sus sacos en la entrada y sirvieron el té, que Aizen les pidió para sus invitados, los tres hombres se encontraban sentados en la extensa mesa del comedor, listos para hablar de "negocios".

- Este es…-Hizo una pausa para pasarle una foto de Byakuya a Schiffer Ulquiorra- El primogénito de la generación numero 28 de la dinastía Kuchiki.

- El verdadero heredero- Completó Ulquiorra, no estaba dentro del círculo privado del Zar, pero como miembro de la Tercera Sección, estaba al tanto de unos cuantos secretos de la corona.

- Así es- Sonrió complacido, Ulquiorra era sin duda el mejor en espionaje dentro de la Tercera Sección.

- ¿Qué información necesita?, porque si es para apresarlo dudo que recurra a mi- Concluyó, el callado espía.

- Necesito que me consigas pruebas que confirmen su identidad- Ulquiorra asintió en comprensión- Y también cualquier tipo de información que consideres útil para usar en su contra.

- ¿Para chantaje?- Preguntó, pero siempre sin demostrar emoción alguna, solo se trataban de preguntas necesarias para su labor.

- Podría decirse que si, necesito información que toque su lado débil, para tenerlo a mi merced- Explicó y le pasó el resto de los datos- Aquí tiene un informe de sus actividades del último mes y estado laboral, de vivienda y de las personas con las que se encuentra en contacto.

Schiffer simplemente asintió en comprensión- ¿Algo más?

- Si- Señaló la foto de una menuda chica- Averíguame quién es esta chica y qué tipo de relación mantiene con Kuchiki, contraté un bandido de tercera para que me consiguiera esa información sin levantar sospecha, pero de esa chica no me trajo más que esa foto y el dato de que es una de las personas que vio a lo largo de este mes.

- ¿Por qué el interés?- Preguntó mirando la foto de la chica, para él no había nada especial en ella, no veía la razón por la cual investigarla.

- Tengo un presentimiento- Comentó, despreocupado, como restándole importancia- Además, ¿Cuál es la mayor debilidad de un hombre?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, Sosuke esperó a que alguno de los presentes la respondiera, ambos permanecieron en silencio, como analizando la pregunta.

- El dinero- Respondió Ulquiorra.

- La duda- Contestó Tousen.

- No…

Ambos esperaron expectantes por la respuesta correcta.

- Las mujeres, mis queridos colegas…

* * *

><p>Byakuya ya vestía su abrigo y llevaba su bolso colgado de su hombro izquierdo, mientras revisaba que no quedara absolutamente nadie en el establecimiento. Una vez terminada la revisión, apago las velas del único candelabro que seguía prendido y se dirigió a la puerta, listo para irse. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde, cuando decidió cerrar la biblioteca, a las cuatro de la tarde se había ido la última persona que quedaba dentro del lugar y desde entonces no había entrado nadie más a la biblioteca. Era normal en esas fechas la poca concurrencia y Byakuya dedujo que después de más de dos horas sin visitantes, y con el cielo nocturno y aire helado era inútil mantener abierto su sitio de trabajo.<p>

Fue hacia la puerta con la cabeza en otro lado, todo había estado demasiado silencioso durante la tarde y sabía que, en gran parte, se debía a la ausencia de Rukia. Ella podía ser una persona muy tranquila cuando quería, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces su lado bochinchoso se sobreponía sobre su calmado temple. Los primeros días de convivencia, lo único que deseaba Byakuya era librarse de sus quejas, sus indagatorias y torpeza, lo antes posible y recuperar su apacible vida en la soledad de su departamento y el silencio de su biblioteca. Sin embargo, esa tarde se encontró con el hecho de que había, por razones de ignoraba, extrañado ir a ayudarla después de tropezar por querer cargar una cantidad exacerbada de libros, las bromas que le hacía cuando se aburría, sus preguntas acerca de los libros que leía. No pudo evitar preguntarse si le pasaría lo mismo si al llegar encontrara su departamento vacio, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría cuando se terminara el invierno y por lo tanto se terminaría el trato que hicieron ¿Qué sería de Rukia?, ¿qué sería de él?, ¿Acaso sería lo mismo una vez que se vaya? ¿Volvería todo a como estaba antes? ¿Disfrutaría de nuevamente de la soledad de su departamento y el silencio de su biblioteca? Eran preguntas que por su bien, Byakuya no quiso responder. "Creo que el frio me está afectando el cerebro, para hacerme este tipo de preguntas tontas" Trató de convencerse mentalmente, para poder evadir el tema.

Abrió la puerta para ir a su hogar, cuando inesperadamente se encontró frente a frente con un hombre vestido de uniforme azul que esta por tocar la puerta. Por la insignia que llevaba en él, Byakuya dedujo que se trataba de un empleado estatal.

- ¿Usted es el señor Byakuya?- Aclaró el delgado hombre con una sonrisa boba adornando su cara.

- Si, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Preguntó tratando de sonar cortes, aunque su tono de voz delataba su molestia.

- Correo, señor- Respondió, tendiéndole una carta que saco del morral que llevaba consigo.

Byakuya miró extrañado el sobre blanco y al muchacho que sacó una planilla grande, una pluma y la expuso frente suyo.

- Firme aquí, por favor- Le pidió, sosteniéndole el papel, pero pasándole la pluma. Sin más el bibliotecario firmo y le devolvió la pluma, el sujeto hizo un leve gesto cordial y se despidió- Muchas gracias, señor, hasta luego.

Una vez que el cartero bajo las escaleras de la entrada, el joven salió de su sorpresa inicial y observó con cuidado el sobre. En él solo figuraba su nombre de pila, la dirección de la biblioteca y una estampilla, cuyo contenido estaba algo borroneado por el viaje. Con algo de ansiedad, rompió el sobre y sacó la carta, la extendió, no reconocía la letra y eso solo lo puso más nervioso, comenzó a leer:

_Querido Byakuya:_

_En primer lugar, deseo disculparte por las molestias que te estamos ocasionando, se que hace tres semanas la biblioteca ha sufrido grandes daños y debes de estar muy ocupado, sin embargo suplico por tu ayuda. Durante nuestra estancia en Grecia, en una breve parada que hizo en tren en Atenas, Kyoraku fue reconocido por otro general veterano del Imperio Otomano y fue arrestado, por los crimines de guerra durante la disputa del golfo de Crimea ¡En menos de un mes lo van a traspasar a Constantinopla para ser enjuiciado!_

_Sé que tienes muchos contactos importantes por toda Europa, que tal vez lo podrías ayudar a escapar, a salir antes de que se lo lleven hacia la capital del Imperio…no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si no lo ayudamos a salir pronto. _

_Él insistió en que no te dijera nada, que no te molestara, que él mismo se había buscado este destino, pero no, él no se merece terminar así, no es su culpa, él solo ha seguido órdenes toda su vida y tú lo sabes._

_Por favor, no se a quien más recurrir, no conozco nadie más capaz para ayudarlo, tu eres la única amigo real que le queda, además de Juushirou Ukitake. Pero él está enfermo y sin dinero, no está en condiciones para recibir tales disgustos. _

_Sé que es mucho pedir, que tienes tus propios problemas, que no nos conocemos lo suficiente para pedirte tal favor. Pero te suplico no solo por mí, sino también por Shunnsui…sálvalo por favor._

_Abajo están los datos de la ubicación de mi lugar de estancia y la penitenciaria en la que se encuentra Kyouraku._

_Voy a estar esperándote._

_Sinceramente._

_Nanao Ise._

Tal como decía en la carta, abajo estaban la ubicación de la penitenciaria y la posada, donde Nanao se estaba hospedando. Si su memoria no le fallaba, estaban en una Acrópolis al noroeste cerca del barrio de Anafiotika. Grecia era un país que le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, por suerte eran de los buenos, no de esos que el provocaban esas terribles pesadillas.

Suspiró cansinamente, no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que ir a Grecia a sacar a Kyouraku de la cárcel antes de que terminara ejecutado en Constantinopla. No sería nada fácil, pero si en algo le había acertado Nanao Ise era en que, efectivamente, tenía un conocido con grandes influencias en Grecia. Tendría que rezar porque esa persona aun se acordara de él, sino tal vez ninguno de los dos regresaría a Rusia. "Ufff, eso le pasa por irse de vacaciones a territorio enemigo sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución" Caviló con fastidio y enojo por el descuido del mayor. Estaba furioso, sin embargo iría ayudarlo, Kyouraku Shunnsui lo había ayudado cuando estaba en problemas y ahora él debía devolverle el favor, además sentía cariño por el viejo militar por lo que tampoco lo dejaría morir sin luchar.

Miró la fecha de la carta con más atención y se dio cuenta que había sido escrita hacia más de una semana, lo mejor sería que se apurara y he hiciera todos los arreglos necesarios para partir cuanto antes. Grecia quedaba muy lejos y el tiempo corría demasiado rápido. "Le pediré a Ukitake que me cubra con Unohana y en cuanto a la biblioteca…" Se llevó una mano a la pera, pensativo "Mmm, Hisagi me debe algo de dinero, tal vez podamos saldar deudas a cambio que atienda la biblioteca en mi ausencia". Comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento, mientras terminaba de organizar su viaje en la cabeza, cuando un dilema lo detuvo en seco "¿Qué voy a hacer con Rukia?" Se preguntó. Llevarla le resultaba algo arriesgado, pero dejarla sola con Unohana o el pervertido de Hisagi Shuhei no le gustaba nada.

- Uffff, esto me pasa por juntarme con busca problemas- Expresó en voz alta, a medida que seguía su camino, ya se le iba a ocurrir algo.

* * *

><p>- Renjiii...- Dijo en tono de advertencia.<p>

- Está bien, está bien, voy a comportarme- Se resignó, finalmente.

Rukia sonrió satisfecha, Renji era muy testarudo, pero cuando quería era accesible.

- Ok, entonces te espero mañana a las 6 en el departamento de Byakuya, procura no perder la dirección- Le indicó, mientras tomaba las bolsas de alimentos.

- Se, se, no soy tan estúpido- Respondió molesto, ganándose una risa por parte de Rukia- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Je, je, je, no, no eres tan tonto- Admitió, haciendo sonreír de orgullo a su amigo- Aunque la mayoría del tiempo eres bastante idiota- Adhirió con tono travieso.

- Grrr..- Gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo reír a su amiga reiteradamente.

Contempló el atardecer por encima de los bajos edificios de la ciudad, Renji le siguió la mirada y también quedo embelesado con el espectáculo natural. La nieve daba un toque sutil a la imagen, que quedaría un largo rato en su memoria. No pudieron evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al estar los dos juntos expuestos al frio de la calle, sin embargo esa ocasión era muy diferente. En los dos años que vivieron juntos, nunca habían tenido tiempo para apreciar algo tan bello y sutil como el atardecer, la supervivencia, los problemas diarios, no había lugar para momentos como esos, en que podían detenerse y disfrutar de lo que los rodeaba, de su compañía, de las risas que compartieron esa tarde.

Rukia dio un vistazo a la bolsa que cargaba de alimentos y rió por lo bajo, al recordar la pequeña treta que habían preparado Renji y sus compañeros de trabajo para que pudiera comprar sus alimentos sin hacer tremenda fila.

Flashback:

La cantidad de gente en el puesto fue disminuyendo con rapidez, después de dos largas horas de trabajo, finalmente habían logrado atender a todo el mundo y conseguir algo de descanso. Tomaron algunas cajas de maderas e improvisaron unas sillas para reposar las piernas. Aun quedaba mucha gente en el mercado, por lo cual todavía no podían cerrar la verdulería, en cualquier momento podría venir un cliente. Sin duda, lo que les había permitido atender tan rápido a tanta clientela había sido la cantidad de empleados que habían estado al servicio, tres empleados más la ayuda de Rukia era un buen numero. La muchacha miró a su alrededor algo preocupada, como veía la cosa tendría que conformarse con comprar las sobras para la cena. Soltó un suspiro de decepción, que no pasó de ser percibido por sus amigos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rukia?- Consultó Yumichika Ayasegawa, en un tono de voz un tanto afeminando.

- Oh, no es nada- Respondió, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero le fue imposible ocultar la decepción en su rostro.

- Vamos Rukia, a mi no me engañas, cuéntanos lo que te ocurre- Señaló Renji, demostrando algo de preocupación en su mirada.

- De enserio, no es...- Quiso insistir, pero no le permitieron ni si quiera terminar la frase.

- Querida, creo que hasta Ikkaku se dio cuenta de lo contrario, ¿no es así?- Interrumpió Yumichika, dirigiendo la atención a su pelado amigo que parecía estar sumido en otro mundo.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- Dijo Madarame Ikkaku, dejando muy mal parado el comentario de su amigo.

- Si, serás...- Manifestó por lo bajo algo molesto, provocando una carcajada a Renji y Rukia.

Viendo mucho más animada a la chica, el pelirrojo decidió poner algo más presión en el asunto.

- ¿Vas a decirme a que se debe la cara larga?- Inquirió, sacudiéndole la cabeza, despeinándola aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- Ya, Renji, basta- Se quejó, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero sus quejas no lo detuvieron- ¡Ya, Renji, te lo diré, pero deja mi cabeza en paz!

Por más que Rukia accediera a confesar sus molestias, Renji estaba tan ensimismado con su fastidio juego, que perdió el objetivo y solo se dedicó a seguir molestándola. Los dos amigos miraban la escena con una sonrisa, esperando el golpe que se estaba por venir. La muchacha no los decepciono, ya que segundos después le conectó terrible golpe en la pera al tatuado, tirándolo al piso.

- Uhhh- Sisearon en unísono, el ruido que hizo la cabeza contra la calle de roca les había dolido hasta a ellos

- ¡Me rompiste el coco!- Gritó adolorido, levantándose con cuidado del piso.

- ¡Te pasa por no tener filtro, idiota!- Respondió igual de molesta Rukia, tratándose de acomodar un poco el cabello.

- Tiene razón en eso- Opinó Ikkaku.

- Y creo que fue amable contigo, si me hubieras tocado un solo pelo de mi impecable cabello, yo te hubiera ahogado con un melón- Secundó Yumichika, ganándose algunas miradas de incredulidad por su extraño comentario.

- Bueno ya, dinos que te pasa- Exigió Ikkaku, harto de dar vueltas con el asunto.

- Ufff, quería comprar unas cosas para hacer una cena mañana para unos amigos, pero hay demasiada gente, no creo que llegue a comprar nada decente- Explicó con pesar.

- ¿Amigos? ¡Vas a hacerle una cena al idiota ese!- Chilló, ganándose otro golpe en la cara, que por pura suerte no hizo que callera, de nuevo, al suelo.

- ¡Callate, que no iba a ser solo para él! Iba a invitarte a ti, a Hanatarou y la casera Isane- Vociferó con enojo- De todas maneras ahora no podré hacer nada- Bajó la cabeza rendida.

Se miraron entre los tres jóvenes y sonrieron al ver la complicidad en la mirada del otro. Se susurraron algunas palabras al oído y se redirigieron a la menuda muchacha.

- No te preocupes, Rukia, haremos que consigas unos buenos alimentos para tu cena- Declaró en tono caballeresco y sobreactuado Yumichika.

Rukia los observó extrañada y con una ceja alzada, que al instante bajó al darse cuenta del gesto que acaba de hacer era muy propio de Byakuya. "Ayy, no…ya se me están pegando sus mañas" Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante el pensamiento.

- Tu solo estate lista para comprar, el resto dejalo en nuestras manos- Dijo Renji, guiñando un ojo, confiado.

Se levantaron de sus asientos improvisados y se dispersaron por distintos lugares del mercado, simulando ser consumidores también. La chica miraba expectante sus movimientos. Renji se posicionó estratégicamente entre el medio de la masa de gente y se dejó caer al suelo, como un peso muerto, llamando la atención de la multitud. No pudieron faltar, algunos gritos de susto de alguna mujer y las conclusiones de algunas personas antes el drástico desmayo. Yumichika e Ikkaku se fueron abriendo espacio entre la gente, a empujones, simulando ser alguien importante.

- Corranse, dejen pasar- Gruñía el pelado.

- Policías encubiertos, dejenos pasar- Decía por su lado su compañero.

Al llegar con el "desmayado" se arrodillaron junto a él y el sofisticado verdulero le tomó el pulso, ante la mirada expectante de todos los espectadores.

- Está muerto- Le examinó la cara, levantándole los parpados, abriendo su boca como si examinara sus dientes- Parece ser que la causa ha sido un envenenamiento instantáneo.

A simple vista y sin saber del tema, parecían saber lo que estaban haciendo, pero siendo consciente de todo la actuación organizado por sus amigos, Rukia tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para no reírse a carcajadas y delatarlos de alguna manera.

- Esto es reciente, me temo que…cualquiera de aquí puede ser el culpable- Declaró en tono agresivo Ikkaku.

El murmullo general no se hizo esperar y de a poco la gente parecía estar aun más enfrascada en la novela que se exponía frente a sus ojos, que en las compras en sí.

- Tendré que hacer algunas preguntas, para asegurarme que el asesino no esté entre nosotros- Prosiguió el muchacho, aumentando la atención sobre él.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que ese era su mejor momento para ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaba, por lo que se escabulló lo mejor que pudo y se presentó frente a un negocio, donde la gente no hacía más que estar atenta al proceder del "policía". Una risita se escapó de sus labios, mientras era atendida por el comerciante, se preguntó cómo la gente podía ser tan distraída, estar tan metida en sus asuntos, que no eran capaces de reconocer a los vendedores de la verdulería que acababan de asistir hacia solo unos minutos atrás.

"Creo que les voy a deber un favor, después de esto" Especuló con una sonrisa entrañable, esos sí que eran buenos amigos. Más de una palabrota tuvieron que aguantarse, cuando declararon que se trataba todo de una obra de teatro callejera.

Fin del Flashback.

- ¿Puedo contar en que le avisaras a Hanatarou sobre la cena de mañana?- Interrumpió el momento, al regresar de los recuerdo de hacia unas horas.

- Si, si, si, le avisaré al enano y tu acuérdate de pasar a saludar a Ichigo antes de ponerte a cocinar- Contestó en tono descuidado.

- No me olvido, gracias Renji, te veré mañana- Lo saludó, mientras caminaba hacia su hogar temporal.

- No, gracias a ti por ayudarnos, nos vemos mañana, Rukia- Se despidió agitando el brazo.

Una vez que la chica ya no podía verlo, se permitió expresar una sonrisa triste, algún día le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos a su querida amiga, lo único que le entristecía era que ese día lo veía cada vez más lejano, así como la veía cada vez más lejos, perderse entre las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Rukia llegó al departamento con una sonrisa que se desvaneció, al ver la extraña escena frente a ella. Byakuya estaba sacando prendas de su armario, mientras Isane acomodaba lo que sacaba dentro de un bolso.<p>

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó, dejando las bolsas en la mesa ratona y su abrigo encima del sillón.

- Hola, Rukia- La saludó Isane con una sonrisa- Los estaba ayudando a empacar.

- ¿Empacar?- Repitió Rukia, cada vez más confundida.

- Si, ¿no parten mañana a Grecia para ir a visitar a su tío?- Consultó Isane, arrugando un poco la frente, ahora la confundida era ella.

Rukia abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de contestar algo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y tenía miedo de meter la pata. Miró a Byakuya para que le diera una mano, por suerte para ella, su compañero se dio cuenta del dilema en que estaba, algo tarde para su gusto.

- Acabo de recibir una carta del tío, dice que no hay problema en que vayamos a visitarlo unos días- Se dirigió a Rukia, deteniendo sus actividades- Nuestros primos se quedaran a cuidar el departamento en nuestra ausencia.

Cada vez estaba más perdida en la conversación, pero decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego a Byakuya, después se encargaría de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas cuando quedaran a solas.

- ¡Oh, eso es genial, hermano!- Exclamó con fingida emoción- ¿Cuándo salimos?

- Mañana a primera hora, ya hice todos los arreglos, solo nos falta preparar nuestros objetos personales- Se acercó a Isane y tomó la camisa que tenía entre sus manos, lista para acomodarla- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Isane, ahora que ya llegó Rukia, nos encargaremos de todo.

- Ok- Murmuró con un leve sonrojo, al sentir sus manos rozar con las de su amor platónico- No se olviden pasar por mi habitación, para despedirse antes de irse.

Ambos asintieron a la vez y la chica les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de dejarlos solos. Rukia no perdió un solo segundo, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró, exigiendo con su mirada una respuesta.

Byakuya respiró hondo, antes de exponer el problema- Tenemos que ir a Grecia, para ayudar a mi compañero de trabajo, Kyouraku, a salir de prisión.

Un largo silencio se instaló en la habitación, mientras Rukia trataba de procesar lo que le acaban de anuncia, incrédula a lo que había llegado a sus oídos. Para colmo, el goteo de la canilla no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios.

- ¡¿Qué, qué, qué?! ¡¿Grecia?! ¡¿Prisión?!- Articuló como pudo en estado atónito.

- ¿Podrías evitar que se entere todo el barrio, por favor?- Expuso en un suspiro sarcástico.

- Y tú podrías explicarme un poquito mejor como es la cosa, ¿no?- Exigió, recuperándose de su choque inicial.

- Kyouraku, ¿te acuerdas de él?, del primer día que empezaste a trabajar en la biblioteca- Aclaró, primero que nada.

- Sí, me acuerdo, me dijiste que se iba de vacaciones con su novia al Mar Mediterráneo- Respondió Rukia, aun un tanto a la defensiva.

- Él es un ex general del ejército nacional Ruso, que estuvo presente en la guerra de Crimea, en sus vacaciones un veterano como él lo descubrió y ahora espera una sentencia por crímenes de guerra hacia el Imperio Otomano- Explicó en tono monocorde.

Rukia asintió un poco más relajada y se sentó en su sillón, mirándolo expectante, dándole el pie para que continuara.

- Está en Atenas, en tres semanas lo llevaran a juicio en Constantinopla- Un deje de preocupación cruzó los ojos de Byakuya, fue en ese leve detalle en que Rukia comenzó a comprender un poco más la gravedad del asunto.

- ¿Qué tipo de sentencia crees que le darían?- Su ceño fruncido le decía a Rukia todo lo que necesitaba saber, sin embargo por necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca.

- Pena de muerte, es casi seguro…

El silencio sepulcral tomó control de la habitación nuevamente, esta vez Rukia aprovechó el momento para contemplar a Byakuya, se lo veía algo nervioso y hasta ansioso. Cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista no lo notaria, pero la chica hacia bastante que convivía con él y sus hombros tensos, dedos inquietos y ceño fruncido era algo que no pasaba de ser percibido por ella. Era extraño verlo así, pero comprensible, se trataba de la vida de un hombre después de todo y si Byakuya estaba dispuesto a dejar todas sus responsabilidades para ir a ayudarlo, era seguro que el muchacho sentía un gran aprecio por el antiguo militar.

En un gesto de compañerismo, la joven se levantó de su cómodo lugar, tomó la mano de su amigo y lo guió hasta el sillón para que se sentara junto a ella y lograra relajarse un poco. Él simplemente se dejó llevar y se recostó levemente contra el respaldo del mueble. Respirando profundo, logró relajarse un poco. Rukia lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de comprensión y decisión, sus delicadas manos aun sostenían su mano izquierda y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se sentía más relajado por reposar sobre el sillón o el calor que le transmitían sus manos. Notó, recordando las otras veces que habían entrelazado las manos, que Rukia siempre las tenía calientes, pese a que acaba de estar en contacto con el ambiente frio de la calle, todo lo contrario a él, que no importaba la temperatura del ambiente siempre tenía las manos frías. "Analizándolo un poco, suena algo lógico, coincide con nuestras personalidades, con nuestras actitudes" Pensó, distrayéndose por algunos instantes del asunto de Kyouraku.

- ¿Cómo tienes pensado ayudarlo?- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la joven, la cual estaba sentía la enorme necesidad de saber que toda esa locura no terminaría en un pedido de captura internacional para Byakuya.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, analizando los gestos en su rostro, podía decir que se veía bastante preocupada, no la culpaba, ya bastante que la había involucrado en sus asuntos con el partido Popular y ahora surgía eso. Rukia podía ser algo problemática a veces, pero él lo era aun mas.

- Mi padre tenía un amigo muy cercano en Grecia, tengo entendido que actualmente ocupa un cargo político muy importante, mi padre lo ha ayudado en más de una ocasión por lo que se podría decir que tiene algunas deudas familiares- Comenzó a explicar, sin dar muchos detalles, pero lo necesarios para calmar su ansiedad- Voy a buscar a este hombre y pedirle que me ayude a sacar a Kyouraku limpiamente de esto.

La chica dejo escapar el aires de sus pulmones, el cual ni si quiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Le había sorprendido bastante que Byakuya mencionara a un familiar, así como si nada, ¡y a su padre ni más ni menos! Había sido tan diferente a aquella noche en que le había preguntado acerca de su familia, tan natural, relajado, casi se podía percibir un toque de admiración en sus ojos al mencionar a su padre.

- ¿Y si no lo encuentras?- Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio, aun algo insegura.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo en el momento- No pudo suprimir la sonrisilla que cruzó sus labios al ver su cara de preocupación agravarse ante su comentario- Pero no andaré infiltrandome en prisiones si eso es lo que piensas.

Las mejillas de Rukia se tiñeron de rojo, al ser descubierta en su pensamiento y se regañó mentalmente por pensar que Byakuya fuera capaz de algo tan violento y alocado. Hizo un mohín, que concibió una sonrisa aun mayor del muchacho, y le soltó la mano dándose media vuelta, ocultando su vergüenza.

Su corazón por poco se escapó de su pecho, cuando inesperadamente, segundos después, Byakuya tomó una de sus manos y con su mano libre apresó su barbilla para que lo mirara. Los ojos de Rukia abiertos como platos ante el inesperado toque y la seriedad que contrastaba a la sonrisita de hacia unos momentos atrás.

- No tienes que venir si no quieres, puede ser peligroso y lo entiendo- Le dio lugar a elegir, al ver tantas dudas en acompañarlo.

"Tal vez, fui algo presuntuoso al pensar que sería conmigo con quien estuviera más segura" Reflexionó.

- Yo solo no quiero que pases un mal momento o estén incomoda- Justificó, al no haber respuestas de su parte, renunció al contacto de su rostro para no incomodarla más de lo que estaba. Sus mejillas y su mirada incierta delataban la incomodidad del gesto- Serán muchos días y mis compañeros del diario, Kira y Hisagi vendrán a cuidar del departamento y la biblioteca…

Rukia lo interrumpió con un chirrido- ¿Hisagi? ¿El que anda adivinando el numero de mi ropa interior?

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó casi por inercia, al principio sin creer la nueva información que acaba de recibir, pero pensándolo fríamente, no cabía duda que se trataba de algo muy propio de Hisagi- No estaba al tanto de eso, pero si es él.

"Después tendré que hablar seriamente con él" Se dijo como recordatorio.

- ¡HA! Yo ya estaba decidida a acompañarte, ¡pero creo que con esto me has convencido aun más!- Comentó Rukia, recuperando su tono animado de siempre.

- ¿Enserio?- Preguntó incrédulo ante la primera afirmación.

- Si, debo admitir que estaba algo nerviosa por el asunto, pero… ¡Qué más da! Vivo metiéndome en problemas por aquí, la única diferencia es que es otro país- Su mirada se endulzó un poco, mirándolo fijamente- Además, no puedo dejarte solo en esto, hasta que se termine la temporada somos compañeros de equipo, ¿no?

- Si…- Susurró Byakuya, expresándole su gratitud hacia su apoyo incondicional por medio de su gris mirada.

- ¡Y sin contar que es Grecia! El centro de la cultura occidental, no me puedo perder de ver las maravillas de ese lugar- Comentó jovial, ya se estaba emocionando con el viaje- ¿Tendremos tiempo para recorrer algo?- Curioseó con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

- Seguro que si- Le dedicó una mínima sonrisa y Rukia pegó un salto, parándose en el sillón.

- Bueno, ¿no dijiste que solo faltaba nuestras pertenencias?- Lo miró desde arriba, una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro- A menos que hayas mentido a Isane en eso también.

Byakuya chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo molestia por el comentario- Lamento informarte, que eso es verdad.

- Entonces, iré a preparar mis muchas pertenencias- Rió sarcástica, acomodando sus colchas para preparar su cama.

- Deberías guardar tus nuevas mudas de ropa- Dijo, señalando unas bolsas sobre el escritorio.

Rukia no pudo articular palabra ante la inspirada declaración.

- No hace tanto frio por allá y no iba a permitir que te presentaras con esa remera blanca llena de agujeros frente al sujeto que tenemos que ir a ver- Explicó algo mordaz para aplacar lo lindo de su gesto.

Rukia ignoró por completo la brutal declaración, estaba demasiado agradecida por el regalo como para pelearle por algo tan burdo como sus intentos por jugar al chico arrogante y desinteresado. Tomó la ropa entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro para sentir su aroma a nuevo, que ya se había mezclado con el peculiar olor a cereza del departamento de Byakuya. Sonrió complacida por el olor y la suavidad entre sus dedos, volteó para verlo volver a su puesto de antes, acomodando la ropa en su bolsa. Agarró la ropa entre sus brazos y en un rápido movimiento le robó un meso en la mejilla derecha y un susurró de gracias junto a su oreja. Para cuando Byakuya había reaccionado ante lo acontecido, Rukia ya casi terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, conteniendo la risa por lo mucho que tardo en reaccionar. Secretamente, estaba feliz de ser capaz de dejar sin palabras a una persona como Byakuya. Fue una suerte para el chico, que Rukia no había llegado a ver la leve tonalidad rosada que tomaron sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Eran apenas 9:30 de la mañana y la estación de trenes era un caos, la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro, chocándose, riñendo con los boleteros. Rukia, por primera vez, compadecía a la gente con trabajo, trabajar en la estación de trenes debía ser uno de los peores trabajos del mundo, hasta donde ella sabía. Rukia miró su pasaporte, mientras se dirigían al andén que correspondía a su tren, era falso, sin duda, huérfana como era no tenía ningún tipo de documentación sobre su identidad y menos de su pasaporte. Según le había dicho Byakuya, Ukitake les había conseguido replicas lo suficientemente creíbles para pasar sin ningún tipo de dificultad, pero Rukia tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.<p>

Esa mañana, habían pasado a saludar a Isane, que dejo caer un par de lagrimas, Byakuya le explicó que solo serian unos días, pero la muchacha parecía llorar solo por el simple hecho de que los echaría de menos. La menuda joven le dejo los alimentos que compró para que los pudiera usar la casera y que no quedaran pudriéndose en la despensa, le había costado lograr que los aceptara, pero finalmente cedió a cambio de que le hiciera el favor de avisar a sus amigos, Renji y Hanatarou de que se iría de viaje y tardaría unos cuantos días en volver.

- Es el Anden 3, apurémonos que ya….- Comenzó a informarle Byakuya, hasta que el joven se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la chica, que venía tras suyo, chocara contra su espalda.

- ¿¡Byakuya que para…!?- La chica tampoco pudo terminar su frase al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Una enorme barricada, repleta de policías haciendo guardia tras ellas y oficiales vestidos de diferente color, se ubicaba frente a los andenes. La barricada solo podía atravesarse una vez que uno de los policías vestidos de diferente color revisaba la documentación. Se miraron en complicidad y con algo de preocupación, con su documentación no serian capaces de pasar de ser percibidos, además de que sus uniformes de diferente color los delataba como agentes especializados en el asunto.

"Esto es obra de la Tercera Sección" Dedujo Byakuya al mirar alrededor y ver un guardia de aspecto muy sospechoso. Sus miradas se cruzaron, verde con gris, en rostros igual de pálidos y cabellos negros azabache, no fueron necesarias las palabras para darse cuenta de que uno era el enemigo del otro.

Si no lograban tomar su tren sería malo, pero peor sería que los agarraran, empezó a formular en su cabeza todas formas de evadir la barricada, pero parecía casi imposible.

Rukia por su lado también se encontraba muy nerviosa, reconoció a unos cuantos policías con los cuales no había tenido encuentros muy amenos y que sin duda con el rencor que le tenían, la reconocerían al instante. Tiró de su manga para llamar su atención, no quería debelarle su pasado delictivo al bibliotecario, pero como se avecinaba la cosa lo mejor sería hacerlo. Cuando obtuvo su atención, Byakuya la miró expectante.

- Byakuya, yo soy una…- Intentó confesarle, pero este no se lo permitió.

- Lo sé, más bien lo sospechaba, no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me deben reconocer- Dijo a ritmo rápido, sorprendiendo enormemente a Rukia, quería hacerle motones de preguntas.

- No es el momento de andar con explicaciones ahora, el tren parte 10:00 y ya son las 9:40, si no se nos ocurre algo rápido, perderemos el tren y para colmo tal vez nos atrapen- Expuso, tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

- ¿Qué nos atrapen?, pero si salimos, porque deberían de….- No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que con su cabeza le señalo como un grupo de policías habían se iban posicionando frente a las puertas, impidiendo cualquier maniobra de escape.

- Tomar el tren es nuestra única escapatoria- Repitió, sin dejar de analizar la situación.

- Uffff- Bufó Rukia, ya nerviosa- Encima para colmo, todo el mundo está siempre de mal humor en la estación.

Ante el comentario de Rukia, una idea vino a su cabeza, era bastante osada, pero en ese mismo instante no tenían muchas más opciones y el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Rukia, creo que sería un buen momento para liberar toda esta ira contenida que tiene la gente de este lugar- Comentó en tono distraído, mientras pensaba la mejor ruta escape una vez creada la distracción.

- ¡Byakuya, no es momento para…!... oh- Expresó una sonrisa al dar cuenta de la idea del mayor.

* * *

><p>Colocándose en lugares estratégicos, Byakuya sentado en un banco y Rukia tras una columna, comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de artimañas a la gente a sus espaldas, como tirar papeles, golpear su nuca, eran solo algunas de ellas. La forma tan disimulada y rápida en que lo hacían, los dejaba fuera de sospecha y lograban que la gente agredida manifestara su enojo hacia otras personas. Los conflictos comenzaron como un gran barullo de gritos e insultos a gran escala, que no tardaron en irse a los golpes. Ante la pelea masiva, a la policía no le quedo más opción que empezar a intervenir y con más de la mitad de sus miembros encargándose de las peleas en la estación, era la oportunidad perfecta para los jóvenes de escabullirse en el tren.<p>

Lamentablemente, Ulquiorra Schiffer tenía los ojos bien puestos sobre los movimientos de Byakuya y llamó la atención de los pocos oficiales para atraparlos. El espía de la Tercera Sección había ido esa tarde a cubrir la estación al escuchar de un informante acerca de unos pasajes falsos que le habían pedido de hacer. Había decidido asistir mas que nada por protocolo, el hombre había hecho mención de un tal Byakuya y una Rukia, pero de verdad no se esperaba que ese se tratara justo del Byakuya que estaba buscando. Si lograba atraparlo, su trabajo se facilitaría muchísimo más, un buen interrogatorio bastaría para conseguir todo lo que Aizen necesitaba, y no tendría que estar de espía en su casa o lugar de trabajo, como un acosador. La excusa de la indocumentación servía como cuartada para ponerlo bajo detención y todo.

- ¡Atrapen a esos dos, están ingresando a la plataforma sin ningún tipo de revisión!- Ordenó en tono de mando, logrando que fueran al instante tras ellos.

En vista de que no habían logrado librarse de todos los guardias y tenían unos cuantos pisándole los talones, Rukia decidió hacer una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer, improvisar. Miró hacia arriba, para ver algunas decoraciones navideñas, colgadas de unas cuerdas atadas entre vigas del techo.

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó y en cuanto tuvo su atención, señaló al techo.

El chico asintió y la tomo de la cintura para darle un impulso y que llegara a agarrarse de las cuerdas. Rukia comenzó a trepar hacia las vigas, Byakuya la siguió después de alcanzar otra cuerda de un salto. Los policías copiaron sus movimientos, aunque algunos de ellos resultaron ser bastante torpes y cayeron ante su inhabilidad.

Una vez llegado a su objetivo y con los policías capaces de seguir sus movimientos a punto de alcanzarlos, Byakuya gritó:

- ¡Busca el andén 3, yo los mantendré a raya mientras tanto!

Rukia lo miró indecisa por un instante, pero después recordó que no tenían muchas opciones y mucho menos tiempo para andar con dudas, por lo que siguió su orden y corrió por los fustes, mirando los carteles desde las alturas, buscando desesperada el que les correspondía.

Dos guardias llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho y comenzaron a amagar para atraparlo, Byakuya logró evadir con facilidad sus tambaleantes movimientos, el tenía la ventaja con todo el buen equilibrio de su porte natural y los años de esgrima en su época como noble de la corona. Los hombres, en vista de su imposibilidad por someter al intruso, sacaron sus pistolas, apuntándolo con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

- ¡Manos arriba!- Ordenó uno de ellos y a Byakuya no le quedó más que obedecer.

- Ahora acércate lentamente y sin intentar nada- Respondió el otro, mientras que sacaba las esposas de su cinturón.

Byakuya se fue acercando con cautela, fingiendo sumisión antes sus amenazas, pero en cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de un rápido movimiento tomó el brazo de uno de los policías y lo empujó contra el otro sujeto provocandoi que ambos cayeran del techo. Ni si quiera habían tenido tiempo para apretar sus gatillos.

- Estúpidas armas de fuego, no sirven para nada- Comentó una voz, tras suyo, otro guardia había logrado subir a la viga y se iba acercando con espada en mano.

Por su aspecto y firmeza para moverse, pudo notar que se trataba de un hombre mucho más experimentado en combate, hasta las cicatrices en su rostro lo denotaban, sin embargo la edad, ni la experiencia no eran algo que asustaran a Byakuya en la batalla. El hombre lanzó un par de estocada con la espada, haciendo retroceder a Byakuya, continuó con ese procedimiento, hasta que el joven se vio incapaz de seguir evadiendo, ya que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes del lugar.

- Solo fue suerte niño, ahora vas a sufrir por andar haciéndote el guapo- Gruñó el anciano y tiró una última estocada.

- Es una lástima que los viejos como tu sean tan cerrados, que no tengan inventiva- Comentó Byakuya, esquivando el ataque, al levantar sus cuerpo con los brazos desde un borde que formaba la construcción del techo.

Aprovechando el factor sorpresa, le dio una pata en lleno en la cara, logrando que cayera al suelo.

* * *

><p>Rukia por su lado, por fin había encontrado el Anden 3, que parecía estar a punto de arrancar. Con suma velocidad, se dispuso a buscar a Byakuya, aunque no se esperaba encontrarse con el mismo Ulquiorra.<p>

- ¿Por qué en lugar de hacer las cosas tan difíciles, no se entregan pacíficamente?- Preguntó en tono carente de emociones.

- Puufff, si los ladrones nos entregáramos por voluntad propio, dudo que tuvieras trabajo- Bromeó Rukia, no logrando sacar una sola expresión de su rostro.

"Wow, este es peor que Byakuya" Pensó Rukia.

En un rápido movimiento, que Rukia apenas pudo ver, la pateo en la pierna para que perdiera estabilidad y poder aprisionarla sin problema, sosteniendo sus brazos por la espalda y obligándola a arrodillarse a duras penas contra los tirantes. Logrando sostenerla solo con una mano, sacó sus esposas, listo para amarrarla, cuando sintió un agarre del cuello de su uniforme, que lo tiró para atrás. Eso provocó que soltara su agarre sobre Rukia.

- Nunca te enseñaron como tratar una dama- Le dijo una voz profunda en tono molesto, antes de lanzarlo hacia el suelo, Ulquiorra, a diferencia de sus compañeros, logró aterrizar de pie, gracias a sus habilidades acrobáticas.

- ¡Byakuya!- Exclamó aliviada de verlo.

- Ahora no hay tiempo, ¿encontraste la plataforma?- Le preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sígueme!

Comenzaron a correr por donde vino Rukia, para encontrarse con un ultimo obstáculo, un policía de contextura ancha y gran altura.

- ¡¿Otro más!?- Exclamó Rukia indignada.

Byakuya, iba a posicionarse frente a la muchacha para hacer frente al grandote, pero lo que no se esperaba fue que la chica fue directa a envestir al hombre, atacando su pierna derecha, moviéndola lo suficiente como para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera irremediablemente al piso.

- Wow- El sonido solo escapó de su boca, después de que Rukia derribara a semejante gigante.

- ¡Byakuya, el tren ya arrancó!- Señaló Rukia, desde donde estaban se podía ver al tren dando sus primeros y aun lentos movimientos.

El joven miró las incontables cuerdas de los adornos navideños y desató la mas cercana a ellos.

- Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas- Comentó Byakuya, una vez que desató el nudo y se paró, sosteniendo la cuerda con su mano derecha.

- Oh, no, no, no, no- Trató de alejarse, ante la loca idea del bibliotecario, pero este no se lo permitió, ya que la atrapó de la cintura y se tiró al vacio, sosteniendo con fuerza la cuerda- ¡Ahhhhh!

Al caer Rukia no pudo evitar lanzar un grito y aferrarse a Byakuya con fuerza. Con el fuerte impulso que les dio la caída y al dirección de la cuerda, el chico se soltó en un acto casi suicida.

Rukia esperaba con los ojos cerrados, la inminente muerte, sin embargo nunca llegó y sentía el ruido del tren particularmente cercano, por lo que abrió los ojos con lentitud. Vio a Byakuya aferrarse con la mano derecha a uno de los barrotes que funcionaba como baranda de la puerta trasera del tren, con los pies sobre el borde de la carrocería y el motor, y la mano derecha envuelta con agarre firme sobre su cintura.

"Lo logramos" Pensó Rukia sin poder creérselo "¡Lo logramos!"

A duras penas, Byakuya pasó por encima de los barrotes y atravesó la puerta, aun cargando a Rukia con él. Se encontraron con el último vagón, en donde se cargaban todos los bolsos de la gente. Al ver tantos bolsos, Rukia recordó el suyo propio y comprobó que, efectivamente, aun colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo, hacia como el de Byakuya. Él la soltó con cuidado y se dejó caer sobre la suave mata de valijas, en cuando el muchacho la soltó, sintió el temblor en sus piernas ante la arriesgada maniobra y también se dejó caer sobre algunos bolsos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, recuperando un poco el aire perdido por el extenuante escape. Los bolsos funcionaron como una buena cama para que descansaran un poco del encuentro violento con la muerte, a duras penas habían conseguido alcanzar a tomar ese barrote.

Ya más tranquilos, se echaron a reír, un poco de nervios, un poco de felicidad, el escape milagroso había sido digno de leyenda, sin duda, sería difícil que alguna vez se olvidaran de él. Por primera vez, para Rukia, los adornos de navidad habían tenido una utilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahí lo tiene, el capitulo 7, espero que no los haya defraudado mucho y hayan podido disfrutarlo al menos un poquito xD. De a poquito la trama avanza, se que tal vez avanza algo lenta, pero es que me gusta que las cosas se vayan desarrollando con tiempo y que se defina bien el proceso. Además de que cada capitulo tenga un poco de todo, para que no resulte tedioso de leer. Disculpen si es muy lento y aburrido, nadie esta obligado a ver como sigue la cosa, je, je, je xD. <strong>

**Este capitulo, es como de pasada (es una ruta xP) para los eventos que se viene para el próximo capitulo, chachachaaannnn. Nuestros protagonistas están de camino a Grecia y muchas cosas van a pasar durante el viaje, je, je, je 8D. Lo único que voy a decir es que habrá mucho Byaruki y van a cambiar unas algunas cositas en Rusia durante la ausencia de nuestra querida pareja. No diré mas, porque entraría en la categoría de Spoiler, muajajajaja xD.**

**Tengo un anuncio que hacer antes de pasar a algunas aclaraciones de índole histó que los capitulos son largo, que no tengo mucho tiempo y por lo general publico uno al mes. Sin embargo, me han surgido algunas ideas y he decidido sacar a mitad de cada mes (unas dos semanas antes de publicar el capitulo oficial) un capitulo especial, bien cortito, que cuenten algunas tonterías de los personajes. Como para seguir conociendo un poco mas a los personajes secundarios y bueno nunca está de mas agregar alguna anécdota, no muy reverente, hacer de los protagonistas. No son esenciales para la trama, pero para el que este interesado, estará invitado a chusmiar, les haré un pequeño adelanto, el primer capitulo especial será sobre Grimmjow x3.**

**Ahora si, a asuntos un poco mas importantes xD. Olvide aclarar en el capitulo anterior, que el pasaje del libro que Byakuya le leyó a Rukia fue el inicio de _Moby Dick_ de Herman Melville (si algún verano están con tiempo, se los recomiendo para leer). El titulo del capitulo de hoy, es de una canción de Keane, "On The Road", del disco _Strangeland,_les recomiendo todo el disco directamente, ja, ja, ja.**

**El Imperio Otamano, fue un imperio bastante longevo (desde 1299 a 1923 ._.) y que llegó a conquistar gran parte de Europa y Asia Occidental. Comenzó en una región de Turquía y después se fue expandiendo a lo largo de Europa oriental y occidental. En el siglo XIX, paulatinamente fue perdiendo batallas contra las áreas locales que buscaban su independencia, hasta que el imperio del Sultán fue abolido en 1922 y se fundo la república de Turquía. Como ya aclaré en el capitulo dos, el imperio se enfrento a Rusia por el poder del golfo de Crimea y bueno de ahí surge el conflicto entre las dos dinastías (Osmalín y Romanov, respectivamente). La capital del imperio fue Contantinopla, hasta que cayo y se definieron las dos capitales de Turquía actualmente. **

**En 1458, Atenas cae en manos del imperio, así como muchos estado de Grecia cayeron en sus manos, antes y después de ese acontecimiento. En 1821, los griegos se alzaron por su independencia y en 1827 recuperaron Atenas. Sé que para el 1860, el presente de la historia, Grecia ya se libró del control Otomano, sin embargo algunos sectores seguían teniendo gran influencia del imperio, mientras Grecia se organizaba como nación independiente, nuevamente. **

**La Acrópolis es un viejo termino que se usaba para las ciudades que se construían en lugares altos, como defensa contra invasiones y lugares sagrados. La Acrópolis mas conocida y visitada turisticamente xD es la de Atenas. Anafiotika es un barrio, muy rustico x3, que se encentra muy cerca de la Acrópolis de Atenas.**

**En 1830, ya se había comenzado los proyectos de Rusia para construir una red ferroviaria, en 1845 se hizo la red desde San Perterburgo a Moscú y para 1860 ya había una red que conectaba a Rusia con Europa oriental. Y bueno, la documentación es algo que existía de hace rato, con la Revolución Francesa, je, je, xD.**

**Ja, ja, ja, mucha información ya, mejor ya me callo xD**

**Nos vemos en la próxima ;D**


End file.
